Teen Halley
by Ayrin99
Summary: Sequel of Halley. After knowing how her life was when she was younger, How is Kara doing with taking care of a teenager? Would Halley become a superhero?
1. Chapter 1

**HALLEY'S P. O. V**

I looked around me with a smiled, definitely knowing where I was. I was in my time. However, I didn't know how long had been for them since I disappeared.

I walked to the place where I knew I could find some of them, the DEO, seeing that Willow was sitting on one of the chairs coloring.

"Hey, Lo" I smiled walking up to her, the eight year old looking at me with a huge smile before running to hug my legs.

"You're back!" the kid exclaimed as I kneeled down to embrace her. "We've missed you" Willow snuggled closer to me.

"I've missed every single one of you, too" I couldn't avoid smiling.

"Aunt Kara is a little bit angry at you" the child commented while pulling away from me, so I just nodded.

"Do you know where your mom is?" I asked her standing up to grabbed her hand, letting her guide me once she nodded.

Willow was the child that would never stop smiling, not matter what was happening, that kid always had a bright smile in her face. However, her first year of life wasn't the best for baby, she was found during a mission, being starved to death, only trusting Alex, her savior, so the agent took her in without even thinking about it.

I remembered that the first time I saw her, I thought she was younger than one year old, she looked so little, but really curious though, her green eyes would always follow you to study every single movement that you would do.

"Halley, thanks God you're okay" Alex embraced me tightly. "Are you okay?" she asked while observing me.

"Yeah, just tired" I answered, I still needed a few more time under the sun lamps to recover from everything.

"Okay, I'm going to run some test on you, only to make sure that everything is alright" she told me guiding me to the stretcher. "Lo, Can you go and tell your aunt that Halley is here?" she asked the eight year old, who nodded before running away.

"They're here" I looked at Alex as she drawn a little bit of blood from my arm, I wasn't a fan of needles.

"Kara is mad, way more than the last time you didn't listen to her" she explained as I nodded.

It was difficult seeing Kara mad, especially at me, but I could understand why she was, I had messed up with the timeline and I had put myself in danger as well as everyone else.

I closed my eyes the moment I saw Kara and Mon-El walking inside the med bay, not daring to look at my cousin.

"The ring" Kara asked putting her palm in front of me, so I gave it to her, seeing how she gave it back to Mon-El. "When are you going to start listening?" she questioned.

"I listen" I answered as she shook her head.

"No, you don't. If you listened to me, you wouldn't do the things you did" she commented. "It was reckless, you messed up with the timeline, you were kidnapped by Lex again and you died" she snapped at me as I looked away. "Well, I think you already know, but you're grounded, I'm keeping your phone and for the next days you're coming to CatCo with me after school, until I can be sure that I can trust you again" she told me, making me sighed and look at Mon-El.

"No, don't look at me like that" he shook his head. "Your cousin is right" he said.

"Since when you're on her side?" I questioned.

"Since I agree with her in that you were reckless" he answered.

I didn't say anything else, neither did them, the three of us looking at Alex when she walked back inside the room, only to say that I was clean to go back home.

I got inside the car without even looking at them, knowing that they had their rights to be mad at me, but I had mine too. I was tired of not being trust, of not understanding why my cousin was so afraid of me helping.

We were welcomed by my aunt and little Leo by her side, the four year old no doubting about hugging my legs, so I picked him up to embrace him as tight as possible.

"You scared us, Halley" Alura hugged both of us. "How are you?" she asked pulling me away a little.

"Good" I answered. "Better now that I'm at home" I smiled.

Comet ran to us the moment we walked in, waving his tail happily while putting his front paws on my lap, so I tried to pet him while keeping Leo in my arms, eventually, leaving him on the floor as I reached to hug Comet.

I was soon tackled down to the floor by Leo, who hugged me as tight as he could, his blue eyes shining so bright when I started tickling him.

"Who's hungry?" Kara asked.

"Me, mommy!" Leo exclaimed, so I helped him to get up, before doing the same to approach them.

The dinner was really quiet, only Leo was telling what he had done during the day as I tried not to look up. Mon-El had never been that upset before and Kara..., well, she had, but not like that.

I decided to go to bed early even though I knew I wasn't going to fall asleep, but I needed to stay away from them.

Just as I closed my eyes, I felt like if I was inside that pod again, not being able to breath, opening my eyes only to find that the walls were getting closer to each other. I tried to scream, but nothing came out, knowing that it there was something that would alert my cousin, would be the necklace.

"Hey, Halley, breathe" she asked getting closer to me. "You're safe, sweetheart" she whispered embracing me as I started sobbing on her shoulder. "It's okay, I got you" she caressed my hair trying to calm me down, but I kept crying.

"Hey, what happened?" Mon-El asked entering inside the room. "A panic attack?" he questioned as Kara nodded still keeping me close. "It's okay, kiddo, you're safe here with us" he whispered kneeling in front of us, wiping my tears.

"Go, put Leo in bed, I'll stay here with her" Kara told Mon-El, who kissed my forehead before leaving both of us alone. "You've got us so worry, I'm glad you're okay" my cousin increased the strength of the hug, kissing my hair. "I don't think you're going to school tomorrow" she whispered as I pulled away from her.

"Why not? I'll be okay" I wiped my tears.

"Something told me that you're not ready to be by your own there" she commented hugging me again. "We're not mad, we're disappointed, we thought that you would listen. I know I taught you to stand up and fight, but if I told you not to do it, it's because I'm scared of you being hurt" Kara explained as I nodded.

"I'm sorry" I looked directly into her eyes.

"It's okay, I just hope that you will listen next time" she brushed my hair away from my face. "It's time to sleep, baby" she kissed my forehead.

We both laid down on the bed, my head resting on my cousin's shoulder as I closed my eyes ready to fall asleep.

"I love you" I whispered still fighting the tears that were streaming down my cheeks.

"Love you, too" Kara whispered embracing me tightly.

* * *

After spending the whole morning in CatCo, we finally went to the DEO, my cousin letting me train with her until I was so exhausted that I couldn't even get up from the floor.

"Kara, you're needed" Alex entered into the training room.

"Can I go?" I asked as my cousin shook her head, so I just nodded.

"Stay here, I mean it, Halley" she told me before following Alex.

I remained sitting on the floor as I tried to recover after the training, looking up when I heard the door opening, Mon-El smiling at me while approaching.

"Was your cousin hard on you?" he asked as I got up, sitting beside him on a bench.

"Well, kinda" I shrugged my shoulders. "Are you mad at me?" I asked him.

"No, I'm not" he answered. "Even though I should have, you took my ring without permission" he looked me trying to keep his face straight, but smiling when I did so. "I was worried, Halley" he embraced me, tears welling up in my eyes not wanting to imagine how it had been during the last few days. "Let's go, Leo has been asking about going to have some ice cream all afternoon" he said.

"But Kara doesn't let him eat ice cream before dinner" I pointed out.

"Shh, she doesn't need to know" he told me as I laughed.

"Sure, but if someone is going to be blame because of this, it's going to be you" I answered as he shook his head laughing.

"Okay" Mon-El said getting up.

Leo was playing with Winn, but the child didn't hesitate to run towards his father, so Mon-El picked him up while tickling him, the four year old laughing out loud.

For the next few hours I just let myself enjoy every single moment with them, with my family, but not being able to avoid laughing when I saw Kara approaching us, observing how she frowned, so I looked at Mon-El waiting for him to talk.

"You went to have ice cream and didn't tell me?" she questioned.

"I... Leo asked to do it" Mon-El answered as Kara laughed.

"I'm not mad, after all we have to celebrate that Halley is back" my cousin commented with a smile.

I smiled back, changing my face when a sharp pain appeared on my right side, moment in which I held to my cousin's arm.

"Hey, What's wrong?" she asked holding me.

"It hurts" I complained as she looked at me.

"It's okay, sweetie" Kara whispered as Mon-El had to pick me up before I fell to the floor.

My head fell into Mon-El's shoulder while closing my eyes, trying to contain the pain, tears welling up in my eyes.

They took me back to the DEO, leaving me on a stretcher as Alex was running some test, but the agent gasped when she lifted my t-shirt.

"How did you get this?" she asked brushing with her fingertips the bruised area.

"I had a kryptonite bullet, but J'onn took it out" I explained.

"Well, it looks like you still have a piece inside" she commented as I closed my eyes. "It's going to be okay, kid" she ruffled my hair.

I nodded slightly, only asking for that pain to be over as soon as possible, I wouldn't last much longer.

* * *

**KARA'S P. O. V**

She observed her cousin, gently brushing Halley's hair away from her face, the teenager was having a high fever because of the kryptonite that was still in her body.

"How is she?" her mom asked walking inside the med bay.

"She should be fine soon" she answered.

"How's the mission going?" her mother questioned as she sighed.

"I'm still trying to find any clue that may be related to him" she explained looking at her cousin, not really wanting to imagine how Halley was going to react to everything that was happening. "I will keep her away from this for as long as possible, it doesn't matter how much she wants to go fight by my side, I won't let him hurt her, not again" she told her mom.

"He won't" Alura assured as she nodded.

She wasn't going to let him, so as long as Halley didn't know about anything of that, she would be able to fulfill her goal, keeping her baby cousin safe.

**Hi!**

**First chapter of the sequel! I really love teenage Halley and how she interacts with Kara and everyone else.**

**At the end of this chapter is in part explained why Kara won't let Halley be a superhero, she's protecting her from someone, but, From who?**

**Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

**Ayrin**


	2. Chapter 2

**HALLEY'S P. O. V**

I opened my eyes slowly, looking around me only to find that my cousin was sleeping on the other stretcher, so I sighed while getting up, trying not to wake her up, but Kara's eyes snapped open the moment my barefoot touched the floor.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked getting up, don't letting me to stand up.

"Good" I answered, still feeling pain, so I laid down again.

"It's still hurting, right?" she looked at me, so I nodded slightly. "It will get over soon, okay? You just need to rest" Kara brushed my hair. "You're still having a fever, sweetheart" she commented.

"Can you lay with me?" I asked her, looking directly into her eyes.

"Sure, sweetie" she smiled while laying beside me, my head resting on her shoulder as I closed my eyes.

Kara embraced me tightly, whispering reassuring words to keep me calm, a few memories of what happened in the past assaulting my mind, so I couldn't avoid tears.

"Hey, you okay?" Kara asked.

"Yeah" I answered. "It wasn't the bullet, was it?" I pulled away from her as she shook her head.

"You had kind of a device covered in kryptonite" she said as I panicked. "It's okay, Alex took it out" Kara tried to calm me down.

I nodded slightly, not wanting to keep thinking about it, just closing my eyes and eventually falling asleep in my cousin's arms.

* * *

I sighed, the anxiety getting in control of myself the moment I stept inside the high school, my hands shaking as I looked around me.

I had been denying to come back for the last two days, still not feeling ready for being by my own as I didn't trust myself.

"Halley, you're finally back!" Ally exclaimed before pulling me into a hug, which got me to complain when I felt the pain on my side. "You're okay?" she asked as I nodded.

"I had surgery, it hurts a little bit" I answered.

"Oh, I didn't know, Kara only told us that you were ill" she explained kind of confused as I saw Levi walking towards us.

"Halley!" he exclaimed embracing me as well. "How are you?" he asked while pulling me away.

"I'm fine, I've missed you, guys" I answered with a smile, trying to hug both of them, but the pain made me complain again.

"Did it hurt again?" Ally asked observing me, to which I nodded. "Maybe it's not healing well or..." she started talking.

"No, it's okay, it's supposed to hurt" I told them, but Levi was just observing us confused.

"Wait, What hurts?" he questioned.

"She had surgery" Ally answered him before I could do it, getting him to look at me worrily.

"I'm okay" I assured to both of them.

"Hey, we could do something to celebrate that you're back" Levi commented as I shook my head.

"I can't, I'm grounded, plus I have to pick up Levi from the daycare" I told them.

"What did you do?" Ally asked as I shrugged my shoulders, what I didn't do.

It was hard having to leave my real self behind, but I couldn't tell them, Kara had always given so much importance to none knowing who I really was, so I've been lying to my best friends for years and I would keep doing that for as long as I could.

The pain was bearable for the rest of the day, but it was still there, which was starting to worry me, because I didn't understand how it was possible if I had all of my powers. It should have healed.

I smiled widely at the sight of Leo playing with a few of his friends, waving at the child the moment he saw me.

"See, I told you that my big sister was coming to pick me up" Leo said to his friends before running towards me.

"Hi, How was your day?" I asked taking him in my arms to embrace him tightly.

"It was so cool!" he exclaimed.

"It was, huh?" I gently ruffled his dark blond hair.

"Can we go to the park?" he asked as I sighed.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but we have to go to the DEO" I answered as he frowned, a little crinkle forming between his eyebrows.

For the rest of the walked the four year old told me every single thing he had done during the day, being really excited about everything he had learned.

When we walked inside the DEO, I saw that Winn was playing with Willow, so before going to the med bay, I approached him.

"Hey, Can you stay with Leo?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sure, Where are you going?" he questioned back.

"I need to talk to Alex" I answered as he observed me confused. "Look after him, please" I said as he nodded. "Thanks" I smiled before leaving.

Alex was in her lab, but she looked at me for a few seconds before getting up to approach me, grabbing my arm to take me to the med bay.

"It's still hurting, isn't it?" she asked, to what I nodded. "Okay, I'm going to take a look" she said as I laid down before pulling up my t-shirt.

I studied her face before closing my eyes, something was wrong, she was worried about whatever she was seeing, but I couldn't avoid clutching my fist the moment she touch it.

"It's not healing properly, it's infected" Alex commented.

"But I don't understand... I do have all of my powers" I told her.

"I don't know" she sighed. "I'm going to clean it up, let's hope that helps" she said before doing so.

I spent hours under the sun lamps, the wound healing slowly, but finally doing so as the pain was still remaining.

"Oh, Rao, Halley, you scared me" my cousin said approaching the stretcher. "You were supposed to come to CatCo, I freaked out when you didn't appear" she explained.

"Well, maybe if I had had a phone, I could have told you" I commented looking directly into her eyes.

"You could have used Alex's" she told me, moment in which I looked away. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better" I answered.

"That's a good sign" she kissed my forehead.

* * *

I didn't like spending every afternoon at CatCo, but I didn't have a choice, so once again I walked inside the building.

"Hey, how was school?" my cousin asked the moment I approached her.

"Good" I answered sitting beside her.

"No pain?" she questioned, to what I shook my head. "That's good, that means we can go back to training" she smiled.

"What's the point of training, if I can't be a superhero?" I questioned observing how she frowned.

"You need to know how to control your abilities" she told me.

"I do know how to do that" I answered. "But I don't understand why it's so important, if I won't be able to use them" I complained as she shook her head.

"We're not having this conversation, not here, but Halley, I do this because I have to protect you" she pointed out as her phone started ringing.

I sighed while sitting on a chair, folding my arms in anger as I still didn't understand why she wasn't letting me help, but it was getting even more clear that there was something that Kara didn't want to tell me.

I studied my cousin's face once she came back, only nodding to her words before following her, we had to go back to the DEO.

Once more I was left outside of the room, that had been happening for the last few days, and, even though I tried to use my superhearing, they were inside a room that dampened kryptonians powers.

When they came out, Kara just barely looked at me before flying away from there, moment in which I looked at Alex confused, not understanding what was happening, but she didn't told me anything.

I stayed near her for the next few minutes, trying to understand what was going on, but just finding myself staring at Alex while frowning, Why couldn't I know?

Kara always told me about the cases, even if I couldn't help, she would explain what they were about. However, that case seemed to be different, more dangerous from what I had been seeing, so maybe what she told me was right, she wasn't telling me anything to protect me, but... From who? Or What?

"I've lost communication with her" Winn said approaching us, my heart was racing, Kara was in danger.

"Where is she?" I asked hoping for an answered, but they just shook their heads. "Please, I can do it" I looked straight into Alex eyes.

"She's ready" Winn pointed out as I whispered a 'thank you'.

"No, Kara doesn't want her involved in all of this" Alex answered making me frown.

"In what? What's happening?" I asked starting to get worried about my cousin's safety.

"There's no time" Winn commented as I sighed.

"Alex, What if she is already injured? I don't know what we're fighting against, but if Kara..." I couldn't continue talking, she interrupted me.

"Go, don't make me regret it, Halley" she finally said.

I didn't waste any more time before flying to the place where my cousin was supposed to be, finding surprise on her face the moment she saw me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked approaching me.

"We lost communication with you, we were worried" I told her as she sighed.

"Okay, I need you to listen to me" she said to what I nodded. "I don't have time to explain everything, but someone is trying to get Myriad into working again" she explained as I held my breath.

"Who's doing it?" I asked.

"I don't know" she answered. "Stay here, if someone appear, contain them" she told me before flying away.

It was a noise what made start walking, being on alert as I tried to find whoever that was making that noise, but when I felt a presence on my back, I knew it had been a trap.

"Don't move, kid" the man whispered once he had grabbed me, his hand on my mouth as I tried to scream. "Shh, be quiet, they just need to do their job" he told me, being able to observe how two other men were getting closer to an electrical panel.

I knew I had the do something, so after trying to calm myself down, I hit his chest with my elbow, pushing him away so I could turn around.

I wasn't sure about what I was doing, but I did stop his punch, slowly and carefully stopping every single movement he did until I had contained him, a huge smile on my face when I did so.

"Good job" Kara smiled landing in front of me, so I smiled back. "Let's take him to the DEO" my cousin said.

Once we got there, he was put in containment, they would interrogate him the next day, so we were both free to go back home.

I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that someone was starting Myriad again, not really understanding why someone would be interested on doing it, but feeling truly afraid about it.

"Who do you think is behind of this?" I questioned, my cousin just looking at me for a few seconds, making me understand who she was thinking of. "But he's... He's dead" I whispered.

"Halley..." she looked at me as I shook my head upset.

"You lied to me" I said shortly before running into my room.

I locked my door, hearing Kara's voice from the other side, but, honestly, I didn't want to listen to anything that she had to tell at that moment, not after having discovered that she had been lying to me for the past eleven years.

**Hi!**

**So Halley finally acted like a superhero! But at the end of this chapter I think it's clear who Kara believes they are fighting against, so Halley will be fight for a while about that fact.**

**Thanks so much for reading, let me think what you think,**

**Ayrin**


	3. Chapter 3

_"The five year old was sitting on her bed with her soft toy in her arms, it had been days since she had walked outside her room because of her father punishment._

_However, that afternoon was different, she couldn't listen anyone outside, so she didn't hesitate to stand up and open the door._

_She walked down the hallway, stopping when she heard some men talking, not wanting to be seen, but freezing the moment she felt a hand on her shoulder._

_"What are you doing here, brat?" Indigo questioned while turning her around. "Didn't you're father tell you that you couldn't go out of your room?" she crouched to her height, but she didn't even nod. "I think he's going to be really happy about this" the woman said before grabbing her arm._

_Indigo dragged her as she complained because of the pain that the grip was causing on her arm, but not letting her tears escape her eyes._

_"Look who I've found outside of her room" Indigo pushed her closer to her father, but she kept her head bowed._

_"Halley, When did I say that the punishment would ended?" he questioned grabbing her chin, so she would look at him._

_"Tomorrow" she answered in a whispered._

_"Why are you out of the room then?" he asked to what she shrugged. "That's not enough, I want you to answer" he said._

_"I was bored and I'm hungry" she looked down again._

_Her father observed her for a few seconds as if he was thinking what to do with her, but he ended up picking her up to take her to the room that had become her worst nightmare._

_"No, no!" she cried while kicking, not letting him to put her on the floor._

_"I'm running out of patience, kid" he told her, but she didn't stop, she wouldn't let him. "Stop!" he yelled pushing her to the floor._

_"No, please" she pleaded running to grab his leg._

_"Don't make me do it" he warned her as she pulled away, fear in her face when she saw the syringe that Indigo was handing him, that green liquid inside._

_Her father grabbed her by her right arm before the needle started piercing her neck, moment in which she started screaming in pain, trying to pull his hand away from her._

_"One night" he told her as she sobbed, observing how her father was closing the door._

_"No!" she screamed trying to open the door before letting herself falling to the floor._

_It was too dark around her, not being able to distinguish anything, that spot in her neck hurting as she started listening to the noises. No, she wasn't ready yet to start her nightmare."_

**KARA'S P. O. V**

A scream woke her up, she could hear Halley sobbing on her room and as well as her, Mon-El was also awake because of the teenager's screams.

Both of them got up to run to her cousin's room, the girl was tossing in her bed, tears streaming down Halley's face, so she approached her to try to calm her down.

"Hey, hey, shh, it's okay" she whispered, but Halley kept sobbing. "I got you, you're safe" she told her while embracing her, her cousin slowly calming down.

Halley opened her eyes in tears, barely looking at her before snuggling closer to her, her cousin's face hidden on her neck, so she just embraced her as tight as possible.

"Are you okay?" she asked, Halley shook her head still crying. "You're safe, we're here with you" she kissed her forehead before increasing the strength of the hug.

Her cousin cried until she fell asleep in her arms, moment in which she looked at Mon-El, who was observing the scene completely heartbroken.

"When was the last time she had a nightmare like that?" he questioned.

"I don't know, but years maybe" she answered.

The teenager usually had nightmares, but it had been a long time since she had seen her baby cousin suffering that way, but she knew what was triggering all of that.

"Mommy, is Halley okay?" Leo stepped inside the room while rubbing his eyes.

"She is, sweetheart" she answered as Mon-El picked him up.

"It's late, you should be sleeping, buddy" Mon-El kissed their son's forehead.

"But... Halley" the child pointed to the teenager. "She was screaming" the four year old said.

"She had a nightmare, but she's fine now" she told him, trying not to worry him. "Why don't you go with daddy to sleep?" she asked him, Leo nodding slightly while resting his head on his dad's shoulder.

"You sure you will be okay?" Mon-El asked.

"Yeah, go" she smiled a little, so he nodded before leaving, moment in which she observed her cousin. "He won't hurt you, baby, I promise" she whispered kissing Halley's hair.

* * *

**HALLEY'S P. O. V**

"Halley, sweetie, it's time to wake up" my cousin whispered while brushing my hair away from my face.

"It's too early" I complained not even opening my eyes.

"I know, but we have to go to the DEO" she told me, so I sighed before getting up. "Come on, get ready" she said before leaving the room.

I got ready as fast as I could, getting out of the room only to find that Mon-El and Leo were still sleeping, moment in which I looked at my cousin confused, it was way too early to train.

However, I didn't question anything, flying with her to the DEO, where Alex was waiting for us at the main control.

"What's going on?" I asked, but they didn't answer. "Kara?" I looked at my cousin.

"I didn't want you to be involved in anything of this" she looked away as if she was trying to find the right words. "But since what happened last night... You have to know" she sighed. "During the last two months we've been after this gang that is starting Myriad again, especially after the person who is behind it..." she tried to explain.

"Do you truly believe it's him?" I questioned. "Why didn't you tell me the truth?" I still felt betrayed.

"I... You were five and you were completely terrified, it was the best thing to do" Kara answered. "I didn't kill him, he's supposed to be blind, but who knows" she explained as I looked away, that was too much.

I couldn't believe it, I didn't want to, the same man that had become my worst nightmare was out there, alive, waiting for the perfect moment to strike down.

Kara seemed to notice that I was starting to breathe with agitation, so she put her hand on my back, rubbing circles as if she was trying to calm me down, which I did.

"What are we doing now?" I asked.

"First we make him talk" Alex answered referring to the man we brought last night.

"Halley, I'm worry about your safety" Kara commented. "They know who you are and I'm afraid they might hurt you, so..., I'm sorry, but you're going to Argo until we know what is happening" she told me, to what I shook my head.

"No, I can help" I assured, not wanting to leave. "Don't do this, Kara, please" I begged, tears welling up in my eyes.

"I want the best for you, I know you can help, I know you're ready, but if they hurt you, I would never be able to forgive myself" she looked at me.

"Well, maybe who doesn't forgive you is me" I shrugged before walking away.

I listened how she called me, but I didn't even stopped walking, just picking up my backpack before flying to school, at least that was the only place where I could stop thinking about everything.

For most of the day I was distracted, but when the moment of going back home was getting closer, the panic started to control me.

I let myself fall to the floor, my kness being close to my chest as tears were streaming down my cheeks, Was I really in danger?

"Halley?" I wiped my tears when I heard Levi calling me. "Are you okay?" he questioned kneeling in front of me, making me nod. "You sure? You don't look fine" he commented.

"I'm fine, I promise, Levi" I told him.

"What's happening?" he asked. "Why were you crying?"

"I can't tell you, you wouldn't understand" I sighed looking away, but he kept asking before finally focusing on his phone.

"Hey, have you seen that Supergirl has a new sidekick?" he questioned getting me to look at him.

"What?" my eyes went wide when I saw the image he was showing me. "I... I have to go" I got up ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" he yelled when I started running. "Halley!" he exclaimed.

However, I didn't stop, I kept running until I knew that I wasn't being seen, moment in which I leaped into the sky.

I landed on the balcony, everyone inside the DEO turning to look at me, Kara frowning while approaching me, concerned about what was happening.

"We have a problem" I told her before she could asked.

"What? Are you okay?" she asked grabbing my face, to what I nodded slightly, showing her the picture a have found in a website. "Oh, Rao, you're exposed!" she exclaimed. "The whole world knows about you now" my cousin started panicking.

"What do we do now?" I asked her.

"I don't know" she shook her head. "Let's hope that if they don't see you, they will forget" she commented.

"Did he talk?" I questioned pointing into a screen, Alex was interrogating the man.

"No, he didn't" Kara answered. "I'm going to try it again, stay here, okay?" she told me, so I nodded, Mon-El walking inside the DEO. "Hey, watch after her, please" she asked him as he walked towards me.

"You okay?" he asked after observing me.

"Yeah" I answered. "I can't believe that he might be alive" I commented without even looking at him.

"He won't hurt you, we won't let him, okay?" he assured me. "You're safe, kiddo" he kissed my forehead before embracing me tightly, making me nod, really wanting to believe him.

I spent the afternoon talking with Mon-El, just as we used to do, he was still my best friend and he would always be.

We both looked at Alex and Winn when they approached us, they were kind of worried about something, so I got up from the chair to get closer to them.

"What's happening? Did he say anything?" I asked.

"Kara is getting some information, but they're attacking now" Alex answered showing me the image. "Mon-El, we need you there" she told him.

"I can go too" I offered, but the three of them shook their heads. "Please" I pleaded.

"You're not going, I'm sorry" Mon-El said as I looked at him with pleading eyes. "I said no, kid" he shook his head.

However, before they could say anything else, I flew away with the location memorized, ready to fight whoever that was there.

I got myself in front of some Fort Rozz ex-prisoners, frowning while blocking their path, still trying to understand what they were doing there. Honestly, I couldn't understand how they thought that Myriad would work after so long.

Two of them observed me, it was obvious that they recognized me and, even though I couldn't remember who they were, I knew they had followed my parents in every step they had made.

"General" I turned my head to the one who spoke, my attention in the woman that had just arrived, observing her attentively, recognizing that white lock of hair.

That fact made me close my eyes trying to calm down, it couldn't be her, she was dead. It was just my imagination.

When I opened my eyes I was barely able to see her face shortly before she disappeared in the night sky, tears falling down my cheeks as I was watching her leave without being able to stop her or even saying anything, I couldn't find my voice.

"Mom?" I barely whispered still crying. "Mom?" I asked again, that time louder, but she didn't turn. "Mom!" that time I exclaimed really hoping for her to look at me, but that woman just flew away a fast as possible.

"Halley!" Kara called me, embracing me tightly as soon as she reached me. "Thanks Rao you're okay" she whispered keeping me hugged, but I was still looking to the sky. "Hey, What happened?" she grabbed my face.

"I saw her, Kara, she's alive" I sobbed.

"Who?" she asked.

"My mom, she's behind this" I answered not staring at her, wiping my tears, I was ready to fight whoever that was behind Myriad, it didn't matter who it was.

**Hi!**

**Halley is having nightmares again and Kara is afraid that they will hurt her cousin, even more now that Halley is exposed. Who do you think is behind Myriad?**

**Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

**Ayrin**


	4. Chapter 4

**HALLEY'S P. O. V**

"I know what I've seen" I said pacing from side to side of the room, my cousin trying to calm me down. "It was her" I stopped walking for a few seconds.

"Halley, I'm sorry, but she's dead" Kara grabbed me by my shoulders. "Your mom died in my arms, sweetheart" she wiped the tears that were streaming down my cheeks.

"But... I..." I didn't find words to keep talking, ending up crying in my cousin's arms.

At that moment I wasn't sure about what I had seen, after all my cousin was righ, my mom was dead, it was impossible for that woman to be her.

However, a part of me was truly believing that what I saw was real, it felt like it, but I could be wrong. They could be playing with my feelings.

"I think we're going gome" she whispered as Alex came inside the room.

"He talked" Alex said, both of us looking at her. "He didn't say who is behind it, but he told me that you are in danger" she pointed at me. "I don't know why, but whoever is doing it, is trying to reach you" she explained as I hide my face behind my hands.

"Can I go home? I need time" I looked at my cousin, who nodded.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow" Kara said to Alex as I started walking away.

The way back home was completely silent, neither of us knowing what to say about everything that was happening and, even though I knew she wanted to talked to me, I walked into my room with the sole purpose of just laying on my bed and close my eyes, I didn't want to keep thinking about it.

"Hal, Can I come in?" I heard my cousin knocking on the door.

"I don't wanna talk" I told her as she opened the door, Saffire was in between my arms.

"I know, sweetheart, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay" she said sitting on the edge of the bed. "Are you okay?" she asked gently tucking my hair behind my ear.

"No" I answered fighting the tears that were being contained in my eyes. "I guess I'm not having my phone back" I sighed.

"No, you're not, you disobeyed Mon-El" she answered as I nodded. "After what Alex has said, I don't want you involved in any of this" my cousin told me.

"You're sending me to Argo, right?" I looked straight into her eyes, moment at which she looked away. "When is that happening?" I questioned.

"I guess tomorrow after I talk to my mom, it's the safest place for you at the moment" she explained as I closed my eyes, not saying anything else, after all it wouldn't matter. "Have sweet dreams, baby" she kissed my forehead before leaving the room.

I sighed. Was it the best for me? Was there anything she wasn't telling me?

* * *

"Halley?" I woke up startled by someone hitting my shoulder, opening my eyes only to find little Leo standing in front of me.

"Hey, What's wrong?" I asked observing that it was still dark outside. "You okay?" I questioned sitting up.

"I can't sleep" he answered rubbing his eyes.

"Okay, come here, sweet boy" I laid him down in the bed before doing the same, embracing him. "Try to sleep, I'm here with you, kiddo" I kissed his hair.

Leo was soon deeply asleep as I remained with my eyes open, thinking, I wasn't sure that the four year old would understand what was happening or if he was going to do well with me leaving, because I did know that I would miss him so badly.

The child was a joy, he was always that happy that it reminded me of sunshine Kara, he was as optimistic as her and as goofy as his father.

I had loved him since day one, since the exact moment my cousin and Mon-El told me that she was pregnant, I was really excited about having a little sibling.

Slowly I closed my eyes, starting to fall asleep still keeping embraced the four year old.

* * *

**KARA'S P. O. V**

She walked into her cousin's room only to find Halley sleeping at the edge of the bed while Leo was taking the rest of the bed, the child with his arms opened keeping the teenager on the edge.

"Leo is not..." Mon-El stopped talking the moment he walked inside. "They're going to miss each other" he commented as she nodded.

It was going to be difficult for all of them, but it was the only way of keeping her cousin safe, away from anyone that wanted to hurt her.

"Do you think he will understand?" Mon-El asked her as she sighed.

"I don't expect him to understand" she answered. "I'm doing the right thing, right?" she questioned him.

"I don't know" he shrugged his shoulders. "I think you're trying to choose the best option for her" he commented. "But I don't think she's happy about it" he told her.

She nodded. She was aware of her cousin not liking her decision, but she was still thinking that it was for her cousin's sake.

Halley moved in her dream, her blue eyes opening only to look at them confused, so she smiled wanting to show her that everything was alright. It was soon after that when Leo who woke up as well, jumping over the teenager with a huge smile on his face.

"Good morning, buddy!" her cousin exclaimed embracing him tightly.

However, the teenager in spite of being smiling, was looking directly at her as if she was begging her not to do it.

"It's time to get up, breakfast is ready" Mon-El told them as Halley pouted while shaking her head. "You're going to be late to school, so come on" he commented, but she just stared at him, still keeping Leo embraced. "Okay" he sighed before picking up the four year old and putting him on his back before taking the teenager on his arms.

She couldn't avoid laughing at her cousin's surprised face, but Halley didn't say anything, just resting her head on his shoulder while closing her eyes.

Breakfast was quiet, more than usual, the sixteen year old barely saying anything, just answering some questions that Leo was making her.

"I have to take Leo to daycare, Do you want a ride, Halley?" Mon-El asked.

"No, I'll fly to school" the girl answered as she shared a concerned gaze with Mon-El, her cousin knew that she wasn't going to let her, not after what was going on. "Forbidden" her cousin muttered. "Then I guess that yes, I need a ride" the teenager answered to his question as she got a message from Alex.

"I gotta go" she said. "I'll see you later, behave, little monster" she kissed the top of her son's head. "Call me if you need anything, okay?" she asked Halley while handing her back her phone, to what the teenager looked at her confused.

"Really?" her cousin questioned not daring to take the phone.

"Yeah, just in case you need is one of us" she answered.

"I have the necklace" the girl wasn't truly trusting her.

"I know" she smiled. "You don't want your phone back?" she asked her.

"I do" Halley answer picking it.

"Be safe" she whispered kissing the girl's hair.

She flew to the DEO, her sister was waiting for her outside the room where that man was being contained, seeing how Alex was frowning, something wasn't right.

"Hey, What's wrong?" she asked.

"He kind of talked" her sister answered while leading her to a different room. "I've got a name, but I'm not sure if he has said it because it was what we wanted to hear" Alex told her.

"Non?" she frowned as her sister nodded.

"He wants you and Halley out of his plan, you're both in danger" Alex explained, making her sigh while looking away.

"I'm going to Argo, I have to talk to my mom about Halley staying there, I'll be back as soon as possible, keep an eye on her" she asked, to what her sister nodded.

Non being out there and wanting to hurt Halley wasn't good, she really needed to take her cousin away from National City.

* * *

**HALLEY'S P. O. V**

"Wait, so it's true what Levi said, you're leaving" Ally looked at me with so much sadness in her eyes. "Why? What happened?" she questioned as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm going to live with my aunt for a little while, I'll be back" I tried to smile.

"When?" she asked.

"I... I don't know" I answered. "I'm gonna miss you, guys" I hugged both of them while trying not to let the tears escape my eyes.

"We're gonna miss you, too" Levi whispered tightening the hug.

I let go of them the moment I heard a noise followed by some voices, it was them, they were talking about completing that phase of the mission.

"I have to leave, I'll talk to you later" I ran away toward the place from where I was listening the voices.

I pressed my necklace knowing that it was the easiest way my cousin would find me, starting to worry when she didn't appear, but that didn't stop me from walking up to where they were.

It was just two, the same prisoners as last night, so started approaching them slowly, trying not to get their attention, but it was one of them who turn around and smile.

"You shouldn't be messing with this, kid" he commented.

"Who's doing this?" I asked.

"You don't need to know" he answered as I narrowed my eyes. "Now move before I change my mind" he warned me, but I didn't do as told.

He sighed before throwing the first punch, which I stopped, however, when the fight started being two against one, I knew that I wasn't going to stop them, asking myself how Kara was able to do it.

One of the punch landed on my stomach, moment at which I fell into my knees, but I still try to get up as their hands kept me in place before forcing my head to my side while one of them injected a needle in my neck.

"Next time it won't be a warning" he said pushing me to the ground. "He wants you dead, stop playing the superhero game, kid" the man kicked me before leaving.

I coughed feeling the blood in my mouth, closing my eyes in tears, everything was dizzy around me, but managing to feel that someone was placing my head on its lap.

"Hang in there, little one" I smiled when I heard that familiar voice before falling unconscious.

* * *

**KARA'S P. O. V**

Halley was injured. That was what Levi had told her, so she didn't hesitate about flying to where the teenagers were, landing beside them still in her Supergirl's suit.

"Supergirl?" Allison stared at her surprised.

"Kara sent me" she answered as she observed the scene.

Levi was with Halley's head on his lap, her cousin's face completely beaten, which got her to look away for a few seconds, she couldn't bear to see the girl like that.

"Did you see what happened?" she asked.

"No, but when we came, there was a woman with her" Levi told her, making her frown.

"Did you see her face?" she questioned, to what both teenagers shook their heads. "Thanks for staying with her" she picked up Halley. "She will be fine" she assured them before leaping into the sky.

She couldn't avoid feeling responsible, she had left for hours, enough time for her cousin to get beaten up, if she had stayed, she could have helped her or, at least, kept the teenager safe.

She was pushed out of the med bay shortly after leaving the girl on the stretcher, observing how her baby cousin was being surrounded by doctors.

"Kara" her sister called her, so she looked at her hoping for good news. "She has kryptonite in her sistem, it was injected in her neck" Alex told her. "She will be fine."

She nodded. It was hard to look at her cousin and see her that wounded, she would have taken her place without even thinking about it.

It was just a few seconds after when she saw Dev-Em and her mom approaching her, her mom must have told him about what was happening, so she couldn't avoid looking away trying to calm herself down.

"What happened?" Dev-Em asked pointing at Halley.

"I don't know" she answered. "What are you doing here?" she questioned, it had been years since he had come to National City.

"My daughter is in danger and you expect me not to come" he looked at her as she sighed observing her cousin again. "It's Non, isn't it?" he questioned, so she just nodded.

It wasn't until a few minutes later when Halley started waking up, no wound was seen thanks to the sun lamps, but the teenager was clearly still in pain, because her cousin whined while trying to sit up.

"Easy, easy, you're okay" she whispered gently pushing her.

"I thought you wouldn't come" her cousin whispered, making her frown.

However, she soon understood what her cousin was referring to, the teenager was talking about the necklace, Halley had tried to get in contact with her.

She couldn't avoid feeling responsible for everything that had happened, if she had stayed, nothing of that would have happened, her baby cousin wouldn't have been beaten up.

"I'm sorry, sweetie" she apologized caressing the girl's cheek.

Slowly Halley started telling her everything that had happened, feeling guilty everytime her cousin described how they had hit her, not being able to imagine the pain that the teenager must have felt when they injected the kryptonite.

She ended up with her baby cousin in her arms as the girl started crying, trying not to do the same as well, just keeping the teenager embraced as tight as possible.

"When am I leaving?" Halley asked pulling away from her.

"Tonight" she answered seeing how her cousin nodded. "It will be okay, baby" she kissed her forehead.

* * *

**HALLEY'S P. O. V**

I kneeled down to take Leo in my arms, scooping him up to hug him tightly, the little boy gripping my t-shirt on his fist as he started crying.

I knew that he wouldn't understand what was happening, the reason why I was leaving, so it didn't surprise me that he didn't want to let go of me and, to be fair, I didn't want to either.

"I'm gonna miss you so much" I whispered before kissing his hair, his blue eyes shining brightly because of the tears. "Don't cry, buddy, we will be seeing each other, okay?" I told him with my heart completely broken at the sight of him crying that way.

"I love you" he increased the strength of the hug as I smiled.

"I love you too, kiddo" I kept him embraced for as long as possible, feeling how two little pairs of arms hugged my legs, meeting Willow's green eyes, moment at which I kneeled down to hug her as well.

Neither of them seemed to want to let go of me, as both of them hugged me tighter when I tried to move, which got me to smile. I was going to miss them every single day.

Little by little they moved away from me, Willow grabbing Leo's hand to take him to Kara as I approached Mon-El, What was I going to do without my best friend?

"You can't leave without him" he smiled handing me Saffire as I smiled back. "Remember that this is for your own good" he grabbed my chin. "We'll be in touch, okay? I can't wait for you to tell me how is school there" he commented making me laugh. "You will be back soon" he embraced me, kissing my hair.

"I hope so" I whispered with my head resting on his shoulder.

It was my cousin the one who hugged me as soon as I let go of Mon-El, her arms wrapping me tightly as she kissed continuously my hair before finally pulling away from me.

"We're going to miss you, baby" she whispered wiping the tears that were starting to fall down my cheeks. "This is harder than you went to your first camp, Rao, I cried so much" Kara commented getting me to laughed. "We'll be visiting you every weekend, okay?" she hugged me again. "I love you, sweetheart"

"Love you, too" I whispered trying not to start crying, but pulling away from her when I heard barks.

Alex came inside the room with Comet, who pulled from his leash to get closer to me, so I approached them, kneeling to hug him.

"Hi, boy" I smiled petting him.

"He's going with you, we thought that you won't feel that lonely if he's with you" Kara explained.

"Be safe, Halley" Alex asked before hugging me.

Once I finished saying goodbye to everyone, I took Comet leash and walked to my aunt and my father, sighing when I looked back at all the people that I was leaving behind.

"You're ready?" my aunt asked, to what I nodded.

We stepped through the portal, appearing in Argo as the first tears started to fall down my cheeks, moment at which my aunt hugged me.

"Welcome to Argo, Halley" she whispered kissing my forehead.

I had to believe that what my cousin and Mon-El said was true, it was for my own good.

**Hi!**

**Halley is leaving to Argo, we'll see how things go for here there. Meanwhile Kara will be working on finding Non and 'Astra'.**

**Have you seen Kara's new look for season five? I love it! At first I wasn't sure how it would work out because the red skirt is iconic.**

**I can't wait to see all the news we'll get this weekend at the SDCC.**

**Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

**Ayrin**


	5. Chapter 5

**HALLEY'S P. O. V**

I sighed observing how everyone was greeting their friends as I was just still trying to find my classroom, afraid of being the new girl from a different planet.

I had been improving my kryptonese since I was younger, but that didn't mean that I wasn't insecured about being around them, I hadn't been raised by the kryptonian culture, there was so many things that made me different from them.

"You seem to be a little bit lost" I heard someone saying, so I frowned while turning around, but I couldn't be happier when I saw him.

"Val!" I exclaimed hugging him.

"Hal!" he exclaimed back, embracing me. "You're aunt told me that you're staying for a while" he explained after we pulled away, making me nod as I kept staring at everything. "Relax, you're gonna be fine" he smiled. "Come with me, I'll show you your classroom" he grabbed my hand before starting walking.

"Wait, So you're not staying with me?" I questioned scared of being by myself.

"I'm next grade of yours" he answered. "But don't worry, I'll check on you every time I can, okay?" he tried to calm me down, but I was still insecured. "What are you afraid of?" he questioned.

"Everything" I answered looking away. "What if I don't know how to do something? Earth is slightly different, Kara tried to teach me some things, but..." I couldn't continue talking because he interrupted me.

"Hey, hey, calm down, you'll do it fine" he grabbed me by my shoulders. "It's okay not knowing how to do something, we're here to learn, trust me, it won't be that hard" he said, to what I nodded as the bell rang. "I'll see you later, have a nice day" he waved walking away.

I stared at him until he disappeared in the hallway, focusing my gaze in all the people that was entering the classroom, Would I fit in?

I could feel everyone staring at me, observing every single step I took as I tried to keep my gaze on the front not wanting to get even more nervous, but it was obvious that I was the new girl.

For most part of the morning I stood there in silence, only talking when the teacher asked me to introduce myself, which I did, getting the attention from all my classmates the moment I talked about Earth.

That fact made that some classmates approached me to ask about Earth, which was starting to overwhelm me, but I tried to answer to their questions. They even stayed with me during lunch like if they were trying for me to fit in, but I felt different, I couldn't understand what they were talking about.

"See, it's not going that bad, huh?" Val smiled approaching me, but I didn't say anything, I just looked at him. "Hey, What's wrong?" he asked.

"I miss my friends" I admitted. "I might be a Kryptonian, but I'm from a different place... Argo doesn't feel like home" I tried to explain as he looked at me with sadness. "I mean..., don't get me wrong, I love coming for visiting or vacation, but my home, my family is there" I wiped the tears that were starting to fall down my cheeks.

"I know that it's going to be hard, but you'll see how little by little you're going to start feeling that this is your home" he said sitting beside me. "During the time you're here, you will have me as your friend, I hope that you like the idea" he grinned before hugging me, making me smile.

"I love the idea" I whispered.

Through the years our relationship had grown stronger, going from two shy little kids who didn't talk to each other, to us at that moment, being each other's cofidents and best friends.

"Do you mind if I ask you what's going on?" he questioned, so at first I looked at him confused, but understanding what he was referring to.

"No, Do you remember Non?" I asked seeing him nod. "He's back, Myriad is back and he wants me dead, so yes, my cousin doesn't want me somewhere he can find me" I explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that, at least he won't find you here" he said as if he was trying to show me the good thing about being there. "How's everyone? Leo?" he asked as I smiled.

"He's so big, I bet he's going to be bigger next time I see him" I answered. "He's so smart, adorable and caring..., Rao, I miss him" I told him seeing him smile.

After school he walked with me to my aunt's house, promising me that he would pick me up next morning, to what I agreed, feeling grateful for having him by my side.

Comet ran up to me the moment I walked inside, so I couldn't avoid crouching to embrace him, taking my time to pet him.

"Hey, How was school?" my aunt asked.

"It's different" I answered. "But it was good" I smiled.

"Your father is coming to see you" she told me, to what I nodded not really excited, looking at the door the moment the bell rang.

I barely looked at him before returning my attention to Comet. Our relationship wasn't perfect as I still didn't trust him, there were many things that I didn't understand.

"Hey, kid, How was school?" he questioned.

"Good" I answered without even looking at him.

"That's all I get?" he asked, but I just shrugged my shoulders. "Halley, it's been four years, When are you going to talk to me?" he questioned concerned.

"I... Why?" I looked at him. "Why didn't you take me away from there? Why didn't you stop him? Why did you let him destroy my childhood? Why...?" he interrupted me before I could keep asked him.

"I couldn't, he would have killed me, What would have happened to you then?" he observed me, waiting for an answer.

"You were imprisoned by the DEO, How's that different?" I felt tears in my eyes. "You disappeared one day and never come back, I was scared, I trusted you..." I shook my head in tears.

"Halley, you always have been the most important thing in my life, you still are" he said approaching me and, for the first time, I didn't move. "I wished I could have changed your childhood, you didn't deserve anything he did to you... I'm sorry" he stared directly into my eyes, seeing that he was saying the truth, letting him embrace me. "He will not hurt you again, I won't let him, I promise, kiddo" he whispered. "I love you" he kissed my forehead as I closed my eyes, feeling as safe and protected as when I was five years old.

* * *

I laughed out loud because of Val's comment as he stared at me seriously like is he was trying not to laugh, but failing.

He was supposed to be helping me with calculus, but, as always, we got distracted talking about something else and playing with Comet.

School wasn't going bad, I was getting along with my classmates, but there were still some subjects that I really didn't get. It was different from what I was used to, but not difficult.

"Hey, What are you two laughing at?" I turned my head when I heard my cousin's voice.

It wasn't just Kara the person I found there, it was Mon-El and Leo asleep in his arms, so I couldn't avoid getting up to approach them with a huge smile on my face.

My cousin didn't give me time to react before embracing me tightly, Mon-El wrapping his arm around us while kissing my hair.

"None told me you were coming" I said pulling away from them.

"It was supposed to be a surprise" Kara answered before embracing me again. "We missed you, sweetheart" she kissed my forehead before finally letting me go.

"I missed you, too" I smiled gently caressing Leo's hair.

"How's everything, Val?" Mon-El asked him while approaching to greet him, so soon both of them started a conversation.

Comet started running and jumping from side to side, waving his tail happily, so I couldn't avoid smiling, we were all together again.

"How are you?" Kara asked. "School?"

"Good, Val is really helping me" I answered as she smiled. "It was hard the first days, but now..., it's fun, I like it" I commented. "How are things going?" I questioned hoping for an answer.

"I have a lead, I'm looking for him, I'll tell you when we find him, okay?" she told me, to what I nodded.

"Just keep yourself safe, I'm afraid of him hurting you, too" I whispered looking directly into her eyes.

"Don't worry about that, baby" she answered caressing my hair.

I sighed not wanting to say anything else, Kara never wanted to be protected by anyone, but I just hoped that he wouldn't hurt her, because I knew that just like me, she was in danger, he wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

It was a few minutes later when Leo woke up, looking around confused, his face lightning up the moment he saw me, jumping from his father's arms to hugged me, so I crouched down to take him in my arms.

"Hi, buddy" I embraced him tightly as he giggled. "You're happy, huh?" I tickled him laughing with him. "Do you remember Val?" I pointed at him.

"Hi, Leo" Val approached us as the four year old smiled. "You're getting so big!" he exclaimed ruffling Leo's hair.

"Comet!" the kid exclaimed before asking me to leave him on the floor.

I smiled widely at the sight of Leo and Comet playing. I was happy of having my family there with me, I had missed them every single day.

"Well, I think I'm going home, see you tomorrow, Halley" Val said as I grabbed his arm.

"No, stay for dinner, please, just like the old times" I looked at him with puppy eyes, seeing a smile on his face.

"Okay, fine" he answered.

"Did something happen that we don't know?" Mon-El questioned, getting me to look at him, moment in which I understood to what he was referring to.

"No! Shut up!" I exclaimed causing him and my cousin to laugh. "Now let's have dinner, Shall we?"

* * *

I stared at my aunt confused when she told me that she wouldn't be at home when I would return from school, I knew that there was something she wasn't telling me.

"Are you going to Earth?" I asked observing her face, she didn't want to tell what was happening.

"Halley..." she sighed.

"What's going on?" I questioned. "I won't leave to school without knowing, Did something happen to Kara?" I got up from the chair that I sitting on.

"No, Kara is alright" she answered, making me frown. "You can't come with me, okay?" my aunt looked at me seriously. "Have a nice day, sweetie" she kissed my forehead.

"You too" I smiled.

However, that didn't stopped me and shortly after she left, I went into the lab and through the portal, ready to find out whatever they were hiding.

I stopped walking when I found my aunt talking with Alex, there was concerned in their voices.

"How reliable is it?" my aunt asked.

"One hundred percent" Alex answered.

"When will we tell Halley?" Alura questioned.

"I don't know, whenever Kara decides" the director of the DEO explained.

"Director, Where do we transfer her?" one agent asked, moment at which I turned around, a pair of blue eyes observing me closely.

Tears appearing in my eyes, a glance that felt like years before I ran away from there, my cousin screaming my name trying to stop me, but I didn't stop running until I got into a room where I could be alone.

**Hi!**

**I'm still reading all the news we got from SDCC, but I did watch the promo, Lena and Kara's friendship it's like really broken. Also Crisis on Infinite Earths... What's going to happen? They said that it will affect to everyone's lives.**

**The other day I was reading some little scenes that I wrote a while ago and I found this one, which it was supposed to be for episode 14 from season 2, but I didn't included. I think Mon-El and Halley's relationship is one that I really love apart from the one with Kara's, also I agree with Alex.**

Kara woke up having Halley curled up against her, Mon-El embracing the child protectively, both of them still deeply asleep, even though it was late in the morning.

Last night had been completely crazy for the three of them, Halley had fallen asleep late in the night and had woken up around 4 A.M, begging her to let her sleep with them in the bed, so she couldn't say no. However, it didn't ended there because the five year old had been having nightmares and constantly crying during a big part of the night, so neither of them, Mon-El and her, had slept at all.

When she looked back at them, she noticed that Mon-El was starting to wake up, looking at her before smiling and look to the child he was still keeping between his arms.

"Good morning" he smiled trying to embrace her as well, which made Halley move, stirring up before opening her blue eyes. "Hey, kiddo" Mon-El tickled the child, who just closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him.

"Hey, don't go back to sleep" she tickled her cousin causing the child to move away, but opening her eyes again. "Good morning, sweetheart" she smiled brushing her dark hair away from her face. "We have to leave in twenty minutes" she commented after looking her phone.

The three of them got up, Halley clinging to Mon-El's t-shirt, not even leaving him alone at all, only the time she was distracted with eating her breakfast, because after that, the child went back to be his little shadow.

* * *

He offered to stay with Halley, well, he didn't have much choice, while Kara and J'onn worked trying to find CADMUS' truck.

He decided to take the child to the park, not being sure if the child would actually be playing with other kids or she would only stay with him as she had been doing for the past few days.

"Can I have an ice cream? Pleeeaaase" Halley begged.

"You've had breakfast ten minutes ago, kiddo" he commented as Halley pouted. "Don't look at me like that" he laughed trying not to give in.

"Pleeeaaaase" the five year old didn't give up, putting puppy eyes as she looked at him. "We don't have to tell Kara" the child added making him laugh.

"Of course not, kiddo" he smiled ruffling her hair. "Okay, okay, you're having an ice cream" he finally said.

The child smiled happily, taking his hand to bring him to the closet place were they could by some ice cream, sitting on a bench with the kid, so she could eat it easily.

However, shortly after they had sat down on the bench, he received a message from Kara telling him to go back to the DEO, they had found Jeremiah. So without really explaining Halley, he picked her up and walked to the organization.

"Ice cream?" Kara asked looking directly to her baby cousin, who was keeping the cone of ice cream too close to herself. "She has barely have breakfast" the superheroe commented that time looking at him.

"Yeah, I know, but she looked at me with puppy's eyes, I couldn't say no" he defended himself.

"Hey, you two, stop fighting over your child and come inside" Alex told them at the infirmary's door.

"She's not... " Kara as well as him tried to answer.

"No, of course not" Alex rolled her eyes. "You two have already made her baby... Um..., Karamel" the agent laughed.

"What?" Kara exclaimed before looking at him, who was laughing as well.

The oldest kryptonian shook her head before grabbing her cousin's hand and walk inside the room leaving him behind.

**Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

**Ayrin**


	6. Chapter 6

**HALLEY'S P. O. V**

I wasn't surprised when the door opened, Mon-El stepping inside the room while staring at me with concerned.

He didn't say anything, just sitting beside me, his arms wrapping around me, my head on his chest as tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"Try to breathe, kiddo" he asked gently rubbing circles on my back as I shook my head, I couldn't breathe. "Yes, you can, just try" he whispered.

"I... I can't" I sobbed, my eyes closed.

"Shh, calm down" he caressed my hair, his hand resting on my cheek as he wiped the tears. "I know this is going to be hard, but you need to be strong, sweetie" he kissed my forehead.

I looked at him in tears. At that moment I didn't know how I should be feeling, if I should be angry or happy or... Everything I could do at that moment was crying, feeling betrayed.

"Can I come in?" I heard Kara asking, making me to close my eyes when she did so. "Halley, how are you feeling, sweetie?" she questioned kneeling in front of me, but I just looked away. "I knew you weren't ready" she sighed as I get myself closer to Mon-El like when I was younger. "She's worried about you..., we all are, baby" she tucked my hair behind my ear.

"I want to go back to Argo" I said pulling away from him to get up.

"Hey, hey, no, not without knowing that you're going to be fine" Kara grabbed my arm to stop me, but I moved to get rid of the grip.

"I'm fine" I murmured without even looking at her.

"No, you're not" she answered making me turn around, tears still running down my face when my gaze locked with hers. "Halley..." she whispered as I sobbed.

"She was dead, Kara" I told her, for the first time being able to realize how broken I was. "It's been eleven years... How is it even possible?" I questioned, my cousin embracing me tightly.

"Something changed when you traveled to the past" Mon-El said approaching us, to what I was about to complain, I didn't travel to that time. "I know, but time travel is a little more complex that you think" he explained.

"Since when do you know?" I asked pulling away from my cousin, studying her face. "The lead... It was her... Is she behind all of this?" I questioned looking directly into her eyes.

"No, as far as she told us, she isn't behind Myriad" Kara answered, she was saying the truth.

"Do you trust her?" I asked, not doing it myself.

"Umm... Yes, I trust her" she responded, but I shook my head. "She wants to see you, sweetheart" my cousin said.

"Not happening" I told her upsetted, Kara sighing worried.

"She's your mom, Hal" she pointed out, which only upsetted me even more.

"No, she was" I shook my head. "I don't remember that it was her the one who raised me" I looked at her eyes. "She lost that privilege the moment she decided not to come back in eleven years!" I yelled as my cousin embraced me again. "I want to go to Argo, please" I tried to pull away from her, but Kara kept me in her arms.

"Okay, it's your decision" she whispered kissing my forehead. "Mon-El, Can you go with her?" she asked as I frowned, I didn't need a babysitter.

"Sure" he answered, Kara finally letting me go.

Kara accompanied us to the portal, Mon-El and I walking through it, my eyes closed the moment we stepped inside the living room, Val and my father were waiting there. However, I didn't say anything before leaving to my bedroom, Mon-El following me close.

"I want to be alone, please" I asked him while curling up in the bed.

"Okay, just tell us if you need something, okay?" he whispered, to what I nodded. "Love you, kiddo" he kissed my hair before leaving the room.

I just needed time to be alone, to think about what had happened, Saffire in between my arms as I kept my eyes closed.

I couldn't believe that she was alive, that after all those years she had come back, but at that moment I wasn't sure if I wanted to welcome her back into my life, I wasn't ready.

* * *

**KARA'S P. O. V**

She sighed approaching her sister, if there was someone who was more confused than anyone else, that was Alex. She was, too.

"How's Halley?" her sister asked worried about the teenager.

"She went back to Argo, Mon-El is with her" she answered looking inside the room where her mom and aunt were talking, both of them crying. "I can't believe it's real" she commented with a smile. "I guess I should tell her about Halley" she said before knocking on the door.

Both women looked at her for a few seconds, her aunt still staring at the door af if she was expecting for someone else to come in, but Halley wasn't going to do so.

However, she wasn't sure if she would let Halley meet her at that moment, not until she knew the whole story about her aunt, so until then she would protect her cousin.

"Halley?" Astra asked as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but she's not ready" she answered seeing how her aunt nodded. "She needs time" she pointed out. "She's with Mon-El in Argo" she told them.

"Is she okay?" her aunt questioned, to what she sighed.

"Umm... No, but she will be" she answered. "I didn't want to tell her, not yet, but... Since she doesn't listen to any of us..." she tried to explain, her aunt frowning. "I'm protecting her, I knew she wasn't ready" she said wanting to change the topic of the conversation. "Why did you appear now?" she questioned.

"Halley is in danger" Astra answered. "I have two prisoners that work for him as well as for me, Non wants her dead, he's searching for her since the evening she stood by your side" her aunt explained. "He knows how to find her if he wants, but he also wants to drag me out of hiding, that's what he's trying" those words made her close her eyes, What did he really want?

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"We have to be careful, I'm not sure if someone is infiltrated here at the DEO" Astra told them, moment at which she panicked.

"Wait, You mean like an agent?" Alex questioned approaching them.

"Agent Danvers..., or should I say Director now? You don't come to kill me this time?" her aunt smirked as her sister's face change. "But, yes, that's what I meant" Astra finally answered.

"I'll try to find him or her" her sister said before leaving the room.

She frowned not knowing if she should be glad that her cousin was in Argo, or if she should be scared of that person knowing where Halley was.

However, even though she needed more answers, she decided not to keep asking, only wanting to check on her baby cousin, so without barely saying anything she left the room.

* * *

**HALLEY'S P. O. V**

I opened my eyes frightened when I heard the door opening, my gaze meeting Val's, who observed me with worriness while approaching the bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up" he apologized.

"It's okay, I wasn't asleep" I told him trying to smile.

"Mon-El asked me to check on you" he said sitting on the edge of the bed. "He kind of told us what happened, How are you feeling?" he asked, to what I shrugged.

"I don't know" I answered sitting up in the bed. "She came back after eleven years..., I was five the last time I saw her, dead... There was a pool of blood and her skin was so cold..." I couldn't control the tears that were welling up in my eyes. "I still remember that scene so clearly" I sobbed hiding my face in my hands.

Val looked at me as if he wasn't sure what he should say, just pulling me into an embrace, his hand rubbing circles in my back as if he was trying to calm me down, but I hid my face in his shoulder still sobbing.

"I can't imagine how hard is this, Halley, but I do know that you're strong" he whispered caressing my hair. "Hey, hey, look at me" he grabbed my chin. "What do you think if we take Comet out for a walk?" he asked wiping the tears, but I didn't answer. "It will be good for you" he smiled, his greenish blue eyes staring directly at mine.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds before nodding, so we both got up, going to the living room, Mon-El getting up from the couch to approach us.

"You're okay?" he asked.

"I'm okay" I answered even if I was not. "We're going out with Comet" I told him.

"Halley, I'm not sure about that" my father commented. "Are you sure you're okay?" he questioned as I bowed down my head.

However, before I could say anything, a loud noise sounded from the lab, from where the portal was, moment at which I looked at Mon-El trying to verify that the person that was there wasn't Kara, seeing how he shook his head.

I started walking there not listening to Mon-El when he tried to stop me, I needed to know who was there, but stopping the exact moment I saw that agent pointing at me with a gun.

"If I were you, I wouldn't make a noise" he said. "You're going to do everything I tell you, starting by walking through the portal" he told me, but I didn't move.

"What if I don't? Are you going to shoot me?" I questioned kind of mockering him.

"I will, you won't recover, they're made of kryptonite, which will make things easier for him" he answered with a smirk.

"Halley!" Mon-El exclaimed as the three of them entered inside the lab. "Move away from her" he told him while approaching me slowly.

"I just need her to come with me, there's no need for anyone to be hurt" the agent commented, but that didn't make Mon-El to step away from me, instead, he grabbed my arm.

"Walk to the portal" he whispered, getting me to look at him while shaking my head. "Trust me, kiddo" he embraced me, that gun was still pointing at me. "Go."

I looked at him one last time before starting to walk, but I was still focused on the agent, frowning the moment I saw Mon-El making a sign.

Everything that happened after that was in slow motion, not being able to react when the agent shot, Val falling to the floor as I screamed.

"Take him out, Halley!" I heard someone scream, so I did.

I didn't know from where I got the strength, but I managed to drag him through the portal, kneeling down the moment we were at the DEO.

He had a gunshot in his right shoulder, blood was pouring out, so I pressed the wound with my hands trying to stop the bleeding.

"You're going to be okay" I whispered, seeing how he nodded while closing his eyes. "Hey, no, Val, open your eyes, stay with me, please" I begged in tears. "Help! I need help!" I screamed.

I couldn't carried him, my cells weren't charged and I didn't want to leave him alone, so I just kept screaming while hoping for someone to hear me.

"Oh, Rao, Halley!" my cousin exclaimed kneeling beside us. "What happened?" she asked, so I tried to explain everything between sobs, my hands still on his shoulder as he put his left hand over mine. "You have to let them do their job, okay?" she brushed my hair away from my face, moment at which I realized the doctors that were there.

Slowly I let go from Val, tears streaming down my cheeks as I observed how they took him away, my hands still covered in his blood. I couldn't lose him.

I saw how my cousin disappeared into the portal, my own fear controlling me without being able to do something to stop it.

"Can I help?" I asked, Alex shaking her head. "Please, they don't have powers and he has kryptonite bullets" I begged, my cousin was in danger.

"Okay, look, this is solar grenade, throw it close to the them" she explained giving me the grenade.

I nodded walking through the portal, everyone looking at me confused, but I didn't explain why I was there, only throwing the grenade when I knew that was the perfect moment.

It only took my cousin a little bit more of fight before being able to retain him, moment at which I observed the portal, it was about to close.

"Go, go!" Kara screamed, but I shook my head.

"Comet, we can't leave without him" I told her, seeing how my father ran out from there, only to come back with Comet. "Thank you" I smiled taking his leash.

"Dev-Em?" Kara questioned confused when he stood by the control.

"Go, I'm staying" he said, making me stop.

"No, no!" I screamed as Mon-El grabbed me to pulled me through the portal, Kara guiding the agent. "No!"

The portal closed shortly after my cousin stepped into the DEO room, Mon-El embracing me tightly as I started to cry.

I pulled away from him the moment I remembered that Val was at the med bay, running there only to find out that his heart had stopped beating.

"No! He can't die!" I screamed entering inside.

"Take her out from here!" Alex exclaimed as Kara grabbed my arms to pulled me away.

"It's my fault, it's my fault..." I couldn't stop sobbing, my cousin embracing me tightly.

"Shh, it's okay, he's going to be okay" she whispered, but I shook my head, not being able to breathe. "Halley, please, breathe" she asked, but I couldn't. "I know you've been thought a lot, but you need to calm down, baby" she caressed my hair.

I did try. However, I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened, we wouldn't be able to go back to Argo until we figure out a way to get there... His family, How would we tell them what happened?

"Hal? Halley!" I heard my cousin calling me, not even realizing that I was falling to the floor, only a few seconds before I let myself be carried away by unconsciousness.

**Hi!**

**So Astra is back, but Halley doesn't accept the fact that her mom has come back to life. It's like a lot going on for Halley.**

**Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

**Ayrin**


	7. Chapter 7

**KARA'S P. O. V**

She had decided to take her cousin to a room where the teenager could rest, not wanting her to wake up in the med bay surrounded by all the people that were trying to make sure that Val was fine.

Halley had woken up only to close her eyes again and fall back to sleep, the teenager was exhausted and she couldn't blame her, it had been so much information to process.

She stared at the door when she heard it opening, her aunt and sister walking inside the room as she just stood in front of her cousin not really being sure if she should let Astra approach Halley.

"I know what you said earlier, but she insisted" her sister explained.

"I'm not sure if Halley is ready" she commented, still worried about the teenager.

"She will leave before Halley wakes up" Alex told her as she sighed, but finally nodding. "Call me when she awakes" her sister asked before leaving.

She observed how her aunt approached the teenager, gently brushing her daughter's hair away from her face, her hand resting on the girl's cheek, Halley sleeping so peacefully.

"What are you protecting her from?" her aunt questioned.

"From being hurt by you" she answered harshly. "You were dead... I still don't understand" she looked at her aunt confused about how it was possible for her to be alive.

"I was imprisoned by the government, after Myriad was over, I escaped" her aunt started to explain. "I saw both of you, how she gripped your hand with a huge smiled and I knew that the best thing for her was to stay with you" Astra told her while looking away. "I needed to stay undercover, I would have made her have to hide, she wouldn't have had a normal childhood, but she would have it with you" she was able to observed how her aunt was about to start crying. "I've been there every day that was important for her, I was there her first day of school, her birthdays, the day she rode a bike for the first time..." the woman started crying. "I couldn't think of a better person to take care of her, Kara"

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" she questioned. "I didn't find her, she found me, she approached me wrapped in her baby blanket and barefoot... And all those marks... Rao, she was covered in wounds and scars" she told Astra in tears, her aunt not even looking at her.

"Do you think I don't feel responsible for everything he did to her?" her aunt asked as she shook her head. "I want to protect her from him and if that means I have to fight, I will do it" Astra looked at her.

"I will do it, too" she assured with a little smile. "I've missed you" she whispered embracing her aunt.

"I've missed you, too" Astra kissed her forehead before pulling away from her. "You've done a great job taking care of her, she an amazing young woman, thank you" her aunt smiled as she shook her head, she didn't need for her to thank her.

If she had to make the decision again of taking care of Halley, she would do it with eyes closed, not even thinking about it. That girl was her own world, she loved her with all her heart and she had made a vow to protect from everything that could hurt her.

She turned her head the moment she heard the door opening, her son running to hug her legs being followed by his father.

"I'm sorry, I tried to stop him" Mon-El apologized as she shook her head, picking Leo up. "How is she?" he questioned pointing at Halley.

"Asleep" she a answered. "Do you say hi, baby?" she asked her son, who stared at Astra before looking back at her. "She's Astra, she's Halley's mommy" she told him.

"Is she leaving? I don't want her to leave" Leo looked at her with tears in his blue eyes, her lower lip trembling.

"No, no, Halley isn't leaving" she tried to calm him down. "She's here to see her, but that doesn't mean that she's leaving, okay?" she wanted to explain him, but Leo seemed not to trust her words.

"I should leave, she's starting to wake up" her aunt commented pointing to the teenager, who was starting to stir.

She nodded knowing that it was for the best, that Halley wouldn't be prepared to open her eyes and find her mother right beside her, not after how the girl had reacted before.

Her cousin opened her eyes shortly after her mom had walked outside the room, her blue eyes looking at them for a few seconds as she frowned, it had been years since the last time she had see her cousin that broken.

_"She observed her seven year old cousin with concerned, because at that moment the child was sitting on the couch with a blank expression while watching some cartoons._

_"It's unlock!" she told her sister after Alex knocked on the door. "Hi!" she smiled, or at least, she tried._

_"How's Halley?" her sister asked after observing how the child hadn't even looked to the door. "Since when is she not talking?" Alex questioned making her sighed._

_"Last night" she answered. "She woke up because of a nightmare, I thought that she didn't want to talk about it, but this morning she didn't say any single word" she explained, her sister nodding still observing the child._

_Alex approached the seven year old, Halley not moving when the woman embraced her, but being able to see how her cousin closed her eyes during the time the hug lasted._

_However, when her sister let the kid go, Halley's blank expression came back to her little face, which made her try to hold her tears. Whatever Lex had done her cousin during those last days, it had broken that sweet little girl of bright blue eyes._

_"Are you sure about what we're going to do?" her sister asked, to what she nodded. "We need to tell her if we want Halley to be sincere" Alex told her._

_"I know" she whispered. "Teenage Halley told me about this... I should have done something before" she wiped the first tears that were escaping her eyes. "He tortured a child, Alex..., he tortured my baby cousin" she was feeling the rage starting to consume her._

_"It's okay, Kara, we're going to help her" her sister hugged her. "She's going to be okay" Alex tried to calm her down._

_She nodded. Her cousin was strong, she knew that, but at the same time she was terrified of having lost the seven year old._

_She took Halley's hand before start walking to her sister's apartment, the child just staring at her feet the moment Kelly opened the door._

_"Hey, baby, Do you remember Kelly?" she crouched to her cousin's height, Halley getting as close as possible to her._

_"Hi, sweetheart" James' sister kneeled in front of the kid, her cousin just looking at her as if she was afraid._

_"It's okay, baby" she whispered picking her up before sitting the child in the couch._

_"Have you ever done it with a child?" Alex questioned, her sister was as worried as she was._

_"Umm... No, I haven't" Kelly answered. "For this to work, I need her to be alone... She's going to try to look for your protection, but if neither of you are there, she will open up" the woman explained making her nodded, she would use her superhearing to see how her cousin was doing. "Could I asked what happened?" the moment that question was made, her sister looked at her waiting for her to answer._

_"Lex Luthor kidnapped her" she answered barely in a whispered._

_"Why would Lex kidnapped a seven year old?" Kelly asked as she sighed._

_"Because she's Supergirl's cousin..." she said taking off her glasses, Kelly frowning while staring at her. "It was a way to destroy me and to study how kryptonians physiology works" she explained._

_"Okay, I don't expect her to talk about what happened then, I just want her to talk about something" Kelly told them. "What does she really like?"_

_"Umm... Dragons" she answered, that subject would make her cousin talk or at least be interested in it._

_She looked one last time to her cousin, hoping for the child to be alright, to be as the same little girl she remembered from before being kidnapped."_

She still remembered Kelly's words, those about Halley talking and doing whatever she wanted until she was back to how she was before.

"Hey, How are you feeling?" she asked sitting Leo at the edge of the bed, the little boy stretching his arms towards Halley, who pulled him into a hug after sitting up.

At that moment she looked at Mon-El concerned as she knew that her cousin needed time to process everything that was happening, but that didn't mean that neither of them were worried about the teenager.

"Val?" she heard her cousin ask, so she turned to look at her not knowing what to answer, she didn't have news about him. "Is he okay?" Halley questioned.

"He is" Mon-El answered trying to keep her calm. "He's still unconscious, but the sun lamps are working, he will wake up soon" he explained, to what Halley nodded.

"Can I go see him?" her cousin asked.

"Yeah, sure, if you're feeling okay, I don't see why not" she answered taking Leo in her arms, so Halley could stand up. "Call any of us if you need something, okay?" she told her.

Halley just nodded before for the last time before walking outside the room, moment at which she questioned herself if the teenager would be alright.

* * *

**HALLEY'S P. O. V**

I walked inside the infirmary, sitting in a chair beside the stretcher, my hand holding his, I felt so responsible for everything that had happened, him being hurt was my fault, he had risked his life to save mine.

"Hal?" I heard Alex call me, so I stared at her. "Hey, I told your cousin to tell me when you woke up" she told me. "How are you?" my cousin's sister asked me.

"Fine" I answered in just a whispered. "How is him?" I questioned pointing to Val.

"We removed the bullet, he will wake up soon" she answered, to what I nodded. "Winn is trying to repair the portal, he has managed to contact you're father" Alex explained as I relaxed a little.

"Does his family know?" I asked her, seeing how she nodded.

I sighed while observing him, he didn't look as pale as before, so I guessed that I should trust their words, he would be fine.

My attention was drawn by some agents the moment they approached Alex to tell her that some aliens were attacking, however, because of the woman's face I knew who they were referring to, so I looked one last time to Val before getting up and approach them.

"Is it him?" I questioned the agents, both of them looking at Alex as if they weren't sure of what they should answer, being her the one who nodded. "I'm going" I claimed trying to sound as confident as possible.

"Umm..., No, I don't think that's happening" she answered as I shook my head.

"He hired an agent to kidnapped me and Val almost died, I'm going" I was serious about it, I wouldn't listen to anyone of them.

She didn't answer, Alex just grabbed my arm and pulled to the place where everyone else was, feeling all their gazes on me.

"What's going on? You're okay?" my cousin questioned while approaching us, to what I nodded. "Then what's happening?" she asked.

"I'm going with you" I told her, seeing how she frowned.

"Going where?" Kara seemed to be confused about what I was saying.

"Non is attacking, this time is him and she wants to go" Alex explained, making my cousin to shake her head. "That's what I said, but she keeps insisting" the director said.

"Halley, listen to me, you're not ready, not after everything that has happened" Kara grabbed my face so I would look at her. "I'm sorry, but you're staying here" she whispered as my gaze focused on the person that was behind her, my mother was nodding as if she agreed with what Kara was saying.

"I'm tired of being treated like a child" I huffed starting to get angry. "You can't keep protecting me from everything" I told her while pulling away from Kara.

"Halley, she's right, this too much for you" my mother said, moment at which I looked at her while frowning.

"You want to protect me now? You think I can't handle it?" I questioned looking directly into her eyes.

"Hal..." my cousin grabbed me by my arms the moment I started walking towards her.

"No, I want to listen" I told her. "Where have you been these past years?" I questioned angrily, observing how she looked away, tears being contained in my eyes. "I don't think you know me at all to decide if I can do it or not" I commented with anger in my voice. "I'm going" I assured them.

It was Mon-El who grabbed me after my cousin signed to him, pulling from me to take me to a separate room, seeing how he stayed by the door.

"What are you going to do? Stay there guarding the door?" I questioned him.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do until I'm sure that I can leave you alone" he told me.

I looked at him for a few seconds before sitting on a chair angrily, tired of not being trusted, but knowing that they would always think that I wasn't ready to be out there, fighting him.

Mon-El sat down in a chair beside me, staring at me as I closed my eyes, I couldn't avoid feeling that that fight was between Non and I.

"Do you really think I'm not ready?" I asked him in barely a whisper.

"Umm... No, I think you are" he answered as I frowned. "However, that doesn't mean I don't agree with them" Mon-El told me looking straight into my eyes. "You're ready, Halley, but this is too personal for you... After everything he did to you, you could be paralized because of his presence" he explained, making me sighed. "We want to protect you, kiddo" he embraced me before kissing my forehead.

I stood there with my head over his shoulder, my eyes closed as I tried to calm myself down. He was right, I didn't know how I would react in front of him.

We both looked towards the door when it opened, Winn standing at the other side, looking at me before smiling a little.

"You're friend Val is awake, he's asking about you" my cousin's best friend told me.

"Let's go see him" Mon-El said getting up before offering his hand, which I accepted to get up.

I smiled widely the moment I saw him, Val smiling as well as I walked next to him, definitely he was looking better than before, the sun lamps had worked perfectly.

"Hey, How are you?" he asked.

"I should ask that, Don't you think?" I asked him with a smile.

"I'm glad you're okay, Val" Mon-El smiled as I looked at him. "I leave you two alone, don't even think about it" he warned before leaving.

"I'm sorry, all of it was my fault" I bowed down my head, Val frowning while shaking his head.

"No, you're not the one to blame" he said reaching to grab my hand. "He's the one who wants to kidnap you" he pointed out.

"But you shouldn't have been involved" I looked at him. "I don't know if you already knew, but the portal is closed, they're working on fix it" I told him, seeing how he frowned. "My father stayed in Argo, he talked to your family" I explained, to what he nodded. "You're stuck here with us for now" I joked with a smile, getting him to laugh. "When was the last time you stayed here in Earth?" I asked him. "I think I was ten..."

"Yeah, it's been so long" he commented, fixing his gaze outside the room. "That's your mom, right?" he asked as I turned, observing her, she was talking to Kara.

"Yes" I answered in just a whisper. "I guess they're back" I commented.

A few minutes after that it was Alex who walked inside the med bay to tell us that Val was healthy enough to leave with us to home.

Leo couldn't be more excited about Val sleeping in his bedroom, wanting to show him every single toy he had, so I couldn't avoid laughing when I saw both of them playing with some action figures, the little boy was restless.

The exact moment I was alone in my room, I stepped closer to the window before sitting on a chair while observing the night sky, every single star that was visible from there, remembering all the nights that I had spent with my mother learning the name of the stars and constellations.

A few tears managed to escape my eyes, I was angry at her for not being there when I needed her, however, part of me was relieved of knowing that she was fine, that she was finally back with me.

**Hi!**

**It's going to be difficult for Halley to control her feelings about everything that it's happening, Mon-El is right, fighting Non is personal for her and she knows that.**

**I've been thinking about a superhero name for Halley for a while, but I can't think about anything, Do you have any suggestions?**

**Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

**Ayrin**


	8. Chapter 8

**HALLEY'S P. O. V**

_"My gazed locked with his, my eyes narrowed as I tried to control myself, knowing that I wouldn't win if I attacked before him, so I waited._

_"I see your cousin has taught you right" Non commented with mockery. "But there's no need to do this by force, surrender yourself" he asked, to what I shook my head, my left hand still holding the remote one of his agents had tried to use before. "Give me the device" he extended his hand and for a few seconds I contemplate the idea of doing it. "Give it to me" he said again making me closed my eyes, I shouldn't do it, but, again, it was like if I couldn't avoid doing what he was saying._

_I opened my eyes the moment I heard some agents approaching us, I was surrounded by them, a kryptonite dagger in Non's hand, that fight wasn't going to be fair._

_The agents started approaching me slowly, my gaze still on him, staring at him angrily, I couldn't defend myself from so many people, even though, I tried, I wasn't going to make things easier to him._

_The agents didn't lasted to long to reduced me to the ground, kneeling on the ground as they grabbed my arms, taking the device._

_"You used to respect me more" Non commented while approaching me._

_"I was scared" I told him trying to be brave, even though my heart was beating as fast as possible._

_"You're still scared, I can see it in your eyes" he smiled. "Aren't you happy to see your father?" he questioned while smirking._

_"You're not my father" I snapped at him, my eyes meeting his again._

_"Are you sure about that?" he asked putting the dagger close to my neck. "Should I kill you?" the kryptonite was starting to make me sick._

_"No! Let her go!" I heard my mother screamed. "Non, step away from her" she asked him._

_For a few seconds he kept looking at me, but he did step away, moment in which my mother took advantage of him and threw a punch._

_The agents let go of me, getting up as soon as I while observing the scene in horror, he was going to kill her, so I didn't hesitate about trying to run toward them, but being stopped by my cousin, who grabbed my arms._

_"No! No!" I screamed when he was about to stabbed her, fighting against my cousin to release myself from the grip. "Mom!" tears ran down my cheeks as I saw her fall to the ground, her hands over her abdomen. "Let go of her!" I screamed again, that time not doubting about using my heat vision against him, getting Kara to release me._

_"Go to her, I got him" she told me, to what I nodded before running to my mother, studying the wounds she presented._

_"Hey, little one, I'm sorry" she whispered with a smile while I was kneeling down, resting her head on my lap. "I failed you..." she cried._

_"No, no, you didn't" I sobbed. "I'm sorry I didn't..." I tried to talk, but she interrupted me._

_"It's okay, baby, I should have been there for you" she wiped the tears that were streaming down my cheeks._

_"And you will be" I told her even though I knew that she was dying in my arms. "I love you, mom" I sobbed caressing her face._

_"I love you, too, my little star" she smiled as I kissed her forehead, I couldn't believe that I was losing her again._

_I cradled her dead body in my arms, embracing her as tight as I could while letting myself to break down, not being able to avoid feeling responsible for that, only if I had listened before coming here, she may have been still alive."_

I sat up in my bed in tears, the door of the room opening to reveal Kara, who didn't hesitate to run to me and hug me against her.

I leaned my head on her shoulder as I closed my eyes, trying to listen to her reassuring words, but part of me was believing what had happened in the dream was real.

"He killed her" I sobbed in my cousin's arms.

"Wait, what?" she questioned pulling me away from her, but kind of understanding what I was trying to tell her. "No, he didn't, your mom is at the DEO" she embraced me again. "It was a dream, baby" my cousin whispered as I shook my head, it felt so real.

"Can we go to the DEO?" I asked her, I needed to see it with my own eyes, to what my cousin sighed.

"It's 4 A. M, Hal, it's late, your mom is sleeping" Kara answered making me look at her. "Hey, hey, listen to me, she's okay, it was just a bad dream, baby" she held my chin, wiping the tears that were streaming down my cheeks. "Let's go back to sleep" she whispered laying down with me still embraced.

I didn't say anything else, just trying to concentrate on her heartbeat, but I wasn't able to fall asleep, that image was still in my mind every time I closed my eyes. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

I stared at Mon-El for a while, not quite understanding whatever he was asking me, but seeing how he sighed before going back to make the pancakes.

I rested my head on the table, my eyes closed as I tried to remember how I even got up from bed, I was so tired because I had not been able to sleep after the nightmare, not even for a few minutes.

"Are you sure she's okay?" I heard Mon-El ask as I felt a hand on my forehead, opening my eyes to find my aunt.

"I'm tired" I whispered.

"You should take some rest" my aunt told me, to what I nodded, I should. "Go back to bed, sweetheart" she said gently brushing my hair away from my face.

"I can't sleep" I answered looking down.

"Halley, baby, you need to sleep" Kara approached me.

"No, I'm fine" I answered seeing how she shook her head.

"Come with me, sweetheart" she said grabbing my hand to take me to my room. "Lay down" she told me, so I did before she sat down on the edge of the bed.

My cousin started caressing my hair while singing that kryptonian lullaby that would always calm me down, so I closed my eyes, eventually falling asleep.

When I woke up I was alone in the room, everything in silence and, even though I was still tired, I got up from bed to walk to the living room, where Val and my aunt were.

"Hey, How are you feeling?" my aunt asked as I sat down beside her, barely whispering an answer. "Are you hungry?" she questioned.

"A little" I answered.

She smiled a little before kissing my forehead and leaving the room, moment at which I looked at Val feeling really bad when I remembered that I told him that I would show him around the city.

"I know what you're thinking, it's okay, Hal" he smiled as I frowned, shaking my head. "Hey, you needed to rest, stop being that hard on yourself" he told me making me sighed it wasn't that easy.

However, before I could say anything else, I was called by my aunt, so I walked to the kitchen, Alura smiling softly at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you" I whispered looking at her.

"It's okay, sweetie, to be honest, I didn't agree with Kara, I wanted to tell you" she answered, to what I looked at her kind of surprised. "But she was right, you weren't ready" my aunt said as my phone light up, it was a text.

"It's Kara, she said that you're needed at the DEO and that I have to pick up Leo and Willow from school" I read out loud.

"Are you going to be okay?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I'm not alone, Val is here" I answered with a small smile.

* * *

"Hey, guys" Kelly smiled opening the door of her office. "Come on inside" she said as we did as told, both kids soon running to where the toys were. "How are you doing?" she questioned.

"Good" I answered.

"Your cousin is worried about you" she told me, moment at which I frowned.

"Was all of this a trap?" I asked observing her face. "Rao, How didn't I see it coming?" I questioned to myself.

"Hey, I just want to know if everything is okay, Hal" she assured me, but I knew that that was a therapy session. "It's not only her who's worried, Alex is too" Kelly said making me to stare at her for a few seconds.

"We should be heading home, I was showing Val around" I tried to get away from everything that would happen.

"Don't worry, it won't take long" Kelly told us as I looked at Val, he was nodding not knowing what was going on, so I sighed.

"Watch Leo, please" I asked him before following her into that room.

I sat down on the couch while trying to calm myself down, remembering every single day I had spent here as a kid, when those nightmares didn't let me sleep.

I knew what the topic of the conversation would be and I didn't know if I was ready for that, however, there was no way I could avoid it.

"We're worried about you doing the same thing you did a few months ago" Kelly commented as I sighed.

"You mean the time travel, right?" I looked at her, even though I knew perfectly what she was referring to.

"No, you know what I'm talking about" she said making me look my writs trying to find any mark remaining in them. "You made us promise that we wouldn't tell Kara..."

"See, they're all gone" I told her while showing her my wrist.

"Yeah, I can see that, but that doesn't mean that we're not worried" she explained. "You got a kryptonite blade and appeared in our front door covered in blood, the scars from your skin may be gone, but your emotionally ones? Are they gone?" she questioned as I looked away.

"It was my fault, Kara almost died and it was because of what I did" I murmured loud enough for her to listen. "I saw Leo crying, hugging to his mother and I... I couldn't avoid remembering that scene" I tried to explain, for the first time telling her the true reason of why I did it.

"You could understand his feelings" she stated. "At this moment, What is making you not being able to talk to your mom?" Kelly questioned, to what I shrugged. "There has to be a reason, Halley" she said as I sighed, there was.

"She's never been there for me and it was okay when I thought that she was dead, but now... It's been eleven years" I answered kind of upset.

"Have you talked to her?" she asked making me shake my head. "Maybe she had a reason" she commented.

"What reason is worthy of not coming back to your daughter?" I questioned. "Imagine it was Willow, Wouldn't you be desperated to see her again? To hold her in your arms?" I looked directly into her eyes.

"I would be, but maybe the circumstances wouldn't let me be with her" she answered. "Have you asked her?" she questioned, to what I shook my head again. "Okay, Do you believe that Non is looking for you?" she asked as I nodded. "Why?"

"He knows that it's the only way to hurt my mother" I answered. "Kara, too" I added in barely a whispered. "They won't be able to fight if something happens to me" I stated, he knew how to do harm.

"Would you surrender yourself to him?" she looked directly into my eyes.

"Yes" I whispered observing how she shook her head.

"Do you think that's the best thing to do?" Kelly asked, to what I nodded. "Hal..."

"I won't let him hurt anyone I love" I interrupted her.

"You know I should tell them about this, right?" she commented as I frowned.

"But you won't because is a hypothetical conversation" I said only getting her to shake her head.

"You're attempting against your life, they have to know" she told me concerned, so I stared away.

I hated when people was concerned about me, I didn't like to admit that I needed help, not when I was so sure that I could do it by myself.

However, after what had happened a few months ago, I understood why Kelly was so worried about everything that was going on and about how I was reacting to it. She was afraid that I would do the same stupid thing.

"Have a talk with your mom, Halley, then decide if you want her in your life or not" she said, to what I nodded slightly, maybe I should. "I'm here whenever you want to talk, okay, kiddo?" she embraced me tightly.

I decided to go to the DEO, Val kind of surprised the moment I told him that I was going to talk to my mom, but supporting me happily of knowing that I was finally opening up to her.

"Mommy!" Leo exclaimed running towards Kara with his arms opened.

"Hi, baby" Kara smiled picking him up. "What are you doing here?" she questioned as we approached them.

"I'm here to... To talk to her" I answered not even looking at her.

"Really?" Kara smiled the moment I nodded. "That's great, Hal!" she exclaimed excitedly, which made me smile a little.

She took me to the room where my mom was, standing in front of that door for a few seconds not knowing what I was doing to tell her the moment I would walk inside.

After shaking my head and calm myself down, I dared to open that door staring at the floor, taking a few more seconds before looking at the woman that was in front of me.

"Hi" I whispered after finally finding my voice, but she stared at me as if she couldn't believe that I was talking to her. "I want to hear your story" I told her, observing how she nodded as I sat down on a bed.

"What do you want to know?" she asked sitting as well, still observing me as if she was trying to memorize my features.

"Everything, I guess" I answered looking down. "How did you survive?" I asked still feeling uncomfortable.

"I don't have an answer for that, I woke up in a base, I was a government prisoner" she tried to explain, but her last words made me look at her with sadness.

"You escaped" I assumed after observing her face, to what she nodded. "So you've been a fugitive all these years?" I questioned.

"Yeah" my mom answered. "But that doesn't justify why I didn't be with you sooner" she shook her head. "I was a coward, Halley, I knew you were going to hate me for leaving you behind and for years I convinced myself that you were happy with Kara, that you didn't need me, but now I know that you did" tears were being contained in her eyes as well as in mines. "She was giving you the life I couldn't give, a happy childhood... I would have made you hide for the rest of your life" she looked directly into my eyes, she was already crying. "I've always been there from the distance, Halley" my mom assured me as she looked for something underneath the bed. "Look" she whispered sitting beside me a photo album in her hands.

Inside that album were pictures of me from every single day I had been at the park, playing with Kara, Mon-El and even Leo, there were also a few ones from my first day of school, recitals, Halloween...

I smiled with tears in my eyes the moment I saw some baby pictures, not understanding how she had them, but pointing to one of them, my father was holding me in his arms, kissing my forehead.

"That's your father" she told me with a smile.

"He looked so happy" I commented seeing how she nodded.

I tried to keep smiling, but not being able to avoid the tears that were starting to run down my cheeks, so I wiped them wanting to hide them from my mother.

"You okay?" she asked, to what I shook my head.

"I need a hug" I murmured loud enough for her to listen, because she didn't say anything, just hugging me against her.

I couldn't avoid sobbing with my head on her shoulder as she tightened the embraced, keeping me as close as possible.

"I've missed you" I whispered. "I love you" I snuggled closer to her.

"I love you, too, my little star" she kissed my forehead as I closed my eyes, for the first time in a long time feeling at home.

**Hi!**

**I've been days writing and rewriting this chapter, I don't know why I couldn't think that it was finished.**

**Halley has finally talked to Astra and I can't be happier about that scene, I think it was necessary for both of them.**

**Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

**Ayrin**


	9. Chapter 9

**KARA'S P. O. V**

"What are you doing?" her sister asked getting her to turn to look at her.

She had been standing in front of that door for the last hour or so, since her cousin had walked in to finally have a conversation with her mother, trying to listen to what they were talking inside, but it had been a few minutes ago when everything went silent, being able to listen to her baby cousin's heart beat, which helped her know that the teen was asleep.

"Halley is inside" she told her sister, who couldn't avoid being surprised.

"Have you been listening?" Alex asked, to what she nodded.

She couldn't leave Halley alone in that room, so she had stayed just in case the teenager needed her, afraid of not knowing how her cousin was going to react.

However, she had heard both of them crying and her cousin's request of a hug, which had made her smile, but at the same time thinking that her cousin would choose to go back with her mom.

"Hey, Are you okay?" her sister asked worried after a crinkle formed on her forehead.

"I'm afraid of her wanting to live with Astra, she's my baby girl" she answered with a lump in her throat, she couldn't imagine her life without Halley.

"You know that's stupid, right?" Alex questioned, to what she shook her head. "Halley is not going to leave you, she loves you, Kara" her sister assured her. "You're like a mom for her, come on, you just have to see her, she's definitely your child" Alex commented getting her to laugh.

"I don't want to lose her" she told her sister.

"Talk to her, but I can assure you that she's sticking with you until she goes to college" her sister assured before embracing her.

She smiled leaning on her sister's embraced, wanting to believe Alex's words, Halley would stay with her, but she knew that she should talk to her.

After a few more minutes, she decided to walk inside the room only to find her cousin asleep in her mother's arms, Astra embracing the teenager in between her arms.

"How did it go?" she asked trying to smile.

"Good" her aunt answered still admiring the teenager. "I can't believe that I'm finally with her" Astra whispered while caressing Halley's hair. "Thanks for everything you have done for her" her aunt said as she shook her head, feeling how her heart was racing.

"What is going to happen once the mission is finished?" she questioned.

"What do you mean?" Astra asked kind of confused.

"What's going to happen with her?" she pointed at her baby cousin.

"Um..., I think that's her choice to make, Kara" her aunt answered, to what she nodded still worried. "Hey, is everything okay?" Astra asked, so she just nodded not wanting to admit that she was scared of losing Halley.

"I'm happy that she has finally talk to you" she smiled daring to caress her cousin's face. "She needed it" she told her knowing that Halley was finally relaxed.

"I needed it, too" her aunt whispered with as smile before kissing her daughter's forehead.

She knew that both of them had needed that moment and she couldn't be more happy about it, for the first time in a long time her cousin had listened to someone.

* * *

**HALLEY'S P. O. V**

"How are you feeling?" my mom asked the moment I opened my eyes.

"Good" I whispered rubbing my eyes, still feeling tired.

"Your cousin said that you didn't sleep last night" she commented worrily.

"I had a nightmare" I told her.

"But, now it's okay?" she asked caressing my hair.

"Yes" I answered not wanting to keep talking about it, but by my mother's look I could tell that she already knew.

"Okay" she whispered increasing the strength of the hug. "Is there anything you want to talk about?" she questioned, but I shook my head. "I want to get to know you, Halley" she told me.

"You already know me" I looked at her while frowning.

"No, I knew the five year old you" she commented with sadness.

At that moment I realized that, even though she had always been there from the distance, she hadn't been part of my life ever since I was five years old.

I stared at her for a few seconds, knowing that my cousin must have told her a few things, probably about my panic attacks.

"If there is something you don't want to talk about, it's okay" she told me, to what I nodded slightly. "Kara already told me a few a things, I know things haven't been easy" she commented as I sighed, they hadn't.

"Well, I... I love dragons thanks to Mon-El" I smiled slightly remembering every single night I had fallen asleep in his arms while listening to his stories. "He's also my best friend" I added.

"I thought your best friend was, umm..." she looked at me trying to remember the name.

"Val?" I asked, seeing how she nodded. "He is, but Mon-El... Apart from Kara and Alex, he was who would stay and play with me... I didn't socialize with other kids that much" I tried to explain. "I have really good friends here on Earth as well" I said observing her smile.

"I'm glad to hear that, little one" she smiled. "You're cousin raised you good" my mom commented.

"She did" I nodded. "She took me in like if I was her own" I would always be thankful to her. "I guess we were both terrified at first" I said getting my mom to laugh. "Have you talked to Aunt Alura?" I questioned as she looked away.

"Not really" she answered.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Things were complicated back in Krypton, you shouldn't be worrying about this, little one" she caressed my cheek.

"But this should be a second chance for both of you" I told her, my mom just sighing before kissing my forehead.

Both of us turned towards the door the moment we heard someone knocked, my cousin walking inside the room, smiling at the sight of both of us.

"Halley, baby, it's late, we should be heading home" she told me, to what I nodded before embracing my mom as she did the same.

"See you tomorrow, kiddo" she smiled the moment I pulled away from her to approach Kara.

"You're ready to leave?" she questioned getting me to nodded. "Okay, let's go" she smiled. "You look happy"

"I am happy" I smiled at her. "I can't believe she's back" I looked at my cousin studying her face. "What's wrong?" I questioned.

"Nothing is wrong" she answered, still a crinkle on her forehead.

"No, something is definitely wrong, crinkle" I pointed at it as she sighed.

"I'm scared" she barely whispered, loud enough for me to listen her.

"From what?" I asked confused, but she just shook her head. "Kara, please, What's going on?"

"I'm afraid of losing you" she finally answered.

"What? That's stupid!" I exclaimed.

"But she's back and you..." she tried to keep talking, but I didn't let her.

"I won't choose her over you, if that's what scares you" I assured her.

"You won't?" she asked as I shook my head.

"You're my family, the person who took me in and raised me" I looked straight into her eyes. "You're my mom, Kara" I told her with a smile.

"Rao, I love you so much, baby" she embraced me tightly.

"I love you, too" I whispered.

I smiled the moment I felt a two little arms hugging my legs, Leo looking at me with the brightest blue eyes and a huge smile on his face, so I picked him up in my arms as Mon-El approached us.

Family hugs. I loved them, being surrounded by the people I love, How could I leave them behind?

* * *

Everything was happening too fast, my gaze focusing on the person I had in front as I could feel how both kids were clutching to my t-shirt, my mind only focused on protecting them.

I glanced at Val for a few seconds, knowing that he was waiting for me to say something, to do something, but that would only mean putting Willow and Leo in danger, so I couldn't.

"I need you two to go with Val, okay?" I looked at them, Leo running towards him, but Willow refusing to do so, her arms wrapping around my torso, so I hugged her back feeling that it was a farewell. "It'll be okay, sweetheart" I kissed her forehead before asking her again to go with Val. "Take them to Alex's" I asked him feeling that I could barely breath.

"Halley, What are you going to do?" he questioned not trusting me.

"Please, I need you to trust me" I begged him, seeing how he shook his head. "Val..." I looked at him as he approached me.

"Don't do it, Halley... Please" he begged, both of his hands cupping my face.

"I have to" I whispered not being able to look at him.

Val sighed as if he didn't know what to say, but still trying not to let me go, one of his hands on my chin to lifted my face before leaning towards me until he kissed my lips.

I never thought that I would have feelings for him, but deep down I knew I did, at least for the last year, so that was the reason why I kissed him back, not wanting to stop, allowing him to rest his forehead on mine the moment we broke the kiss.

"Be safe" he asked, to what I nodded, so he just kissed my forehead before taking Leo on his arms and grabbing Willow's hand to start walking.

I stared at the Fort Rozz ex-prisoner for a few seconds, my hands shaking as I tried to calm down, wanting to make a decision about what to do, knowing that Non wasn't going to stop until he got me.

"Take me to him" I told him, the man signing for me to approach him, so I did, being surrounded by other prisoners.

They grabbed both of my arms, forcing me to stay still as I observed how the one in front of me pulled out a syringe with liquid kryptonite inside, which made me try to move while shaking my head.

I couldn't avoid screaming the moment it pierced my skin, tears trying to escape my eyes as I felt how I was starting to get sick shortly before I fell unconscious.

* * *

**KARA'S P. O. V**

She could tell that something was wrong just by her sister's face, Alex was barely meeting her glances, her sister was nervous. If that wasn't enough, she felt her heart racing the moment she saw Val walking with Leo in his arms, Halley not been seen.

"Where's Halley?" she asked her sister, who looked away while sighing. "Alex what happened?" she questioned starting to worry.

"We should have told you before" her sister said as she frowned.

"What do you mean?" she was confused, not understanding what Alex was referring to, for a few seconds staring at Kelly, who approached them.

However, before someone could told her what was going on, the main screen of the DEO went from black to showing an image of Halley sitting in a chair inside a cell, her cousin gazing directly into the camera that was recording her.

"I hope you have said goodbye to everyone you love, Halley" that voice made close her eyes before looking at her aunt, finding pain and anger in her face. "Is there anything you want to tell them?" the question got her cousin to frown, while looking down. "Okay, last chance, this might be the last time they see you alive, kid" he threatened her, getting Halley to sighed.

"It was my choice" the teenager barely whispered. "Don't be mad, I love you all" she was able to observe the tears that were running down her cousin's cheeks, which broke her heart.

"Nice" Non said, but she focused on Halley's face, fear in her blue eyes while staring at whatever that was happening behind the camera.

Her cousin sat up only to start walking backwards while shaking her head, stopping when her back hit the bars of the cell.

"No, no, please" the teenager begged letting herself fall to the floor as she stopped looking at the screen, not wanting to watch what was about to happen to her baby cousin, still being able to hear to the teenager's screams until the video was over.

"Winn, track from where he's sending it" Alex told him.

"I'm already doing it" Winn said as she was still looking down, tears in her eyes.

She was angry at not had been able to stop Halley, but at the same time she was concerned not knowing if they would get in time to save her baby cousin and that truly scared her.

It was Mon-El who approached to embrace her tightly as she looked for the person that was feeling the same pain as her, observing her aunt, who had approached Winn wanting to help to find her daughter as soon as possible.

"How did this happen?" she questioned.

"It's my fault, I should have stayed with her" Val blamed himself as she frowned. "One of the prisoners intercepted us, she asked me to take the kids to Alex's, but I didn't think she was going to surrender" the teenager explained, worry reflected on his face.

"It's okay, Val, it's not your fault" she tried to calm him down. "You did good taking the kids somewhere safe" she told him observing her sister's face, there was something else. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"The other day when I talked to her, she said the she would do it, but I didn't think she was going to do it two days later" Kelly explained getting her to surprise.

"So you both knew?" she questioned them, seeing them nod. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"We would have lost her trust" her sister answered her. "I know we should have told you" Alex looked at her as she sighed. "And there's something we should have told you a few months ago" her sister told her starting to worry her.

"Which is?" she questioned frowning.

"Halley hurt herself by cutting her wrists with a kryptonite blade" Alex finally answered as she needed a few seconds to process what her sister had said, not understanding how did that happen. "It was the day that you went unconscious after trying to save her from an alien" her sister added, moment at which she looked at Mon-El, who was listening to the conversation not knowing how to react to that information, just like her.

"She made us promise that we wouldn't tell you, neither of you" Kelly told them.

"Why would she do that?" she questioned to herself, feeling responsible for that.

"She felt that it was her fault that you were hurt" her sister answered as she shook her head.

She could be mad whenever Halley didn't listen to her, but she would never blame her baby cousin for what happened that day, even if the teenager was reckless, she would save her every single day without mattering anything else than her cousin's safety.

She never thought that the teenager would do so, but knowing that she would never forgive herself for not being aware of how her cousin was really feeling, for almost losing her without even a knowing it.

However, at that moment what she really needed to do was focusing on bringing Halley back, safe and sound. For now everything else could wait.

**Hi!**

**Halley and Kara, I love their relationship, Kara is Halley's mom and she will always be even if Astra is back.**

**What do you think about Val and Halley? At first I thought about Levi being her romantic interest, but I don't know why everything was telling me that it has to be Val.**

**Non has already gotten what he wanted the most: Halley. Will they save her in time?**

**Kara has finally learned about her baby cousin hurting herself and I wrote this fragment about how that happened:**

**HALLEY'S P. O. V**

"Halley, What happened?" I heard Mon-El ask, Leo in his arms as he stared at me waiting for an answer, but I didn't have one.

I looked away the moment I saw how the doctors were taking Kara into the med bay, my heart breaking in pieces when Leo called his mom in tears.

"How did that happen?" Mon-El questioned again as Alex approached us. "You said that everything would be fine" he told Alex, who shook her head.

"She risked her life to save hers, that's when things got complicated" Alex explained pointing at me, getting him to look at me. "She's unconscious for now" she told us.

"Oh, Halley, What did you do?" he asked as I felt tears being contained in my eyes.

It wasn't fair, it should have been me the person that was in the med bay, not her, not after what I've done, again she had risked everything to save my life, it was her who took the blow.

Leo insisted on being left on the floor, only to run towards her mother, climbing up the stretcher before laying down beside Kara, his face hidden in her shoulder as the child sobbed.

I was sure the four year old didn't understand what was going on, but that he knew that something was wrong, that her mother wasn't just sleeping, and that fact made me remember what I felt when I saw my mother dead on that table, how my world stopped, knowing that everything was about to change.

Before anyone could stop me, I ran away from there, looking for a place where I could be alone until everything was fine, however, the moment I sat down at the roof, I started crying, blaming myself for everything that had happened that day.

I played with a kryptonite blade in my hands, tears streaming down my cheeks as I made the first cut, it was the only way I could experience the exact same pain my cousin had been through.

I lost track of time there, feeling dizzy when I stood up, not knowing where to go, so with my last bit of strength, I flew to the place where I thought I would be safe.

"Halley?" Alex asked opening the door, observing me as I did the same, my clothes were cove in blood. "What happened?!" she exclaimed grabbing my face as is she was trying to make sure that I was okay, but she found the cuts. "Oh my God, Hal, Why would you do that?" she questioned.

"Alex, Is everything okay?" I was able to hear Kelly from the distance.

"Tell Willow to go to her room" Alex answered, grabbing my arm. "I'm taking you inside, okay?" she told me softly, to what I nodded, letting her guide me to the living room. "Okay, let me see those cuts" she said once we were sat on the couch.

"Hey, Everything... What happened?" Kelly asked completely confused by the scene that she was seeing.

"How did you make them?" Alex asked, getting me to give her the kryptonite blade. "Okay, I have to clean them up, just to make sure that there is no kryptonite" she gently tucked my hair behind my ear.

She was speaking softly as if she was scared of my reaction, but I didn't have enough strength to fight any of the things that she was saying, so I waited there with Kelly until she came back with a first aid kit.

She started to clean them up as I just stared how she was doing it, Kelly having to embrace me the moment I broke down in tears.

"It's Mon-El, I have to tell him" Alex commented when her phone rang, making me shake my head.

"No, please, they can't know" I cried looking directly into her eyes.

"Halley..." she stared at me with sadness as I shook my head again. "Okay, I won't tell him"

"Promised?" I asked seeing how she nodded before kissing my forehead.

I rested my head over Kelly's shoulder as I closed my eyes trying to remain calm, but with every second that passed I felt how the pressure on my chest was increasing, not being able to breathe normally, I was having a panic attack.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, I got you" Kelly whispered increasing the strength of the hug. "Breathe, kiddo" she rubbed circles on my back trying to calm me down, but I shook my head. "In and out. Keep going" she instructed, so I tried, but I started breathing with more agitation.

"Ka...Kara?" her name escaped my lips when Alex came back.

"She's okay, kiddo" Alex answered kneeling in front of me. "Calm down, Hal, breathe" she wiped the tears that were streaming down my cheeks.

I slowly calm down, still feeling responsible for what had happened that day, but knowing that there was no way back, so I closed my eyes finally relaxed.

* * *

**ALEX'S P. O. V.**

"Where is she?" Mon-El asked the moment she opened the door.

"She's asleep" She told him before guiding him to where the teenager was, seeing how he was able to relax the moment he saw her asleep on the couch. "You okay?" she could find worry in his eyes.

"I... I panicked when I couldn't find her" he tried to explain while kneeling in front of the teenager, gently brushing Halley's hair away from her face. "Is she okay?" he questioned after observing a bandage on the girl's wrist, moment at which she frowned, she couldn't lose Halley's trust.

"Yeah, she was injured, but it's okay" She answered as he shook his head, he felt guilty.

"I was so focused in Kara that I didn't think about Halley" he commented with his hand resting on the girl's face. "I wouldn't have forgive myself if something had happened to her" he kissed Halley's forehead.

"She will be fine, bring Leo here and go be with Kara" she assured him, not wanting for him to keep discovering what had really happened.

"You can stay with both?" Mon-El asked still observing the teenager as she nodded. "I'll go to pick Leo up from the DEO, thanks" he said shortly before leaving, moment at which Kelly entered the living room.

"You should have told him" Kelly looked at her before gazing at Halley.

"I know, but I couldn't, I can't do that to Halley" she told her, knowing that she would lost the teenager's trust if she did so.

She already knew what was like, the child not talking to her or even looking at her, so she couldn't do that, not again, not when she wasn't sure if Halley would ever forgive her.

**Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

**Ayrin**


	10. Chapter 10

**HALLEY'S P. O. V**

Everything hurt. My vision was blurry, barely being able to focus on something.

I was laying in a pool of blood, feeling it in my mouth when I swallow, which made me coughed trying to get rid of that taste.

I managed to crawl to the bars, getting to sit up while hearing the footsteps, he was coming for the next session.

"Good morning" he smirked opening the door of the cell. "Did you get any sleep?" he questioned as I looked away, not answering to his question. "Okay, you're ready?" he asked crouching to my height as I moved away from his touch, but that didn't stop him as he wiped the blood from my face. "They're going to clean those wounds before next session" he commented, getting me to look at him surprised, not understanding why he was showing compassion.

He grabbed my arms to help me to get up, my legs not being able to support my weight, so I couldn't avoid leaning on him to avoid falling to the floor.

I walked beside him to a different room, observing everyone that was there staring at me, which made to close my eyes trying to remember since when I had been locked inside that cell.

"Lay down" Non ordered me while pointing at the stretcher, so I did. "Stay still, kid" he warned me, to what I nodded not wanting to look at him.

I tried not to move whenever they cleaned up the wounds, just closing my eyes in tear to relax as I was starting to feel a pressure on my chest, not being able to breathe properly.

I felt a hand on my forehead, Non's, as if he was checking my temperature, but that only got me more nervous.

"You're having a panic attack" he commented as if he was worried about it, which made me open my eyes.

However, he didn't say anything else, just observing me for a few seconds before distancing me, to what I frowned kind of confused.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked barely finding my voice.

"Doing what?" he turned to look at me, but he seemed to understand what I was referring to. "I still have some more importants things for you to do, those wounds plus the kryptonite in your system would have killed you" he explained. "I need you alive for what's about to come" his gaze locked with mine, which made me looked away.

"You've never cared" I whispered.

"I still don't" he answered back.

I nodded slightly, flinching when they continued to clean the wounds, not wanting to imagine what he was talking about.

* * *

**KARA'S P. O. V**

She walked from side to side to the room, looking from time to time to all the agents that were working on her cousin's search.

It was a pair of arms that hug her, which made her stop walking, her head resting on Mon-El's shoulder as she tried not to start crying again.

"Kara, you need to rest" he told her, to what she shook her head, the only thing she needed was to find her baby cousin.

"No, I'm going to go out there to look for her again" she said trying to pull away, but Mon-El didn't let her. "Please, I need to find her" she looked at him in tears.

"I know, we all do, but you need to go home and rest" he said as she sighed.

"I can't, it's been a week without knowing anything about her" she commented while shaking her head, feeling helpless and desperate to find her cousin.

"You know, Leo asked me yesterday why you wasn't spending time at home" he commented getting her to look away. "He knows something had happened to Halley, but he doesn't understand why his mom isn't at home with him" Mon-El kept talking, tears welling in her eyes. "I know you want to find her, I want to, too, but she's going to need us to be fine once she's back with us" he told her, getting her to nod, he was right. "Okay, go home, I'll stay" Mon-El kissed her forehead as she sighed.

"Call me if you get any information" she asked him, seeing him nod.

It took her a few more seconds to leave, feeling insecured about doing as if she was giving her cousin up, but trying to convince herself that they would told her.

Leo didn't hesitate to run towards her with his arms opened, a huge smile on his little face, so she couldn't avoid picking him up to embrace him as she felt new tears in her eyes, she should have been there her son, too.

"I love you so much, baby, I hope you know that" she whispered increasing the strength of the hug.

"I know, mommy, I love you, too" her son smiled snuggling closer to her. "Where's Halley?" the four year old pulled away from her as she remained in silence not knowing what to answer. "Daddy said that she'll be back soon" Leo told her.

"She will" she assured him wanting to believe her own words. "What do you think if we watch a movie?" she asked him.

"Yay!" her son exclaimed as she walked towards the living room, her mom observing her worried about her.

"I'm going to change my clothes while you pick the one you like, okay?" she told him while sitting him on the couch, the kid nodding.

She fought her own tears as she walked into her room, her eyes finding the drawing her baby cousin made when the kid was five years old, the one she had been conserving during all these years, which words broke her down. Best cousin in the world.

She couldn't avoid feeling like if she was failing her cousin, like if she could be doing much more, but she was there waiting for Non's next move.

It had been one week looking for her, the first location being a trap just as her aunt said, however, she had hoped that she could have found the teenager there, feeling hopeless every day that passed.

"Kara, sweetie, Leo is asking for you" her mom knocked on the door as she nodded.

"I'm coming" she said changing as fast as she could before walking outside the room.

"Are you okay?" her mother questioned while observing her.

"Yeah, just tired" she answered trying to smile. "I need to find her" she admitted in just a whisper.

"We're going to find her" her mom assured while hugging her as she just contained her tears again, starting to feel hopeless.

* * *

**HALLEY'S P. O. V**

"Wakey wakey" it was just a whispered, but what managed to make me jump scared what the blue hand I saw in front of me, my heart racing as I tried to sat up.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds before opening them again, my back resting on a bar as I observed everything around me, my gaze finding the person that had woken me up.

"Indigo" I whispered surprised, staring at her confused.

"Nice to see you, too" she smiled crouching to my height. "Aren't you happy to see me?" she questioned, to what I shook my head. "Well, I am, you look a lot like your mom" she commented while observing me as I keep questioning myself how it was possible for her to be alive. "Hey, look, it's like the one you broke" the coluan said grabbing the necklace that was in my neck, my gaze following every single movement she made.

"I didn't break it" I defended myself like when I was five years old.

"You sure?, I think you did" she told me.

I shook my head again, afraid of her breaking the one I was wearing because, even though it wasn't working as it was supposed to, it was a way of having my cousin with me, remembering me that I had to be strong.

"What's going on here?" Non asked while approaching us, Indigo standing up as I observed that, for the first time in two days, he was bringing food.

The first day without eating I was starving, but I was starting to get used to it, however, he seemed to notice that I was constantly staring at the soup as he opened the door of the cell and left it in front of me.

"Eat" he ordered me, but I didn't move. "Halley, eat"

"I'm not hungry" I murmured.

"I don't care, eat it" he said pushing the plate towards me, but I didn't do it. "Open your mouth" he ordered, not getting me to do so.

"You should listen to your father" Indigo advised me.

"He's not my father" I complained, moment in which he put a spoonful in my mouth, so I looked at him kind of angrily.

"Swallow" Non told me, which I did, but turning my head the moment he tried again, my stomach hurting so bad. "I don't have so much patience, kid" he warned me as I shook my head.

"It hurts" I looked at him, hoping that he wouldn't force me to eat the soup, but when I saw Indigo with a syringe in her hands, I knew that I only had two options, eating or being poisoned.

I kept eating until I couldn't, bowing down my head as he walked outside the cell finally giving up, moment at which I let myself lay down on the floor as I felt how my stomach was burning.

"We're not done yet, kid" I heard him say, getting me to look at him, Indigo giving him the syringe. "Stay still" he whispered holding my head in place as the syringe pierced my skin, making me scream. "Let's see how your cousin reacts to this" he commented as a prisoner picked me up to take me to a different room.

"She's looking for me" I told him, to what he laughed.

"I bet she's doing it, but that doesn't mean she will get it in time" he smirked, mocking me. "I suggest to relax, child" he warned as I sighed, not knowing what to expect.

* * *

**KARA'S P. O. V**

Just as it happened last week, the screen went black before showing her baby cousin being beaten up as she contained her desire of punching something.

Her eyes were burning because of the tears, her throat hurting as she tried not to start crying, however, she couldn't avoid doing it when she saw her baby cousin falling to floor while screaming.

The teenager tried to sit up, but her arms and legs failed her when she tried to get up, falling again to the floor.

Her heart stopped beating when Halley stopped moving or even screaming, the teenager's eyes opened with a blank expression in them.

For a moment she forgot how to breathe, the world had stopped spinning as she stood there trying to process the image she had seen, not even being aware that her sister had embraced her or that she had started crying.

"It... It can't be true" she murmured looking for something that would tell her that her baby cousin was alright.

Alex tightened the hug when she tried to move, her sister whispering reassuring words, but there was nothing that would calm her down after having seeing her baby cousin die.

Blame. She was the blame for that, she should have been protecting her cousin, but she believed that Non wouldn't reach her.

"I want to be alone" she told her sister getting rid of the embrace.

"Kar..." Alex tried to stop her as she shook her head while leaping into the sky.

Tears continued to escape her eyes as she wondered how it was possible that she had lost one of the persons she loved the most, the one that was able to make her smile with just looking at her, but the same one that a few minutes ago had managed to break her heart.

Halley. Sixteen years old, a wonderful, intelligent and caring teenager, a dreamer and brilliant soul, who's life was cut to short.

She sighed, wishing that she could have had stopped that from happening, to have her baby cousin there with her, alive.

**Hi!**

**One month for Supergirl season 5! I can't be more excited about it.**

**About this chapter, the last bit was a little bit complicated to write, Kara's feelings after finding out that Halley was dead, it was heartbroken to think about it.**

**Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

**Ayrin**


	11. Chapter 11

**HALLEY'S P. O. V**

"You did it great, kid" Non commented as I tried to sit up, my eyes meeting his for a few seconds, he was proud.

"Are you going to hurt him?" I questioned, I needed to be sure that it had been worth it.

"I won't, you have my word" he answered looking directly into my eyes, to what I sighed relieved.

"What's going to happen now?" I asked as he kneeled in front of me, my whole body shivering as he touched my cheek.

"I'll give them time to mourn you, then we'll be ready for the next move" he explained with a smirk, getting me to look away. "But first things first, let's get you ready to train" he commented grabbing my arm as I whimpered in pain because of the grip.

However, that didn't mean that he would let me rest, because he managed to get me up while letting me to lean on him to start walking, but not being able to avoid screaming the moment I walked with my right foot.

"I can't, I think it's broken" I complained, the pain that I was feeling was enough to believe that any bone was broken.

"Your ankle?" he questioned, to what I nodded.

Non picked me up taking me by surprise, my head unconsciously falling against his shoulder as I closed my eyes trying to keep myself relax.

I only opened my eyes when he laid me down on a stretcher, finding myself surrounded by sun lamps.

"This should help" he told me turning them on.

"Are you recharging me so you can start again?" I asked confused, not understanding why he would worry about my health after having beating me.

"No, I'm doing it so we can start the next part of the plan" he answered. "You should rest for today, tomorrow we'll start to train, okay?" he said, to what I looked at him while processing his words.

"Train for what?" I questioned afraid of what he was about to say.

"You'll see, Halley" he said before leaving me alone.

At that time I started crying, tears streaming down my cheeks as I remembered that for everyone out there I was dead.

I couldn't think about how everyone might be feeling after the news, not wanting to know how it had affected them.

At first I didn't want to do what he told me, but when he threatened me with hurting Leo, I couldn't say no, I couldn't let him harm my little brother, so, even though I knew that it would destroy everyone, I did as told.

* * *

**KARA'S P. O. V**

It wouldn't be a lie if she said that she hadn't slept during the night, but she wasn't the only one that had spent the night crying, Mon-El as well, even her mom and Val.

"Mommy" Leo whispered entering into the kitchen while rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, buddy" she tried to smiled, picking him up only to embrace her son tightly, a few tears escaping her eyes.

The four year old boy put his hands on her shoulders to push himself from her, her son observing her for a few seconds before frowning, his little hands carefully wiping the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

"Are you sad because you miss Halley?" Leo questioned sadly, to what she nodded, she missed her cousin with all her heart. "But she will come back soon, right?" the little boy looked at her threatening to start crying, his lower lip trembling.

"Hey, good morning" Mon-El approached them before she could answer that question, but knowing that he had listened it because of his gazed. "How are you feeling?" he questioned, his eyes red as well as hers because of the crying.

She shrugged knowing that she wouldn't find her voice or even words to express what she was feeling at that moment.

Leo rested his head on her shoulder while increasing the strength of the hug, feeling how their son was staring at both of them kind of confused, they needed to talk to him.

It was a breeze which got her attention, embracing the child tightly while turning to discover the intruder, her rage getting stronger when she saw him standing there, in the kitchen, just as he had done eleven years ago.

"Get out of my house" she told him, not truly being able to control herself, Mon-El grabbing her arm as if he was trying to calm her down.

"I will" Non answered her as she frowned, she couldn't stand being in front of her baby cousin's murderer and not being able to do anything. "I thought that you would like to say goodbye to your cousin, so I'm here to invite all of you to her funeral, this afternoon after the dusk" he told them, getting her to nod before he left as the same way he had entered inside the house.

"Kara?" Mon-El called her worried about how she was going to react.

"He... He killed her and now he wants to be part of the ceremony... He's the reason why my baby cousin is dead" she couldn't avoid sobbing, not even thinking about the child she was still holding, the one that was looking at his father with tears in his eyes.

"Where is Halley?" Leo questioned them as they looked at each other, the child wasn't going to content with the answers they had given him before.

"Umm... She's..." Mon-El stared at her not knowing how to say it.

"Dead?" their son asked.

She looked down before nodding, Leo starting to cry while snuggling closer to her as her heart broke into pieces because of seeing the child so sad.

"Oh, sweetheart, she will always be with us" she whispered as Leo looked at her. "In our hearts" she told him, to what her son put his hand on his chest still crying.

She hugged him again before letting Mon-El hold the child as she get herself ready to go to the DEO, her heart warming up when she saw Mon-El sitting on the couch with the four year old in his arms.

"I have to go to the DEO, I'll be back soon" she told them shortly before leaving.

The moment she walked inside the DEO, her sister approached her to embrace her, new tears welling up in her eyes as she tried to remain calm.

"How are you feeling?" her sister asked.

"Non came this morning, he wants us to be there for the funeral" she told her. "I'm not sure if I will be able to control myself" she admitted in just a whisper.

"I don't think either of us will control ourselves" Alex said angrily. "Are you sure you want to be there?" her sister questioned.

"I have to" she answered in just a whispered as she saw her aunt. "I'm going to talk to her" she said getting her sister to nod as she left. "Astra" she called her, her aunt stopping before turning to look at her.

"I overheard, Kara" Astra told her before she could say anything. "I'm not going" her aunt assured her.

"She's... was your daughter, she would have liked for you to be there" she commented, but her aunt shook her head.

"I don't need a funeral to say goodbye to my daughter, Kara" Astra looked at her one last time before starting to walk.

"Astra, we all should be there" that time was her mom who talked, getting her to be surprised as she didn't know that her mother was there.

"No, I shouldn't" her aunt turned to look at them upset. "I've been putting my daughter in danger her whole life, he finally got what he wanted and I won't let him see that he has won" Astra explained as she could see the tears in her eyes. "Thanks for telling me, but I'm not going" her aunt told them before leaving.

"I'll try to talk to her" her mother said as she shook her head.

"No, it's okay, she has her reasons" she said, knowing that her aunt's reasons were similar to hers, she could understand how she was feeling.

"I have to talk to her anyways, go home, Kara" her mom embraced her tightly.

She did as told, taking her time to flew back home, Comet was the first one to approach her when she opened the door, the dog waving his tail happily.

"Hi, boy" she said crouching to embrace him, again tears being contained in her eyes, her cousin loved him dearly.

"Mommy" she heard Leo call her before feeling how the child hugged her neck, his head resting on her back. "Comet is sad, too" the four year old commented. "He miss Halley, but I told him that she will always be with us in our hearts, so he wouldn't be sad" her son words made her cry, how the child's voice was so soft while saying that, practically begging her not to be sad.

"That's right, baby" she held her son's face. "We will keep her alive" she kissed the child's forehead.

* * *

Her sister had volunteered to stay with Leo during the afternoon, her nervousness increasing with every second that passed.

When the time came, she, along with Mon-El, Val and her mom, flew to where Non was waiting for them, her eyes fixing on the coffin that was in front of her.

"Good, I see you've came" Non commented as her aunt approached them. "Astra" he named her in disbelief.

Part of herself wanted to end it as fast as possible, but at the same time she didn't want to say goodbye to her baby cousin, so that was why she took her time before starting saying the prayer of the Death.

_"You have been the sun of our lifes. Our prayers will be the sun that lights your way on the journey home. We will remember you in every dawn and await the night to join you in the sky. Rao's will be done"_

She tried to contain her tears, but not really being able the moment she saw how the coffin disappeared into the night sky, that had been the last time she had seen her baby girl.

"I'll respect the period of mourning, but have for sure that I'll go after you, Non" her aunt threatened him, to what he just smiled slightly before leaving.

She had been wanting to do that for the whole time, that man had killed her baby cousin and they had to control themselves not to fight him right there at that moment.

"I can't believe she's gone, it feels so unreal" Val whispered breaking the silence, the rest of them looking at with sadness in their eyes.

He had been the last one who had seen Halley alive, besides Leo and Willow, and she could tell that the teenager felt responsible for everything that had happened, probably thinking that he could have done something, but she knew that there was nothing that would have stopped her cousin.

She was going to miss her baby cousin with all her heart, her baby girl, her daughter, the one that taught her how to be a good mom, that helped her fulfill her mission in Earth.

"I love you, baby girl" she whispered to herself, tears streaming down her cheeks as say goodbye for the last time to that little girl that brighted her life since the day she met her.

* * *

**HALLEY'S P. O. V**

I stared at the hellgrammite that was in front of me, my heart racing as I tried to think which one should be my next move, my eyes turning red before I used my heat vision, which only seemed to annoy him even more.

"Keep attacking, Halley" Non told me.

I nodded before running towards the hellgrammite to punch him, but not having time to protect myself when one of his stingers stabbed my left leg, getting me to fall to the floor while screaming.

"Stop fighting" he said after the hellgrammite grabbed me by my neck as I tried to kick him. "You okay?" he questioned.

"My leg is numb" I answered sitting up.

Non pulled out the stinger, to what I screamed again, turning my head so I wouldn't see the hole in my leg, the one that was slowly closing.

"Okay, Are you ready for more?" he asked, to what I nodded while standing up, my gaze focusing on the opponent, being surprised when I found out that it was three soldiers against me, Non being one of them. "We won't be stopping, so choose your moves good" he warned me.

I did it great at first, but I ended up falling, curling myself into a ball as I tried to protect my head with my arms and hands.

Blood pouring from my mouth and nose, my knuckles completely red covered in blood as my whole body was aching.

However, that didn't stop them as they continued to beat me up until my eyes closed, falling unconscious.

**Hi!**

**I couldn't let Halley die so easily, it was Non's trick, but everyone has believed it.**

**It's so sad writing those scenes with Kara, how she feels about her baby cousin being dead.**

**Non is really interested in training Halley, but Why?**

**Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

**Ayrin**


	12. Chapter 12

**HALLEY'S P. O. V**

During the last three months Non had been really focused on training me, not even letting me rest, still being threatened constantly. If I didn't do as told, he would hurt everyone I care about.

I closed my eyes as I heard Non approaching me, standing up to be ready for when he would open the cell door.

"I see you're ready" he said walking inside the cell. "Today may be your last day of training" he commented.

"What's happening after that?" I questioned not sure about the answer he would give me.

"You will be ready for the war, for fighting" he answered as I shook my head.

"I'm not going to fight them" I told him, but he just smiled slightly.

"Well, let's say that you won't have a choice" he said tucking my hair behind my ear. "Now, let's go, it's time to see what you have learned since we started" he smirked before grabbing my arm to pull from me.

I sighed while bowing down my head, knowing that I wasn't going to be able to fight them, to fight my cousin, scared of what the circumstances would be.

* * *

**KARA'S P. O. V**

"Are you sure?" Mon-El asked her as her hand touched the door's knob, making her nodded slightly.

"I need to do it, it will help me move on" she told him trying to smile.

For the last three months she hadn't been able to walk into her cousin's room, afraid about the memories that would assault her or, even, the feelings.

However, after a few days of saying that she would do it, she was finally ready, well, as ready as she would always be.

She looked away the moment she opened the door, closing her eyes while sighing before finally daring to observe that room.

"I've cleaned it up a few days ago" Mon-El told her, to what she smiled.

Everything was as she remembered, not being able to contain her tears while observing every single picture that was on the wall.

"Saffire" she whispered picking up the stuff toy, embracing it tightly against her as she kept wandering around the room.

She carefully caressed the bow that was hanging on the wall beside the bed, the one that Oliver gifted Halley after seeing that the child had qualities and the truth was that her cousin had only used it a few times, but being really good at it.

She wanted to pack up a few things from that room, things that she didn't want to be deteriorated, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to do it without breaking down.

"Did you draw that dragon?" she asked pointing to a drawing that was on her cousin's desk under a few notebooks.

"No, that's hers" Mon-El answered as she observed the drawing, finding that there were a few more hidden there. "She never showed us those drawings, they're beautiful" he commented admiring how the teenager used to draw and paint every dragon differently.

"I didn't know she could draw that good" she commented feeling that she hadn't known her cousin that well.

"Maybe she didn't want us to know" he said, getting her to frown, not understanding why her cousin wouldn't have wanted them to know. "I remember that day, she was so nervous" Mon-El commented pointing to a photo.

"She was" she smiled remembering how her cousin didn't sleep at night because of the dance recital, however her gaze focused on other picture, Halley's first time at the beach.

_"She could tell that her baby cousin was kind of afraid, the five year old observing the sea cautiously as she stood by her side waiting for the child to be ready._

_It was the first time she had decided to take her cousin to the beach, finally thinking that the kid was ready because the other times Halley had always denied to go and that day her cousin didn't say anything about it._

_"Come here, baby" she smiled picking her up after observing that the child wasn't going to move, walking slowly to the shore, were the water would meet her feet. "It's okay" she whispered rubbing circles on her cousin's back as the kid kept staring at the water afraid._

_"No" Halley shook her head when she tried to leave her on the sand, her little arms wrapping tightly around her neck._

_"Okay, okay, I won't" she told her wanting to calm her down, but she didn't get her cousin to relax._

_Little by little she managed to get the child to trust her, slowly leaving her baby cousin on the sand, but still gripping both of her hands tightly as she observed how the kid looked around still scared._

_When the first wave approached, Halley tightened the grip as she smiled a little trying to show her that everything was alright._

_"I got you, baby" she told her after the child tried for her to hold her again._

_She turned her head to see how Alex and Eliza were observing the scene with a smile on their faces, her cousin loosening the grip of her hands, which made her look at the child._

_Halley was starting to smile, not finding fear in the child's eyes, who looked at her excitedly, so she couldn't avoid smiling as well._

_"No" her cousin shook her head when she started walking to get a little deeper into the water. "It's scary" the child commented returning to be as serious as before._

_"You don't know how to swim?" she questioned not sure if the kid knew or not, but picking up the child when Halley shook her head. "It's okay, I'll hold you, baby" she told her while kissing the kid's hair._

_The five year old started growing confident, letting her to just hold her hands again, remaining in a place where the kid could touch the sand._

_She tried to teach her how to swim, even though the kid refused for her not to hold her, but, little by little, the child started swimming._

_"Do yo want to try by yourself?" she questioned her cousin, who nodded slightly, so she separated herself a little from the child. "Come here, kiddo" she called the kid, her cousin really trying to swim towards her. "Good job, baby!" she exclaimed the moment she held her in her arms, embracing her tightly._

_"Are we coming here tomorrow?" her cousin asked._

_"Sure, sweetie" she answered with a smile. "I'm proud of you, baby" she kissed her cousin's forehead, that child had overcome her fears that afternoon and she couldn't be more proud."_

"Mommy, auntie Alex is here!" their son screamed as she turned, finding the child by the room's door.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to open the door by yourself?" she questioned as the kid looked down. "It could be bad people, Leo" she tried calm herself down, her son's blue eyes meeting hers as she crouched to his height.

"But it was auntie Alex" the five year old whispered.

"I know, sweetie, but you have to listen to what daddy and I tell you" she told him, the child nodding. "Okay, let's see what auntie Alex is doing here" she sighed leaving the drawings she had in her hands on the desk before grabbing Leo's hand and start walking.

Her sister was waiting for them at the living room, a worry look on her face as they approached her, which made her frown, not knowing what was happening as she hadn't been working for the DEO lately, just being focused on her family and CatCo.

"I know I didn't even call, but this is important" her sister said, getting her to be nervous. "We need you both, Non is prepare to attack, yesterday we lost a few agents on the field" Alex explained.

"What? Why didn't you call us?" she asked.

"I thought we could handle it, but I was wrong" Alex answered. "I don't know when he will attack again, but we need to be ready" her sister told her.

"Okay, let's go to the DEO then" she sighed.

By the time the arrived at the DEO Winn along with J'onn were working on finding Non, everything was getting ready for Myriad and she wasn't going to let him start it that time, at least she wasn't to make things easy.

"I got him!" Winn exclaimed as they approached him, studying the location.

"I'm going there by myself" she told them, her sister shaking her head.

"No, Mon-El is going with you, a DEO team, too" Alex stopped her from walking.

"I'm going by myself, just be prepared if I need you" she asked, needing to be doing it by herself.

Before anyone of them could say anything about it, she flew to the location, an abandoned building, however, she soon regretted, Non wasn't really surprised of seeing her there. It was kind of a trap.

"You knew I was coming" she said, seeing him nodded.

"Your so predictable, Kara Zor-El" Non told her, to what she smiled.

"I'm so ready for this" she murmured, she had been waiting so long.

"Not so fast" Non said, so she waited not really understanding what was happening. "Bring her" he asked two soldiers of her army.

Her eyes watered the moment she observed the girl that was walking with them, who stood beside Non with her head bowed down as her now short brown hair covered her face.

"Hal?" she questioned confused, it couldn't be her, her cousin was barely looking at her.

She observed how Non gripped the teenager's arm to keep her beside him, which made her frown, the girl seemed kind of afraid.

Halley nodded to whatever Non told her before finally glancing at her, making her smile a little, it was her baby cousin, but not predicting that the teenager would throw a punch to her.

"I'm not going to fight you" she told her, but Halley kept attacking. "How is that you never fight?!" she questioned Non angrily, not wanting to hurt her cousin as she had needed to block one of her punches. "Please, stop, Hal" she asked the teenager while embracing her, trying for the girl to stop moving. "I'm here, baby, I got you, you need to wake up" she whispered in her cousin's ear, knowing that the girl was under the effect of any kind of drug.

"Kar..." it was barely a whispered, but it brought fresh tears to her eyes, her cousin staying still in between her arms.

"I'm here, I'm here" she whispered pulling her cousin away a little from her. "You're safe, baby" she assured her before embracing her again, it had been three months since the last time she had done it, a long time thinking that her baby cousin was dead.

"I'm sorry" her cousin sobbed with her face buried in her shoulder.

"It's okay, kiddo" she whispered as she focused on everything that was happening around them. "You're up for a fight?" she questioned, her cousin separating from her while wiping her tears before nodding. "Good" she smiled. "Alex" she called her sister through her comms. "I need Halley's bow and a few kryptonite arrows" she asked her.

"What? Why would you...?" she didn't let her sister continue talking.

"There's no time, Alex" she told her, they needed to be fast.

"Kara, What's going on?" her sister questioned, but she didn't answer, just looking at Halley before nodding to start fighting.

Halley's moves were a lot better than the ones that she remembered, she could tell that the teenager had been training recently, being surprised when she was able to observe how her cousin was using her enemies strength to beat them up.

However, she wasn't sure at what point she stopped seeing her baby cousin, looking around her the moment there was no more opponents, not being able to avoid panicking the moment she heard Halley screamed.

The teenager was laying on her back on the floor, Non over her while putting a kryptonite knive close the girl's neck.

"Halley!" she called her cousin, getting Non to look at her.

"You've come just in time" he smiled increasing the strength of the grip as she thought about a way of releasing her cousin without him hurting her.

"Hal!" it was her sister the one that called the teenager, showing her the bow.

Her cousin nodded before kicking Non to push him away from her as Alex threw her the bow, which her cousin took along with one arrow getting ready to shoot as she got up from the ground.

"Do you think that arrow is going to hurt me?" Non questioned with mockery, Halley frowning.

"I'm sure it will" the teenager answered.

For a moment she thought that her cousin was going to kill him, however the arrow stabbed his left shoulder before a second one did it on his ankle so he would fall to the floor, Halley walking towards him while preparing the next arrow. Her cousin just threatened him with shooting again before putting her left foot over his chest.

"I'm not like you, I don't kill" she was able to hear what her cousin was saying. "I hope you rot at jail, take him" her cousin turned to look at Alex while walking away from him as she smiled, when her baby cousin had grown that much.

"Tick tock, kid" Non said looking at Halley, observing how her cousin stopped walking while frowning.

"Go! Take everyone to safety" the teenager told her as she shook her head, she wasn't going to leave there. "Kara, I know how to stop it" her cousin looked directly into her eyes to convince her, but she refused to lose her again. "Please, I'll be fine, meeting you outside in five minutes" Halley insisted, so she ended up nodding, she should trust her.

"Be safe" she asked her, seeing how her cousin nodded before dissapearing.

She did what her cousin said, she took everyone out of that building, waiting impatiently to the moment when Halley would walked through the door.

However, it was a explosion which got her to cover herself as well as her sister with her cape, her heart beating as fast as possible as she looked towards the building or what was left of it.

"Halley!" she screamed her cousin's name with a lump in her throat, hoping for an answer.

"We're late" she turned after hearing that voice.

"Dreamer?" she questioned when she saw Nia standing there observing the building with a sad face.

Her heart skipped a beat when she processed everything, she had just gotten her cousin back, she couldn't be losing her again.

**Hi!**

**I've been waiting to write Halley finally being a hero for so long and I couldn't imagine for a better scene than for her to overcome her own fears.**

**About the last part of this chapter, I wanted to reintroduce Nia and I couldn't think about anything else.**

**Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

**Ayrin**


	13. Chapter 13

**KARA'S P. O. V**

She did not listen to her sister trying to stop her before she started running only wanting to find her baby cousin.

"Halley!" she called her again, but, just as before, she didn't get an answer.

She sighed trying to listen to her cousin's heartbeat, being able to relax a little when she did found it, but not stopping running until she saw the girl laying unconscious on the floor, her right leg being trapped under a few debris.

"Hal, baby, wake up" she said kneeling beside her, her hand touching her cousin's face, blood was pouring from some cuts.

"Kara?" her sister called her while approaching them, observing the teenager.

"She's alive" she told her sister.

"We have to take her to the DEO, Kara" Alex said as she started to remove the debris, not being able to look at her cousin's leg, it was completely crushed. "No, don't pick her up" her sister stopped her the moment she was about to do so.

"You said that we had to take her to the DEO" she reproduced her sister's words confused.

"I know, but her leg is broken and if you hold her, it might move any little fragment of bone" Alex explained, to what she nodded as her sister asked for a medical team through her comms.

"Can I go with her?" she questioned.

"Sure" her sister smiled.

She nodded again while kneeling beside her cousin, trying to assured the girl that she wasn't going to leave her alone.

She was couldn't believe that her baby cousin was alive, that she was going to be able to embrace her again and she was convinced that she wasn't going to leave her cousin's side for a long time.

When the medical team arrived, she observed how they laid Halley on a stretcher before taking her inside of a van, being she always by her side, holding the teenager's hand in between hers.

However, the moment they arrived at the DEO, her sister told her to wait outside of the med bay while the doctors examined her cousin.

"She's alive" she heard Mon-El whisper while looking into the med bay as she smiled.

"She is, Rao, I can't believe she's back with us" she couldn't avoid being happy, but frowning slightly when she observed that the medical team was taking her cousin to a different room. "Where are they taking her?" she asked her sister.

"Surgery" Alex answered. "She's going to be okay, but it will be a long recovery" her sister told her as she looked at her confused. "We can't expose her to the sun lamps, her body has to many solar radiation" Alex explained.

"She would die" she said remembering what happened with Overgirl, seeing her sister nod.

"However, if it gets lower, she'll be exposed, okay?" her sister assured her, so she nodded slightly.

She didn't care how long would take her cousin to heal, what mattered was that the teenager was fine and back with them.

"Are you going to tell them?" Mon-El questioned, to what she sighed.

She knew it was selfish, but at that moment she didn't want to tell anyone else about Halley, just wanting to spend time alone with her baby cousin, so she could assure herself that the girl was fine.

"How's Halley?" she heard Nia ask.

"Alex said that she's going to be fine" she answered turning to look at her friend. "Did you know this would happen?" she questioned, observing how Nia nodded.

"I had a dream, I'm sorry I didn't come earlier" her friend apologized as she shook her head.

"I'm glad you tried" she smiled a little, being grateful that her friend had tried to help.

* * *

She frowned the moment she saw her sister walking towards her, she could tell by Alex's face that something was wrong, that something had happened during the surgery.

"I need you to sign a few papers" her sister told her as she looked at he confused.

"Why?" she questioned not being sure about if she should do it or not.

"You're her guardian and I need you to authorize me to induce her into a coma" Alex answered, but only got her to panic, not understanding what was happening or what it was needed to do so. "Her body needs to heal properly, her mind, too, it's been three months of torture and she's exhausted" her sister tried to explain. "Halley's heart stopped beating for a few seconds and with the solar radiation being so high, we can't risk for that to happen again" Alex looked directly into her eyes as she sighed afraid of losing her cousin.

"Where do I have to sign?" she questioned knowing that it was for the best.

"Kara, there are risks if we do it, too" Alex told her, but she nodded anyways, she wanted the best for her cousin. "Um, okay... Here and here" her sister pointed it in the paper.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds before signing those papers, not wanting to read anything as she preferred not to know the risks.

"I'll ask Brainy to check on her after we do it, okay?" her sister told her wanting to calm her down, to what she nodded. "I'll tell you when you can stay with her, she's going to be fine" Alex assured her.

She nodded again, being sad as she had hoped to have her baby cousin back as soon as the teenager was out of the surgery, but those news broke her, because, even though she knew that it was necessary, she didn't know how long would it take for her cousin to wake up.

It had been three months thinking that Halley was dead, that she wasn't going to see her again, however that day, when she saw her, she started hoping again, but at that moment she felt devastated, only wanting to keep her cousin embraced for as long as possible.

* * *

**HALLEY'S P. O. V**

I opened my eyes startled because of knockings on the door, frowning the moment I observed the room in which I was, it was my childhood room, which made breathe with agitation, How did I get here?

The knocking was constantly, so I got up from the bed to open the door, staring confused at the person that was on the other side.

"Brainy?" I questioned before looking around myself again. "I'm in a coma, right?" I asked him, seeing him nodded as I panicked trying to understand how I got to that point.

"Hey, that won't help" he commented. "So this is the place your brain chose" he said while observing the room.

"I guess is where I feel safe" I sighed sitting on the bed, observing how Brainy was examining different parts of the room. "Can I ask you what happened?" I questioned, hoping for an answer.

"Director Danvers decided to induce you into a coma" Brainy answered, to what I looked at him surprised. "The good news are that your brain seems to be fine" he commented, but I was still trying to understand why Alex had decided that.

"Why did she...?" I couldn't finish the question as he interrupted me.

"You're body needs to heal, until that happens you're going to be stuck here" he answered. "How old were you when you started living with your cousin?" he questioned.

"Five" I whispered, my gaze focusing on the blue dragon painted on the wall. "I've missed living here" I murmured just for myself, but Brainy seemed to listen it as he turned to look at me.

"Well, you said it was the place where you felt safe" he said, to what I nodded.

"It is still" I told him. "It was the first place I called home, where I felt protected and loved" I explained with a little smile. "I spent so many hours drawing in that desk, reading books while laying on the bed and... That dragon... Rao, Saffire will always be a huge part of me" at that moment I couldn't contain the tears that were starting to escape my eyes. "Is Kara with you?" I asked him remembering that when my cousin was in coma after her battle with Reign, I was able to communicate through him.

"She is, Is there anything you want me to tell her?" he asked.

"Tell her I love her" I looked at him, seeing him nod.

"She says that she loves you, too" he told me a few seconds later, making me close my eyes in tears. "And that she wants you to be awake" he added.

"How do I do that?" I questioned him.

"Unlike your cousin, it wasn't your brain the one that..." he stopped talking as if he was thinking how to explain it. "Chose it? It was Director Danvers, you're under the effects of some medications, so when she thinks that is safe to wake you up, she will" he did his best to explain.

"How long would take to my body to heal?" I asked him, meeting his eyes, seeing him frown.

"Um... I don't know how long, but it could go from days to years" he answered.

"Years?!" I exclaimed trying not to panic.

"Panic won't help, you need to be calm" he commented. "I have to leave, but I'll come to check on you later, okay?" he said, to what I nodded, even though I was afraid of being alone.

I sighed the moment he disappeared, grabbing the little stuffed toy that was resting on the bed, only to bring it closer to my chest, embracing it tightly as I felt new tears in my eyes.

I could feel the pressure over my chest as I tried to breathe properly, I had been feeling so lonely recently that I couldn't bare being alone again, just wishing to wake up and finally be with my love ones.

I needed a hug from my cousin, her reassuring words in my ear as she tried to convince me that I was finally safe, that he would never hurt me again.

* * *

**KARA'S P. O. V**

She rested her head on the stretcher, her eyes closed as she tried to keep herself relaxed, her cousin was fine, just sleeping, she tried to convince herself.

It had been five days since the teenager was in a coma and she was starting to not bearing seeing her baby cousin in that situation, just with her eyes closed, sleeping, not when Brainy had told her that Halley was suffering panic attacks and she couldn't do anything to help her.

The only thing she wanted to do was to embrace the teenager in her arms and promised her that she wasn't alone, that she was there and that she would be by her side waiting for her to wake up.

"Hey, I have good news" her sister said walking inside the room as she stared at her waiting for the news. "The solar radiation is as lower as it's supposed to be, which means that we can start to wake her up" Alex told her, getting her to smile. "I would have liked to wait a little longer, but I talked to Brainy, I know Halley is not doing well" her sister explained, to what she nodded, her cousin wasn't liking being trapped in her own mind.

"How long will it take for her to wake up?" she questioned.

"Well, we'll be doing it slowly, so it could take hours or even days, it depends on how her body reacts" her sister answered.

Her sister started reducing Halley's medication slowly, until the teenager wasn't receiving any more, so they just had to wait until the girl would finally wake up.

She held her cousin's hand in between hers, waiting impatiently for that moment when the teen would open her bright blue eyes.

"Hey, How is it going?" She heard Mon-El ask, so she turned to look at him, their son asleep in his arms.

"She's still asleep" she answered as he walked to the other stretcher to lay down the child.

She observed the five year old while frowning, they had been avoiding telling him what was going on, not being really sure if the kid would understand everything, however, she knew that it was time to finally have a conversation with him.

"I brought Comet, he's in a separate room" Mon-El told her, getting her to look at him. "I've read that pets help kids that have lived a traumatic experience" he explained as she closed her eyes, she hadn't thought about how her cousin would feel once she woke up. "Are you okay?" he questioned worried about her.

"Yeah, it will take time for her to open up, I guess" she commented.

Halley had never told everything Non did to her when she was a child or even what happened when Lex kidnapped her, the girl had always been so cautious with what she said and how she said it, so she knew that that time wasn't going to be different, her cousin wasn't really going to tell her everything, just a few things.

"We're going to be there for her whenever she's ready to talk" Mon-El said, making her smile while nodding, they would.

She spent hours sitting there beside her cousin, Mon-El already asleep on the stretcher with little Leo in between his arms as she fought her eyes to remain open.

It was late in the night and her cousin hadn't given any sign of waking up, she was tired, but she refused to sleep, even if it was just in the stretcher next to the teenager's.

Trying to keep herself awake, she covered her husband and son with a blanket before kissing their foreheads, Mon-El's eyes snapping open only to observe her.

"You should sleep, you're tired, Kara" he told her, but she shook her head. "Come here, lay down, I'll watch over her" he offered while getting up and she was about to refuse it, but she couldn't.

She laid down beside the five year old, embracing the child as she closed her eyes, she really needed to sleep, at least for a few hours.

By the time she woke up, Leo was sitting on his father's lap while holding Halley's hand, and for a moment she thought that her cousin was finally awake, but the teenager was still asleep.

"Good morning" Mon-El smiled at her as she frowned, Was it morning already? "Alex and Brainy came to check on her, she seems to be responding good, your sister said that it won't take so long for her to wake up" he explained as she got up to approach them, gently ruffling the child's hair. "I tried to explain him what happened, but I'm not sure how much he understood" he told her, to what she sighed. "Hey, Leo, What do you think of going to get something to breakfast for mommy?" Mon-El questioned the child.

"Can we go home to grab some color pencils? I want to draw something for Halley" their son asked, almost begging.

"Sure, let's go, we'll be back soon" Mon-El kissed her shortly before leaving with Leo.

She sat down next to her cousin, kissing the girl's forehead while asking her to wake up soon, promising that she would be there waiting for her.

She gently caressed the girl's hair, being able to observe how her cousin's hand moved, the teenager was starting to react to stimulus, so she started to encourage her.

Her cousin's eyelids fluttering opened as if the teen was trying to adapt to the amount of light of the room, but turning her head towards her the moment she managed to open her eyes as she just tried not to start crying.

"Kar..." Halley tried to speak, but the girl didn't really find her voice.

"Hey, it's okay" she whispered whit a smile, tears streaming down her cheeks as she observed her baby cousin finally awake. "You need to keep resting, okay? But I'm here, I'm not going anywhere" she promised brushing her cousin's hair away from her face, getting the teenager to nod while smiling a little. "I've missed you so much, kiddo" she told her smiling back at her. "I love you, baby" she kissed her cousin's forehead, only wanting to focus on the fact that her cousin was finally back with her.

**Hi!**

**Kara and Halley, I love their relationship and I really enjoy writing those little moments between them, like the one in the last part of this chapter.**

**I think that I'll be writing two more chapters for this fanfic to end, so I can focus on season five for little Halley, plus I've been writing a chapter that will go before the first episode of the season and I love how it turned out.**

**Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

**Ayrin**


	14. Chapter 14

**HALLEY'S P. O. V**

I stared at my cousin trying to smile, but my whole body was still kind of numb, barely being able to talk because my throat was still sore and it hurt when I talked, so I had to remain silent, only being able to answer with short words.

Kara smiled back at me, her hand caressing my face carefully as if she was trying to calm me down, even though what I needed at that moment was a hug.

I was finally at home, with my cousin, with my family, but for an unknown reason I was still feeling unsteady, I was still able to feel the same pressure over my chest that I had been feeling during the last three months, I needed to go outside.

However, my hope of being able to go home ended the moment Alex explained that it would be a long recovery, those words managed to broke me down.

I turned my head the moment I heard Mon-El talked, Leo in his arms with a huge smile on his face as fresh tears appeared in my eyes.

"Hey, kiddo" Mon-El smiled while approaching me. "I've missed you" he whispered kissing my hair before wiping the tears that were streaming down my cheeks. "You've been so brave" he said as I smiled a little. "Leo brought you something, right, buddy?" Mon-El tickled the child, who nodded slightly before handing me a drawing.

"It's beautiful" I forced my voice while smiling at him, the kid smiling back.

"Do you give Halley a kiss?" Kara asked him, getting him to nod, so his father helped him for him to kiss my cheek.

"We also brought Saffire" Mon-El said while showing me the little blue dragon before laying it down next to me.

"And Comet, daddy!" Leo exclaimed getting me to frown.

"He's also here, but Alex said that it's better to wait a little longer until you're more recovered" he explained, to what I nodded.

"Can I lay down with her?" the little boy asked as I nodded, wanting to embrace him.

"Sure, but you have to be careful, okay?" Kara told him, seeing how he nodded before Mon-El laid him down.

I put my arm around him as my head rested over his head, letting myself to cry for finally knowing that none would hurt him, that not matter what I would do or say, he wasn't in danger.

I kissed his hair shortly before he looked at me, being able to find sadness in his eyes while observing me, Leo was such a sensitive kid.

"I don't like seeing you sad" he whispered while frowning, a little crinkle forming on his forehead.

"Oh, sweetheart, I don't think she's crying because she's sad, those are tears of joy of finally being back with us, with you" Kara explained him, to what I nodded.

"I've missed you, too" he smiled a little before embracing me, which made me whimper a little, but managing to embrace him back. "I love you, sis" he kissed my cheek.

I smiled back at him, gently caressing his face before kissing his forehead, I loved him dearly.

* * *

Kara grabbed my hands to help me sit up on the bed, breathing with agitation the moment I realized that there was no way back, not knowing if I was ready.

"Okay, these are the crutches, you may not find balance at first" Alex commented while giving them to me. "But it'll be alright, kiddo" she ruffled my hair as I nodded.

"I'll be here to help you" my cousin assured me, waiting for me to be completely ready to stand up.

It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, even though, the cast was a way heavier than I thought, so it was kind of difficult not letting my right foot rest on the floor.

However, that had been the easiest part, walking had only made me try to fall to the floor around five times, not really coordinating my left foot with the crutches.

"Hey, I got you" Kara hold me the moment I let go of one crutch.

I closed my eyes containing my tears. I knew it was going to be hard, they had explained that I would be recovering as if I was a human, but knowing didn't make things easier.

"Do you want to sit there?" my cousin asked pointing to a chair, getting me to nod, so she helped me to get there.

"Step by step, okay, Hal?" Alex said making me look at her. "Oh, kiddo, don't look at me like that, everything will be alright" she whispered before kissing my forehead. "Kara, Can I talk to you?" she asked her sister.

My cousin nodded after staring at me for a few seconds as if she was making sure that I was going to be okay, so I nodded shortly before they walked outside the room.

I would have liked to hear their conversation, but I didn't have powers, so I just stared at the door waiting for my cousin to come back.

"Comet!" I exclaimed when I saw my cousin walking with the dog back inside the room, my throat hurting.

I embraced Comet tightly, the tears that I tried to contain, streaming down my cheeks as I kept him as close as possible.

"I missed you, boy" I kissed his forehead.

"What happened to your hair?" my cousin questioned with curiosity, my hair was quite shorter, by my shoulders.

"Why? You don't like it?" I questioned looking at her.

"I love it, it looks more grown up" Kara answered with a smile.

"Non burnt it with his heat vision" I explained looking down, I wasn't ready to start talking about what had happened during those past three months.

"It's okay, baby" she whispered caressing my hair. "I don't expect you to talk, you need time to heal first, but I'll always be here" she assured me, making me nod.

I knew that I wasn't going to be alone, that she would be there waiting for the moment I talked about it, but, as she said, I needed time to heal.

* * *

**KARA'S P. O. V**

She observed her baby cousin asleep on the stretcher, gently caressing the girl's hair, trying to keep the teenager calm because of the nightmares that kept assaulting her.

Halley had refused to talk about what happened and she was okay with it, knowing that it wasn't a good idea pressure the teenager to talk, she would only get her cousin to be upset.

"Hey, How is she doing?" she looked at the door when she heard her aunt ask, her mom and her cousin's dad also observing the girl from there.

"You've came" she smiled a little, still caressing her cousin's hair.

"We've came as soon as we heard the news" her aunt answered approaching them. "We needed to see it with own eyes" Astra commented as she smiled a little.

She observed how Astra kissed her daughter's forehead, whispering a few reassuring words in her ear, which got the teenager to move while frowning, but calming down.

"Why didn't you told us before?" Dev-Em questioned.

"It has been tough days, I wanted to make sure that she was alright before telling you" she answered.

"You look tired, Kara" her mom commented as she shrugged, the truth was that she hadn't slept at night.

"I'm okay" she tried to smile. "As long as she's fine, I am, too" she said not wanting to move from her cousin's side.

Everyone remained in silence, staring at the girl, it had been three long months thinking that Halley was dead, and she could tell that they were trying to believe that the teenager was alive, safe and sound.

"Kara..." her cousin called her with her eyes still closed.

"Hey, it's okay, baby, I'm here" she whispered caressing her cheek. "You have visitors" she told her, Halley slowly opening her eyes.

A little smile appeared on her cousin's face while observing everyone in that room, letting her mom to embrace her, being able to find tears in her eyes.

The teenager started crying, her face buried in her mother's neck as her heart broke into pieces, feeling her own tears threatening to escape her eyes when she saw that her aunt was also crying.

"You're safe, okay?" her aunt took her daughter's face in between her hands. "He won't hurt you never again" Astra promised the girl, who nodded slightly a little bit calmer than before.

Halley was happy to see the three of them there, but the girl refused to talk about anything of what had happened during the kidnap, not even participating in the conversation.

"How's Val?" her cousin questioned.

"He knows you're fine, he couldn't come, but he will" Dev-Em answered, to what Halley nodded a little upset.

"Did you knew that we thought that you were dead?" her mom questioned.

"Um..., yeah" Halley answered not looking at any of them. "I had to do it, he threatened me with hurting Leo" her cousin barely whispered.

"It's okay, baby" she tried to calm her down, Halley was about to start crying. "Leo is so lucky to have you, we all are" she told her, the teen looking directly into her eyes.

"I missed his birthday" the sixteen year old sobbed.

"Hey, that's okay, he's not mad" she told her wiping her tears. "His wish came true after all" she explained with a smile. "We all love you, sweetheart" she kissed her forehead, her baby cousin needed to feel love and confident to start opening up to them.

* * *

**HALLEY'S P. O. V**

I sighed. My eyes closed as I tried to keep myself relaxed, wanting to focus on something else than the pressure on my chest, trying to stop the panic attack.

It had been that morning when I had come back home, which had brought to tears for the first few minutes, feeling desperated to walk freely, but upsetting every time I remembered that I needed the crutches to walk.

"Hey" I heard Mon-El talk, getting me to turn to look at him, he brought Saffire in his arms. "What are you doing?" he questioned while approaching me.

"Drawing" I answered, seeing him smile while observing the dragon I was drawing.

"It's beautiful" he complimented.

"Thanks" I smiled a little as he sat on the bed, returning my attention to the drawing.

"Your cousin is worried" Mon-El commented, to what I sighed.

Kara was worried because I had been refusing to talk, not wanting to explain everything he had done to me as I didn't know how she was going to react or how I would do it.

"Why don't you talk to Saffire? He's a good listener" he smiled showing me the blue dragon.

I smiled looking at him. I used to have endless conversations with Saffire when I was younger, but at the end it was Mon-El the one who listened to me, who give me the answers to my questions.

"I'm not ready, Mon-El" I told him, seeing him nodded.

"It's okay, Hal, we'll be here whenever you're ready" he embraced me, so I closed my eyes with my head resting on his chest. "I love you, kiddo" he kissed my forehead.

"I love you, too" I whispered.

"Dinner is ready!" Kara exclaimed as Mon-El gave me the crutches.

Mon-El insisted on helping me, but I shook my head, I wanted to be able to walk by myself even if it wasn't easy, frowning a little when I tripped, Mon-El having to hold me.

"It's okay, try again" he encouraged me, getting me to nod slightly.

I barely ate dinner, leaving to my room as soon as possible, laying on my bed with my eyes open, not daring to close them.

"I bring ice cream" my cousin said while entering inside the room.

"I'm not hungry, Kara" I told her, seeing how she frowned while approaching me.

"Okay, no ice cream for you, then" she commented as I smiled a little. "Are you okay?" she questioned.

"No" I answered honestly as she sat on the bed. "I can't sleep" I complained. "It's been three months of torture and every time I close my eyes is as if I was inside that cell again" I explained in tears, my cousin embracing me tightly.

"You won't forget it that easily, but we're here to help you, Hal" she wiped the tears that were streaming down my cheeks. "You're safe, baby" she kissed my forehead.

"Can you stay here with me for tonight?" I asked her, looking directly into her eyes, observing how she smiled.

"Always, baby" she embraced me.

I closed my eyes with my head on her shoulder, feeling, for the first time in a those last days, finally protected.

**Hi!**

**Kara and Halley really need to have a conversation about what happened during the kidnap and about Halley hurting herself.**

**Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

**Ayrin**


	15. Chapter 15

**HALLEY'S P. O. V**

I observed how Alex was taking the cast off of my leg, staying still, not daring to make the slightly movement as I was afraid of how much it would hurt.

I whined the moment Alex's touched my leg, getting her and my cousin to look at me as I tried to move it away, which only caused me more pain.

"Okay, I won't touch you" Alex said finally removing her hands. "I have to take a x-ray, okay?" she said, to what I nodded slightly shortly before they left the room.

I laid down on the stretcher while the x-ray was being taken, my eyes closed as I hoped for my bones to be healed.

"Your bones are healed" Alex said getting me to look at her, she was staring at a tablet. "This was your leg two weeks ago" she showed me the image, which made look away while making a disgusting grimace. "And this is how it looks now" she said as a new image appeared, no fractures being seen.

"What is supposed to happen now?" Kara questioned helping me to sit up.

"Well, she should start moving her foot, but that doesn't mean walking" Alex looked at me as I frowned. "I'm serious about it, Hal" she said, getting me to nod a little upset, I didn't like the crutches.

"Why can't I heal under the sun lamps? You said that my solar radiation was lower" I questioned, Alex shaking her head as my cousin sighed.

"It is, but it's still a risk" Alex answered. "You need to be patient, kiddo" she said.

I frowned while looking away, I had been getting ill day after day because of not having my powers, which was starting to annoying me, but Alex was right, it was still a risk exposing me to the sun lamps.

"Can we go home?" I asked my cousin, observing how she nodded as my gaze focused on the person that was on the other side of the glass. "Val?" I named him a little bit confused, observing how he smiled the moment he stepped inside the room. "Val!" I exclaimed as he approached me, letting him embrace me.

"I'm so sorry it took me so long to come" he whispered, to what I shook my head. "I can't believe you're here" he pulled me away a little.

I smiled back at him before hugging him again, feeling happy of finally seeing him as I had been asking about him for the past two weeks.

Val helped me got up with the crutches, walking both of us into the training room, place where we could talk and be alone for a while.

"Are you comfortable there?" Val questioned while helping me sit down on a bench.

"Yeah, I'm okay" I answered leaving the crutches beside me as he sit down next to me as well.

"How are you?" he asked, making me look at him for a few seconds while sighing, not really wanting to answer to that question.

"Fine" I barely whispered, Val observing me carefully as if he didn't believe me.

He just nodded before looking away, which made me frown while staring at him, not understanding what was happening, however, I did when I saw how he was looking back at me, to what I shook my head.

"Don't look at me like that, please" I asked him, but the pity from his eyes didn't disappear.

"Sorry" he whispered gently tucking my hair behind my ear. "It's been three long months and I know I should have come earlier, but... I couldn't, Hal" he commented. "This is gonna sound selfish, but I wasn't prepared to see how the kidnap had affected you, I could have done something..." he explained looking away.

"It was my decision, Val" I told him, seeing how he shook his head.

"I know, but for months I've been blaming myself for letting you go, I was the last person who had seen you alive" he said still not daring to look at me. "When I learned that you were dead... I felt responsible" Val admitted, his voice cracking.

"But I'm fine" I pointed out wanting for him to stop blaming himself, finally getting him to look at me.

"You're not" he said. "He's been torturing you for three months, you're not fine" he commented as I sighed, no, I wasn't fine, but I really didn't want to keep talking about it.

He seemed to understand that I was starting to feel uncomfortable, not even looking at him as I tried to control my feelings.

Val caressed my hair before pulling me into a hug, my head resting on his chest as I closed my eyes, wanting to calm myself down, but not really being able to do so, not when I knew that we should talk about what had happened before I turned myself over to Non.

"I am so happy right now" he whispered increasing the strength of the hug before kissing my hair, which made me smile.

"How are we going to work this out?" I questioned him, slowly pulling myself away from him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"Us" I answered looking directly into his eyes, Val didn't know what to answer me. "You live in Argo, I live here, How...?" I tried to asked again, but he interrupted me.

"We'll see each other, Hal" he said, making me shake my head.

"Not as much as we want to" I commented. "I'm scared it will break our friendship, I don't want to lose you" I explained, seeing him nodded.

"You won't lose me" he assured me with a smile. "Well, maybe you could come to Argo once you finish High School" he said, but that only got me to look away.

I sighed. That could be an option, but my life was still in Earth, my family, so I wasn't really sure if I was going to be able to do that, to leave them behind.

"I need time to think about it" I told him, to what he nodded.

"That's fine" he whispered embracing me again. "I'll always be here for you, Halley" he kissed my forehead.

Maybe it was me who wasn't ready to make that step, but I was glad that our friendship would remain, that he would always be there for me and I could assure him that I would be there for him, too.

He had been my best friend for years, the only kid that made me feel at home in Argo, that didn't thought I was weird. Val wecolmed me in and I would be forever grateful for everything he had done for me.

* * *

Both of my arms were supporting my weight with my hands over the wall of the balcony. I was getting tired, but the view was worth it, I had always loved to stay there observing the city, going there every time I wanted to be alone.

"Hey, kiddo" I heard Mon-El talk, so I turned my head to look at him. "How did you get here?" he questioned impressed by the fact the I had done it alone with the crutches.

"Limping" I answered getting him to smile while nodding.

He remained in silence, standing by my side observing the city as well, seeing him smile a little before embracing me a little, which made me smile, too.

"You okay?" he questioned, making me shake my head, I was confused. "Did something happen with Val? I mean, I thought he was staying for a little longer" he stared directly into my eyes as I sighed, not really wanting to talk about that.

"He had to go back" I answered looking away, I needed to talk about that with someone and Mon-El was a great listener, so I sighed while looking for a way to say it. "I... We kissed before I turned myself over to Non" I finally whispered, observing how he was staring at me without saying anything, just letting me talk. "And I don't know if we can be together or not..., I mean, I'm scared it will break our friendship" I explained.

"Well, I can't act surprised, I knew that would happen eventually" he commented while smiling, which made me frowned, Was it that obvious? "Did you know that I kissed your cousin and then I lied to her telling her that I didn't remember it?" he questioned.

"You did what?" I asked back at him confused.

"She never told you that story?" he looked at me surprised, to what I shook my head. "You were five" he sighed as I stared at him waiting for him to tell that story. "I kissed her while I was infected by Medusa, so I told her I didn't remember it because I was scared of what was going to happen after that" he started to explain. "Kara wasn't sure of her feelings, but I was and I wasn't ready for her to tell me that we wouldn't be together" he admitted staring at the city.

"How long took you to admit it?" I asked him.

"Weeks, I tried to keep my distance from her" he answered. "But when I finally told her, I was relieved" he added looking at me. "What are your feelings for him?" he questioned.

"I... I like him" I whispered, Mon-El smiling.

"Then what is keeping you from telling him?" he asked as I sighed.

"I need to think about it for a little longer, I guess I'm not ready to make that choice" I shrugged, seeing him nod.

"Well, I think you two are made to be with each other, but it's your decision, kiddo" he commented as I whispered a 'thank you' only getting him to embrace me. "You'll always have me to talk whenever you want, okay?" he said, making me nod before kissing my forehead.

* * *

"Okay, one more step" Kara encouraged me to keep walking, but my leg was really hurting. "Keep going, sweetie" she stretched her arms toward me, so she could hold me if I fell.

It was that last step the one that made lose my balance, being held by my cousin, who helped me get back in my feet while smiling at me as if she was really proud of the little achievement.

However, I felt devastated. I had been doing every exercise Alex had told me, hoping that it would help me enough to start walking as soon as possible, but it has taken months and even after everything, the pain was still bad.

I looked at my cousin while shaking my head, I had never thought of learning how to walk again, but it was hard, I couldn't do it, I didn't have enough strength.

"You can do it, Hal, one more step" she said while smiling at me, tears in my eyes when I did take that step, losing my balance in my cousin's arms. "I got you" she whispered holding me. "You did it!" she exclaimed kissing my hair. "You're going to be gaining strength day after day" my cousin commented.

"I can't do this" I admitted in just a whisper, Kara pulling me away from her to observe me.

"No, don't say that" Kara shook her head, wiping the few tears that were streaming down my cheeks. "You can do this and you will" she helped me sit down on the couch.

I looked away in tears, my cousin embracing me tightly against her, my head on her shoulder as I closed my eyes, I was feeling horrible.

"I feel so bad" I murmured. "He got what he wanted, he broke me" I commented as I felt how Kara was gently pulling me away.

"He didn't break you" she whispered, to what I shook my head.

"It's been four months and I'm still not healing, not even when I'm under the sun lamps" I complained being really frustrated about it.

"You'll heal eventually, your body is still under stress, your having nightmares most of the nights" she pointed out while taking my face in between her hands. "Halley, you're the bravest girl I've ever met, but pushing yourself to the limit won't help" she wiped my tears with her thumbs. "We've been creating a safe environment for you to feel comfortable and talk about it, we want to understand you" Kara told me while embracing me again. "I've been giving you space, but I can't do it anymore, not when I'm seeing how it's tearing you apart" my cousin commented.

I stared at her, being able to find fresh tears in her eyes, which made me look down feeling guilty of seeing her like that.

Kara was just trying to help, everyone else, too, but it was hard to think about starting that conversation, so I remained in silence not knowing if telling her would actually help me.

"Talk to me, baby" she tucked my hair behind my ear.

"I... I remember that day so clearly, how Willow was gripping at me, Leo's scared face and Val begging me not to do it when I asked him to take them to safety" I started speaking with no determination in my voice, just doing it while hoping to relief myself from that pain on my chest. "If I hadn't done what I did, they would have attacked us" I pointed out, Kara nodding slightly, waiting for me to keep talking. "I spent weeks inside that cell, going out when he thought that it was time for me to heal from... His torture" my voice cracked as I felt the first tears falling down my cheeks. "I didn't have time to rest, only being able to do it whenever I passed out because of the pain" I stopped talking to calm myself down. "I was under the effects of kryptonite and a serum the day he made you believe I was dead, he explained his plan and I... At first I didn't want to do it, but he threatened me with hurting Leo, so I did as told" I explained in tears, Kara was also crying while keeping me embraced. "He started training me, but that didn't mean that the beatings would stop, they were even worse..." I closed my eyes while shivering.

"Was it only him the one that beaten you?" Kara asked, to what I shook my head.

"No, some other Fort Rozz ex-prisoners did it, too" I answered. "They were mad at my mom, she gave them a mission and then she abandoned them, so he managed to made them believe that it was because of me" I explained, my eyes closed as I tried not to let myself remember everything that had happened.

"It's okay, you're safe, sweetie" my cousin whispered kissing my forehead.

I just stayed like that, my head on her shoulder as I starting sobbing, breaking down as I had been doing for the past few months.

Kara didn't say anything else, just keeping me embrace, whispering reassuring words in my ear in an attempt to calm me down, but I couldn't stop crying.

"I lost hope after you didn't find me during the first week" I whispered as she pulled me away to look at me.

"If I had known you were alive, I would have never stopped looking for you, baby" she assured me, wiping my tears. "I lost hope, too, but now you're here and that's all what matters" she smiled hugging me again.

"It was so horrible, Kara" I whispered snuggling close to her.

"I can't really imagine what you went through, Hal" she commented as I sighed, I preferred not to remember it anymore. "I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything, I'm here to help you" she told me while stroking my hair, getting me to nod. "I need you to be honest about something..., Why did you cut your wrists?" she questioned making me to stop breathing, she knew and I didn't know what to answer or how to explain it.

"I was the one to blame for what happened that day" I whispered not being able to look at her, tears appearing again in my eyes. "If I had listened to you, you wouldn't have been injured" I pointed out, Kara trying to force me to look at her.

"You didn't listen to me, that's right, but even if you had done it, I would have saved you in a heartbeat" she brushed the hair away of my face. "You were safe, that was what I cared about" she told me.

"But it was my fault" I commented looking directly into her eyes, Kara shaking her head.

"It wasn't" she denied my words. "Halley, How do you think I felt when they told me?" she questioned me, to what I shrugged not knowing what to answer. "Hurting yourself wasn't a solution for that, talking was" Kara pointed out as I sighed. "Just promise me that you won't do it again, that you will come to talk to me, please" she asked getting me to nod.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you" I whispered, my cousin embracing me tightly, keeping me as close as possible.

"It's okay, sweetheart" she said before kissing my hair as I closed my eyes. "Okay, wait here, I have something for you" she told me while getting up to walk to the hallway.

I frowned when I saw her return with a box in her hands, a huge smile on my cousin's face as she sat down next to me again.

I stared at her confused, not understanding what was going on, kind of nervous about whatever she was about to give me.

"I wanted to wait until your birthday, but I couldn't wait any longer" she smiled give the box, so I stared at her for a few seconds before accepting it. "Open it" she said.

I nodded before starting to open it, afraid, but impatient to see what was inside, because my cousin looked excited about it.

I was surprised to find a House of El symbol, carefully unfolding the suit, it was quite similar to my cousin's first suit, though the skirt was blue, I loved it.

"Do you like it?" Kara asked observing me as I caressed the red cape with my finger tips, amazed by the suit.

"I love it" I smiled still observing it.

"I asked Winn to make you a new one, because as soon as you're recovered, I want you to join me" she explained, getting me to look at her surprised. "I really think you're ready and I would love to have you by my side kicking some ass" she commented with a smile. "I also asked them to copy your bow, you should use it more" she added.

"Really?" I looked at her, seeing her nodded. "Thank you" I smiled while hugging her, Kara wrapping her arms around me.

"I love you so much, baby girl" she kissed my forehead before increasing the strength of the hug.

"Love you, too" I whispered with a huge smile on my face.

My dream of being a hero would become true after I healed, which I hoped it would give enough strength to keep fighting.

* * *

**2 YEARS AFTER**

I blinked because of the fresh tears that were being contained in my eyes. I knew it was going to be hard, but at that moment I wasn't ready to say goodbye to them, to my family.

It had been a few days ago when they had thrown a party to say goodbye to me, but that was the real time of doing it, of leaving to college.

Leo didn't hesitate to run to hug my legs, so I couldn't avoid kneeling down to embrace him, the seven year old crying in my arms, which only made me to start crying as well.

"I don't want you to leave" he whispered hugging at me with more strength. "I'm gonna miss you" he said as I gently pulled him away.

"Hey, I'll come to see you every time I can, okay?" I tried to smile at him, Leo nodding slightly. "I love you so much, buddy" I embraced him again, the child clutching to my t-shirt with his face buried in my shoulder.

"I love you, too, sis" he whispered making me smile, I was going to miss him so much.

Leo pulled away from me while saying that he had to give me something, so the little boy ran to his bedroom while I stood up, Mon-El approaching me, not giving me time to react before embracing me.

"I thought it was only going to be Kara the one crying, but I can't believe you're leaving" he commented getting me to laugh while hugging at him tightly. "Be safe, please" he asked, to what I nodded. "Why did you grow up so fast?" Mon-El questioned while pulling me away to observe me. "I love you, kiddo" he kissed my forehead as I closed my eyes in tears, it was hard leaving my best friend behind.

I couldn't control the tears the moment I saw my cousin, Kara was crying, but keeping a huge smile on her face. She didn't want me to leave, but at the same time she was proud and she knew that she couldn't stop me.

Kara embraced me the moment Mon-El let go of me, both of us crying in each other's arms, it was going to be the longest time we would be separated from each other and I could tell that it was hurting us.

"I'll be fine" I told her trying to reassure her, my cousin smiling while nodding.

"I know, but it doesn't make it easier" she said tucking my hair behind my ear. "You're going to live without me for the first time, I... I know you're going to be fine, but you're my baby and this is hard" she explained, not being able to avoid crying, which made me embrace her again. "Just promise me that you're going to call me every day and anytime you have a problem" she grabbed my face in between her hands.

"Promised" I whispered. "I'm gonna miss you all" I said while sobbing.

"I know, we're going to miss you, too" she wiped my tears as a baby cry flooded the room, Mon-El walking towards the bassinet to pick up the baby girl, who calmed down as soon as she was in her father's arms.

"Someone's awake to say goodbye to you" he smiled, gently putting the three month old baby in my arms, also taking the pacifier from his hand.

"Hi, Jules" I cooed at her while gently rocking her. "I'm so sad I'm not going to be here to see you grow up day after day" I whispered observing her, offering her the pacifier the moment I saw a little pout on her little face, the baby girl was hungry for sure. "I love you, little one" I kissed her forehead softly, smiling a little when she smiled before leaving her back in Mon-El's arms.

"I couldn't find it" Leo said while running back into the living room, a dragon figure in his hand. "You gave it to me, but I want you to keep it, so you can remember me" he explained offering me the toy.

"Oh, Leo, I can't accept it" I shook my head while crouching to his height. "I also want you to remember me" I told him, observing how he frown sad. "Hey, Do you know I have one that is almost the same?" I asked him, the seven year old shaking his head. "I do and I'm taking it with me, so every time I look at it, I'll remember you, okay?" I assured him, to what he nodded finally convinced.

"I also have this for you" he said giving me a drawing, kind of similar to the one I gave my cousin when I was younger, although that time instead of cousin, it was "the best big sister in the world", which brought into tears.

I pulled him into a hug, feeling how the little one wasn't being able to contain himself, clinging to me the moment I stood up, not really wanting to let go of him.

"I think it's time" my cousin said barely in a whisper. "Kal will be waiting for you, okay? Just ask him or Lois whenever you need something" she told me, making me nod. "I'm always a call away, Hal" she added embracing both of us. "I love you, baby girl" she whispered kissing my forehead.

Mon-El hugged us trying to keep little Juliet in his arms, the little one had returned to sleep so peacefully.

I tried to smile, but that was going to be the last time I was going to be able to embrace them for a long time, I was going to miss every single one of them.

"I love you all" I whispered in tears finally encouraging myself to break the hug.

I sighed. That was going to be totally a new experience, even though I couldn't wait to see my family again.

**Hi!**

**So it kind of took me a while to figure out how I wanted this story to end, but realizing that I still wanted to tell Halley's story being a teenager, a young adult.**

**I'll be writing chapters while writing the ones for 'Halley'. There are still a few questions that I haven't really answered with this chapter such as what happened with Val or if Halley decided to be a superhero.**

**Here's a little sneak peek of what is coming next:**

I stared at my cousin confused, not really understanding what was going on as I only knew what I had seen on the news in Metropolis, which had made me to fly back to National City hoping to help.

However, my cousin seemed to have other plans for me, taking me to a separate room where Mon-El was waiting with both kids.

"I need the three of you to be safe" she said, getting me to frown.

"Kara, What's going on?" I questioned her, confused, I needed answers.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes, placing baby Juliet in my arms before giving me her bag, Leo standing by my side as I kept staring at her not understanding anything of what was happening.

"Take them to Argo, please" she asked her gaze locked with mine as I nodded. "Good, come on, there's no time" Kara said turning on the portal, shaking my head after observing her face.

"But I'm coming back, right?" I questioned, my cousin not answering me, just looking away.

She was crying, Mon-El by her side embracing her, I knew what she was about to do, if she broke it, we would lose any connection with Earth.

"Protect them, please, be safe" she whispered when we started walking through the portal.

"No! No!" I exclaimed the moment I saw how it was closing, tears streaming down my cheeks as I felt Leo's arms wrapping around my legs, the little boy looking at me, fear in his blue eyes as the baby girl started crying. "It's going to be fine, okay?" I stroked his dark blonde hair as I cradled the baby in my arms, trying to calm myself down, I needed to focus on them, I needed them to be fine.

**Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

**Ayrin**


	16. Chapter 16

**HALLEY'S P. O. V**

The first days were being a lot harder than I thought, missing my family, wanting to be back at home, but not admitting it as I know that my cousin was waiting eagerly to tell me that she was right, that I wasn't ready to be alone.

However, I wasn't alone, I still had family that was looking after me and I couldn't be more thankful for everything Clark and Lois were doing.

I was nervous about the first day of college, kind of terrified of having to socialize with people that I didn't know, so I couldn't avoid stopping for a few seconds to close my eyes, calm myself down and start walking again.

"Halley?" I turned around after hearing someone calling me, smiling widely when I found out who it was.

"Levi!" I exclaimed embracing him, getting him to hug me back. "You don't know how happy I am of seeing a familiar face" I commented pulling away from him.

"I'm happy to see you, too" he smiled. "I didn't know you were here" he commented as I sighed, it had been a while since we had talked to each other.

"Well, now we know" I shrugged while smiling, hearing sirens in the background, which made turn to scan the city. "I have to go, I see you later" I told him before starting to run.

I leaped into the sky the moment I knew I wasn't being seen, changing my clothes to my superhero suit, being ready to fight by myself for the first time.

The fire was the easiest thing to do, but fighting the alien that was creating them was tiring as I couldn't fight him without having the feeling that I was draining my energy.

I closed my eyes the moment he grabbed me by my neck, trying so hard to breathe, to get oxygen into my lungs, not having time to react when he threw toward a wall.

Clark's voice echoed in my ears, calling my name, but I wasn't able to focus on him, falling unconscious the moment he took me in his arms.

I opened my eyes slowly, taking my hand to my head as if it would help to stop the headache that I was having at that moment.

"Hey, easy, easy" I heard Lois talking when I tried to get up, her hand over my shoulder to gently push me back to the couch. "How are you feeling?" she questioned, getting me to look at her kind of confused.

I sighed while remembering what had happened, how that alien had grabbed me by my neck as I started to lose consciousness, shortly before throwing me against a wall. I had laid on the ground without being able to move, my whole back aching, being relieved when I saw Kal-El there.

"My head hurts" I complained as she observed kind of worried.

"It's okay" Lois whispered laying a cold cloth over my forehead. "This should help, it was a really bad beating" she commented.

"What a way to introduce yourself to the world" Clark said approaching us. "Why didn't you ask for help?" he questioned standing in front of me.

"I extinguished that fire and I was almost done with him... I just needed my bow and some arrows" I explained looking at him, seeing him shake his head. "Please, tell me that you didn't call Kara" I begged.

"I didn't, but you're on the news, she's coming" he answered as I closed my eyes. "I have no doubt of you knowing what you were doing, but Halley, you could have been injured really badly" he told me, getting me to nod, he was right even though I was fine.

"Hey, take it easy, kid" Lois said when I sat up while frowning. "I don't think you should be sitting up" she commented.

"I'm feeling better" I told her, but taking my hands to my head after feeling dizzy. "Maybe not that good" I muttered under my breath leaning on the couch.

I closed my eyes when I heard the doorbell, my cousin was here and I wasn't ready for whatever she was going to tell me, so I just remained like that until I heard her talk.

"You freaked me out!" she exclaimed shortly before pulling me into a hug. "I almost had a heart attack watching the news, What were you thinking?" she questioned taking my face in between her hands.

"I'm sorry" I whispered as she sighed.

"You told me that you didn't want to be a superhero when I gave you the opportunity, even though you had spent years asking for being one and now you decided to be one without even telling me?" she looked at me.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't have enough time to inform you" I pointed out, not understanding why she was scolding me, I knew that she was scared, but not that much for being angry.

"You've been trained for this, but How did you expect me to react?" she asked me, but not giving me enough time to answer. "You've been revealed to the world and that's scary because you'll become a target" she explained. "When you said that you didn't want to be a superhero, I was relieved because you would be safe" she admitted as I frowned. "Are you sure you want to do this?" my cousin asked, to what I nodded. "Okay, then, this is yours" she whispered while putting something invisible over the sleeve of my suit. "Press it" she told me, so I did.

I couldn't contain my surprise and excitement when I saw how a bow was appearing as well as few arrows, observing for a few seconds while smiling.

"This is so cool!" I exclaimed getting the three of them to laugh. "Thanks" I embraced her.

"Well, you should thank Brainy, he was the one who made it" she explained, embracing me back. "Just be careful, okay?" she grabbed my face in between her hands, getting me to nod. "Call me whenever you need me, Hal" she asked as my phone started ringing, being able to read Levi's name on it. "Levi?" Kara questioned confused.

"Umm, he's here" I answered. "I have to tell him, he deserves to know the truth" I looked at my cousin, who sighed.

"Are you sure he can keep the secret?" she questioned me, to what I nodded.

"He's always been there for me since I was six, I know I can trust him" I answered while seeing her nod.

"Okay" she whispered. "I have to go back to National City, be safe, baby" she kissed my forehead before flying away from there.

* * *

The moment I heard him knocking on the door, I started panicking, How I was going to tell him?

I tried to smile while opening the door, trying to keep myself calm enough, but having to close my eyes for a few seconds before guiding him to the couch.

"What's wrong? You seem nervous, Halley" he commented as the news on the TV drew my attention, they were talking about me, about the new superhero.

"I... I'm her" I pointed at the television while removing my glasses, seeing how he frowned confused. "I'm a kryptonian, I've always been Supergirlsl's cousin" I tried to explain finally beside him, Levi still observing me.

"Wait, What?" he questioned while looking directly into my eyes, waiting for him to react as I was feeling the urge to start crying. "Does that something to do with the fact that you stopped going to school?" he asked, to what I nodded.

"My story is complicated" I told him. "I've been in danger my whole life" I said looking away. "During last year I felt lost, I was suffering PTSD and panic attacks constantly, plus I wasn't able to alone, that's why I decided not to keep going to school... I just couldn't do it" I explained trying to avoid the tears that were being contained in my eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that" he looked at me with sadness, getting me to close my eyes, hating the fact that he was feeling pity for me. "But it's so cool to know, you have amazing powers!" he exclaimed while smiling, so I smiled back.

"So you don't hate me?" I asked, since part of me had believed that he would be mad at me.

"Why would I hate you?" he questioned. "It was your secret to tell, you had your reasons for not doing it, Hal" he answered as I nodded.

"I've been wanting to tell you since I first met you, so I could show you this" I told him while taking Mon-El's book, giving it to him.

"Dragons" he smiled looking at me. "You translated it" Levi commented passing the pages. "It's a beautiful book" he admired, caressing with his fingertips one of the drawings.

For the rest of the afternoon we kept talking just as we used to do, something that I had missed during these last year.

"I'm so happy to I have my best friend back" he smiled while hugging, so I hugged him back.

"Me too, I've missed this" I commented pulling away from him, feeling relieved that he knew about my secret, that he would be there for anything I needed.

* * *

"Hey, Have you seen the news?" Levi questioned me, to what I shook my head. "Well, it seems that your cousin named you as a superhero" he explained, getting me to frown confused.

He just smiled while giving me his phone, being able to read an article from my cousin, an interview to Supergirl or herself, in which she talked about me.

"Flamebird" I whispered with a smile.

"What is it meaning?" he asked after observing my reaction.

"Um... Flamebird and Nightwing were two kryptonians heros... It's Krypton's mitology" I answered him. "I'll tell you about it someday" I assured him after he looked at me.

"You're first fight had fire in it" he pointed out while laughing. "I think you should see this" Levi said showing me the news of what was going on in National City, just as Kara sent me a message, asking me to go back there.

"I have to leave" I told him while answering my cousin's message.

"Go, Flamebird" he smiled as I leaped into the sky, flying towards the DEO, place where Kara was waiting for me.

I stared at my cousin confused, not really understanding what was going on as I only knew what I had seen on the news in Metropolis, which had made me to fly back to National City hoping to help.

However, my cousin seemed to have oder plans for me, taking me to a separate room where Mon-El was waiting with both kids.

"I need the three of you to be safe" she said, getting me to frown.

"Kara, What's going on?" I questioned her, confused, I needed answers.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes, placing baby Juliet in my arms before giving me her bag, Leo standing by my side as I kept staring at her not understanding anything of what was happening.

"Take them to Argo, please" she asked her gaze locked with mine as I nodded. "Good, come on, there's no time" Kara said turning on the portal, shaking my head after observing her face.

"But I'm coming back, right?" I questioned, my cousin not answering me, just looking away.

She was crying, Mon-El by her side embracing her, I knew what she was about to do, if she broke it, we would lose any connection with Earth.

"Protect them, please, be safe" she whispered when we started walking through the portal.

"No! No!" I exclaimed the moment I saw how it was closing, tears streaming down my cheeks as I felt Leo's arms wrapping around my legs, the little boy looking at me, fear in his blue eyes as the baby girl started crying. "It's going to be fine, okay?" I stroked his dark blonde hair as I cradled the baby in my arms, trying to calm myself down, I needed to focus on them, I needed them to be fine.

Once I had managed to calm Juliet down, I tried to cover both kids with my cape as I knew that it was just a small garden, which separated that lab from the main house, but the weather in Argo was cold during this time of the year.

However, for a few seconds, I thought about not leaving that place since it was raining outside, even though if part of me knew that it was dawning, that soon it would be dark outside and that we didn't have any supplies to be staying there, such as water or food.

I took Juliet's blankets to wrap her in, still covering both of them with my cape, so they wouldn't get wet even if I did, walking towards the main door of the house.

"Halley? Everything okay? What happened?" my aunt asked while opening the door, observing the three of us with worry when she couldn't find Kara or Mon-El. "Come inside" she said as we did as told.

"They're in danger" I whispered looking straight into her eyes.

"It's okay" she said trying to keep me as calm as possible. "You will tell me later, first change those clothes, you're going to get ill" she commented taking the baby girl in her arms.

I nodded slightly, feeling how Leo refused to let go of me as he gripped my hand even stronger than before, he was shaking, probably terrified about everything that had happened.

"Hey, it's okay" I kneeled down in front of him. "I'll find they way to go back, I promise, buddy" I hugged him as he nodded, resting his head on my shoulder. "Stay here, okay? I'll be back" I kissed his forehead before getting up.

I had promised him something that I wasn't sure if I would be able to fulfill it, but I would fight for it, for being reunited with them again.

**Hi!**

**I felt sad about not having included Levi in the last few chapters, he's Halley's best friend and their relationship kind of remember me of Kara and Winn, so I decided that it was time for him to know the truth.**

**Halley being a superhero. I've been waiting for that for a long time, but, as she told Levi, the last year was kind of hard for her, so I couldn't imagine her being a hero. Also, Kara choosing her name felt like the right thing, since in one of the comics is her who received that name.**

**At first I wasn't sure about which name would fit her, so I told my friends the options and they chose it.**

**I would have liked to write a little bit more about Clark and Lois and their relationship with Halley, but I'm kind of waiting for the crisis, since I don't know how things are going with them. I'm happy to hear that they're having their own show.**

**About last episode, I don't know where they're going with William, I don't know if he's becoming Kara's new romantic interest or not, but if that happens I can imagine Halley giving him a hard time every time Kara is not around. I don't know, I like that idea.**

**Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

**Ayrin**


	17. Chapter 17

**HALLEY'S P. O. V**

"There you go" Alura gave me a cup of hot chocolate, which made smile a little, they had been introducing Earth food during the last years.

"Thanks" I whispered accepting the cup, a blanket over my shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me, observing me for a few seconds.

"Still cold" I answered, staring at the bassinet where Juliet was asleep. "Leo?" I questioned while looking for him.

"He's at his room playing with some toys" my aunt tried to calm me down, getting me to nod a little, still worried.

"She broke the portal" I murmured after a few seconds, looking down with tears in my eyes. "I don't know if they're okay or not... Kara asked me to keep them safe" I looked at her not being able to avoid crying.

Alura didn't say anything else, she just pulled me into a hug while trying to reassure me, to make me believe that I had done the right, even though part of me really knew that I could have stayed there, helping them.

"I could have helped them" I said wiping my tears.

"I don't doubt that, Halley" she whispered gently brushing my hair away from my face. "But I do understand Kara, she wants the three of you to be safe" she pointed out before embracing me again.

"It's just... I hate this, all of this, the feeling" I admitted in just a whispered, my head resting on her shoulder. "I feel so sad for Leo, he's terrified, he has lost everything he knows" I sobbed in her arms as she increased the strength of the hug, keeping me as close as possible.

"Oh, sweetheart, everything it's going to be okay, we'll find the way to go back to them" she said pulling me away a little. "You should rest, sweetie" my aunt kissed my forehead, so I nodded, we could start working next day.

* * *

Leo was curled up against me, the child had rushed into my bedroom after having a nightmare and I couldn't blame him, I was having them too, so that was maybe the reason why I was staring at the ceiling without being able to close my eyes.

Juliet's cry made me got up from bed, making sure that Leo was still asleep in bed before walking to the baby's nursery.

The baby girl was crying with all her strength, demanding attention, which made me frown while approaching her, not knowing what I had to do.

"Hey, Jules, it's okay" I whispered picking her up, getting her to stop crying for a few seconds. "What's wrong?" I questioned when she started crying again.

She was probably hungry, so after managing to calm her down a little bit, I went downstairs to the kitchen, trying so hard to make her a bottle of milk while keeping her as distracted as possible, so she wouldn't cry again.

It wasn't the first time I had taken care of her, but this time felt different from the others, as if the responsibility of bringing up both children was only mine.

"You were definitely hungry" I smiled while observing how she drank the milk, her bright blue eyes staring at me.

"Hey, Everything okay?" my aunt asked approaching us.

"She was hungry" I answered as she sat next to me, gently caressing the baby's head.

"Go to bed, I'll stay with her, sweetheart" she said, to what I shook my head.

"No, it's okay, I wasn't sleeping either way" I commented, Alura looking at me with concerned. "Leo is asleep in my bed, I don't want to wake him up" I told her, the baby in my arms crying the moment she finished the bottle. "Hey, shh, it's okay" I cooed at her while giving her the pacifier.

"I talked to your parents" my aunt started talking, but I interrupted her.

"I'm not going with them, I'm staying here" I said really determined about it.

"I know, I've already told them that" Alura assured me. "But you're mom wants to see you at morning" she told me, to what I nodded.

I sighed while closing my eyes. I knew that they were going to try to convince me to stay with them, but I wasn't going to leave my siblings behind.

"Halley" Leo called me while walking down the stairs. "Come here, sweetie" Alura picked him to sat him on her lap. "You okay?" she asked him, the little boy shaking his head while leaning into the embrace.

"Did you have a nightmare?" I asked him, Leo nodding slightly.

I looked at him with sadness, before staring at Juliet for a few seconds, they had lost their parents, but Leo was the only one capable of understanding what was happening while Jules..., she didn't even know that we weren't at home anymore. I needed to find a way back, but not for me, for them.

* * *

"I won!" Leo exclaimed happily after winning for the second time that board game, which made laugh a little.

"You're really good" I commented as he giggled, so I pulled him into a hug.

"Who won?" my aunt questioned walking into the living room with my mom, but that didn't stop Leo to exclaimed that it had been him. "Oh, really? Why don't you come and tell me how you won Halley two times?" she questioned him.

The seven year old nodded excitedly while grabbing her hand to start walking, leaving me and my mom alone, so I sat down on the couch waiting for her to do the same.

"I thought you were the game master" my mom commented while sitting beside me.

"He learns fast" I shrugged with a smile.

"You have let him win" she pointed out, smiling as well.

"Maybe a little" I answered, getting her to laugh. "Where's Dev-Em?" I questioned her, surprised by the fact that he wasn't there, it was still hard to call him dad.

"Your dad is working, he'll be here by lunch" she answered.

"Shouldn't you be working, too?" I asked her, to what she sighed.

"I should, but I decided to take the day off, so I could be with you" my mom explained before hugging me tightly, my head resting on her shoulder. "How are you doing?" she asked me.

"Not good" I admitted in just a whispered, my mom pulling me away a little. "I don't even know if they're alive" I looked directly into her eyes.

"I'm sure that they're fine, Halley" she tried to calm me down. "You're doing what Kara asked you, you're keeping them safe" my mom brushed my hair away from my face, her hand over my forehead for a few seconds. "I think you're running a fever" she commented.

It wouldn't be a surprise if I was sick, not when I had gotten wet because of the rain the last day, so I stayed still while one of the robot was measuring my temperature.

"You really need to rest" my mom gently pushed me to lay down on the couch. "Have you slept at night?" she questioned, to what I shook my head. "You should sleep then" she cover me with a blanket before stroking my hair.

I closed my eyes really trying to fall asleep, but everytime I closed my eyes, I was able to see Kara standing on the other side of the portal, breaking it while crying.

After a few more minutes of trying, I opened my eyes, sitting up, only to meet my mom's staring at me with concern.

"I can't" I shook my head.

"Why don't we go to take a walk?" my mom asked getting me to nod. "Okay, go get ready" she said.

My aunt also decided to accompany us along with the kids, Leo gripping his sister's pram once we were at the street.

The seven year old insisted about going to the market as he was hoping to find a different board game there, however, I froze the moment I heard a voice I would recognize everywhere, which managed to draw my mom's attention.

"Hey, let's sit over there while they buy the game" she said while grabbing my arm. "You okay?" She asked, to what I shook my head.

My gaze found him standing by his mom, helping her with the market stall, but bowing down my head the moment he was about to stare toward me.

I hadn't been talking to him ever since those panic attacks increased, the moment I decided not to keep letting the people, who care about me, help me. We even had had a little argument about what I was going to do after my last year of high school, because he kept insisting about me living in Argo and, ironically, it was the place where I was going to be staying without knowing how long it would take to get back home.

He did not see me there with my mom, but he did recognize Leo, observing how the child smiled widely while embracing him before my aunt started a conversation with him, so I couldn't avoid bowing down my head, hoping that they wouldn't tell him that I was there.

"Hey, Were you okay?" my aunt questioned me the moment they approached us.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired" I answered, Leo showing me the game. "Oh, that one is so cool, I used to play with... Val" I hesitated about saying his name out loud, ending up doing it in just a whisper.

My aunt put her hand over my forehead before looking at my mom, who nodded slightly while sighing, but not saying anything out loud.

I was getting even more sick as the day went by, my fever was getting higher, which was starting to worry everyone as, at that moment, I was laying on the couch being observed by my parents.

"I called a doctor" Alura said walking into the living room.

"I'm okay" I protested, trying to sit up, but my dad gently pushed me back to the couch. "It's just a cold" I told them, but neither of them listened to me.

I kept my eyes closed until I heard the doorbell, wanting to dissappear the moment I saw him there, observing me as if he wasn't sure of how he should be reacting.

"I brought my helper today" the doctor commented as I kept staring at Val. "Let's take a look" he said as I sat up.

The stethoscope was really cold against my skin, so I couldn't avoid shivering, trying to keep myself away from it.

"Okay, everything seems to be fine" he said, which calmed down my parents and my aunt. "Val, Do you want to examine her?" the doctor asked him, to what he nodded after a few seconds.

I couldn't avoid panicking the moment he was so close to me, really trying to remain calm, but I knew that my breathing wasn't steady.

"Hey, I know it's cold, but I need you to breathe normally" he told me, to what I nodded without even looking at him. "Okay, that's it" he whispered while helping me lay down before covering me with a blanket.

The urge to cry was increasing, I couldn't avoid feeling like if I was the one to blame, the reason why our relationship broke, and he was still so caring.

Val stared at me with concerned about the reason why I was crying, because I couldn't stopped the tears from running down my cheeks.

"Halley..." he whispered crouching down in front of me. "It's okay, we'll talk about it when you're feeling better, you need to calm down" he gently brushed my hair away from my face.

"I'm sorry" I murmured as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, too" he said holding my hand. "There will be other moment to talk about that, for now rest" Val tried again to calm me down, that time getting me to nod slightly, so he stood up to approach them, but I stopped him by gripping stronger his hand.

"Don't leave" I asked her, needing to have him by my side.

Val looked at me for a few seconds before nodding, so I sat up for him to sit down beside me, wrapping his arms around me as I rested my head on his chest with my eyes closed, feeling a little bit more in peace with myself.

**Hi!**

**I love the scenes between Halley and her '"siblings", they have kind of a similar connection of the one Kara has with her as a child or even as a teenager.**

**She's going to take care of both children not matter what, since her cousin asked her to protect them.**

**About Halley and Val... I was going to keep them a little longer being mad at each other, but it wa Halley the one who decided to stop talking to all her friends, so I couldn't picture him being mad at her, maybe a little bit hurt.**

**Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

**Ayrin**


	18. Chapter 18

**HALLEY'S P. O. V**

"Shh, it's okay, baby girl" I whispered while gently cradling the baby in my arms, trying so hard for Juliet to fall asleep again.

However, the four month old baby didn't stop crying, doing it with even more strength than before, which was making me panic as I didn't know if something was wrong with her.

"Halley?" I heard my aunt ask, getting me to look at her, surprised of seeing my mom there as well. "I'm staying with her, go to bed, sweetie" Alura said taking the baby from my arms, even though I refused to leave.

"Hal, kiddo, let's go back to bed" my mom grabbed my arm to pull from me. "Juliet will be fine" she said trying to convince me.

"I know" I whispered, finally starting to walk to my bedroom.

I didn't bother to complain about not laying down on the bed, since I knew that it would be a lost argument, so I did, remaining with my eyes opened.

"You need to sleep" my mom whispered after observing me for a few seconds.

I sighed. It was easy to say, but not to do it, because every time I closed my eyes, I had horrible nightmares about what could have been happening in Earth, mostly of them about my cousin dying.

"What's wrong?" she asked while brushing my hair away from my face, but I just shook my head. "They're fine, okay? We'll keep working in the morning" she tried to calm me down.

However, I wasn't sure if it her words were going to help, at least not at much as she thought.

We had been working to repair the portal for a week and we hadn't made any progress on it, which was frustrating, since I knew that, unless they were working to repair from Earth, we wouldn't get anything, because it wasn't our portal the one that was broken.

"What if they're not?" I asked sitting on the bed. "What would happen to Leo and Juliet?" I questioned her, not knowing what would be the best for those kids.

"It's still too early to think about that, Hal" my mom answered, to what I nodded, I didn't even know how long we would be staying at Argo.

"Can we go outside?" I asked her, hoping for her to say yes, but my mom thought about what to answer.

"You're still recovering, It's cold outside" she commented resting her hand on my forehead.

"But we can bring blankets with us, please" I looked directly into her eyes, observing how she smiled a little before nodding.

I smiled back at her while getting up, grabbing a few blankets before walking down the stairs to outside the house, my mom following me close.

She sat next to me on the couch, wrapping her arms around me to pull me closer to her, so I couldn't avoid resting my head on her shoulder as I observed the dark night sky.

"I've missed when we used to do this in Earth, you were so little" she commented, kissing my head.

"I've missed it, too" I whispered leaning into her embrace. "I used to go to the safe place with Kara, I think it made me feel like if you were still there with me" I told her.

"I know" she said, getting me to pull away from her.

"You know?" I questioned kind of confused, frowning when she nodded.

"I used to spend my nights there, the government wouldn't try to find me there because it would have been too obvious" my mom answered.

"You were there the first night I went there?" I asked, to what she nodded a little.

"It was heartbreaking, all I wanted to do was taking you in my arms and promise you that everything would be fine" she looked away from me, I could see tears in her eyes.

"Why didn't you do it then? I needed you" I said, getting her to stare at me for a few seconds.

"I would have put you in danger, and you didn't need me, you needed Kara" she answered as I shook my head, I still couldn't understand why it had taken her so long to come back into my life. "Halley, I tried so many times" my mom said, gently caressing my cheek, but I moved my face away from her touch. "That night I held you in my arms until your cousin got there. It was the first time I was doing after three years and I couldn't be happier" she explained as I kept looking away, but listening carefully to what she was saying. "I hope that one day you can forgive me for what I did, that you can understand the reason why I did it" she sighed while pulling me close to her, to what I did not resist, resting my head on her shoulder with my eyes closed. "I love you so much, little one" she kissed my hair as I remained in silence, just staring at the sky, not letting my tears to escape my eyes.

I was still upset by the fact that she had been living in shadows, for her not having told me the truth, but I had forgiven her a long time ago.

"We should go to bed" my mom said as I pulled away from her. "It's late" she pointed out after having observed my face.

"I'm staying a little longer" I told her, wrapping myself with the blanket.

"Okay, but don't stay up too late" she kissed my forehead before leaving me alone.

I kept observing the stars, hoping for everyone in Earth to be fine, wanting to find a way back home as soon as possible.

* * *

I woke up startled because of someone calling my name, my mom brushing my hair away from my face as I sat up, frowning a little when I realized that I had been sleeping outside the whole night.

"You fell asleep here" she said as I rubbed my eyes, trying to adjust to the amount of light. "Let's hope you don't get worse" my mom commented as we started walking inside the house.

"At least I've slept" I pointed out, seeing how she nodded slightly.

"Are you hungry?" she asked as we walked inside the kitchen.

"Yeah" I answered, smiling at Leo, who was sitting eating his breakfast. "Hi, good morning" I ruffled his hair, the kid smiling back at me. "Have you slept?" I asked him while sitting on the chair next to his.

"I didn't have any nightmares" he answered so proud of himself.

I barely had time to have breakfast and get ready, since I was finally meeting Val, being ready to tell him what had been happening recently.

I walked through the market looking for Val, since we were meeting there, smiling widely when he waved at me.

"How are you?" he asked the moment I was by his side.

"I'm feeling better" I answered, seeing how he smiled, guiding me to a place where we could be alone.

"You sure?" he questioned me once we were sitting on a bench, getting me to nod. "How is that you're here?" he asked.

"Kara broke the portal" I told him, not knowing where I should start explaining. "I don't know what was happening in National City, she just called me, gave me the kids and sent us here. I thought I was going back to Earth once they were safe" I admitted barely looking at him. "I could have helped them" I added still upset.

"I'm sure Kara had a good reason for doing that, Halley" he said as if he was trying to calm me down. "You weren't at National City when it started?" he asked confused.

"No, I wasn't. I'm studying in Metropolis" I answered, seeing him nod. "Or at least, I was. I don't know when we will be back there" I shrugged.

"I'm sure you go back soon, Kara just wanted to keep the three of you safe" he said making me nod slightly.

"But I could be there with them... I've been a superhero for the last two weeks, I'm ready, I was trained for that" I complained, I needed information about what was going on in Earth.

"That's so cool!" Val exclaimed while smiling. "Do you have a superhero name?" he asked.

"Flamebird" I smiled.

"As Flamebird and Nightwing?" he questioned me, to what I nodded. "Do you have your Nightwing, yet?" he smiled at me while asking, getting me to shake my head. "That's a shame, they were always together" Val commented.

"That's what the myths say" I pointed out. "Anyway, I don't think that matters now, first I have to find a way to fix the portal" I sighed, being really frustrated.

"Hey, I can help you with that" he offered.

"That would be great, thanks" I thanked him as he shook his head , shortly before embracing me.

I hugged him back with a smile. I had missed being with him, just the two of us, talking as we used to do, like if nothing had happened between us.

"I'm glad I was able to see you again, Hal" he smiled while pulling away from me.

"I am, too," I smiled back at him.

"Val!" we both turned our heads towards the girl that had called him.

I observed how he got up to greet her, but having to look away the moment he kissed her, not knowing what I was exactly feeling at that moment.

"Halley, she's Ella, my girlfriend and Ella, she's Halley, a really good friend of mine" he introduced us.

"Nice to meet you" I smiled getting up.

"You too" she smiled back. "You're Kara Zor-El's cousin, right?" she asked, to what I nodded. "How is Earth?" she questioned with curiosity.

"Pretty awesome, I love my life there" I answered her, trying not to get distracted by the fact that they were holding hands. "I have to leave, see you around" I tried to keep smiling, but losing my smile the moment I turned to start walking back home.

I went directly to the lab, ready to start working again on fixing the portal, not being surprised when my aunt came looking for me, but not really listening to whatever she was saying.

"Halley, What's wrong?" I heard her ask after observing how I punched the panel of control.

"Nothing is wrong" I answered as she sighed.

"Okay, but punching it won't help" she said grabbing me by my arms.

"It has helped other times" I shrugged. "Did you know about Val having a girlfriend?" I asked her, studying her face.

"I didn't think you would care" she commented, still observing me.

"And I don't" I answered quickly.

"Well, it seems like you do" my aunt said as I frowned, shaking my head.

"I... It's like if I was losing him" I sighed sitting on the stairs, Alura sitting beside me. "My whole life I've been the weird kid, but he has always been by my side, no matter what and... Now... This morning I thought that our relationship was going to be as always, but... I'm not sure anymore" I explained trying to contain the tears that were about to escape my eyes.

Alura embraced me tightly, wanting to calm me down before keep talking about it. However, I wasn't so sure if she was going to get it, since at that moment I couldn't even understand my feelings.

"I stopped talking to him, I pushed him away from me" I wiped the first tears that were streaming down my cheeks. "I think that deep down I was still hoping for him to have the same feelings he used to have" I admitted in just a whispered. "But I can't I ask him for that, when I rejected him" I said while shaking my head.

"Why don't you talk to him about what you feel?" my aunt asked, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"I can't. He's happy, so I should be happy for him even if it breaks my heart" I told her, not being able to hold my tears for longer.

"That doesn't mean you can't talk to him, sweetie" she whispered while wiping my tears. "He wouldn't want to see you like this, to hurt you" my aunt pointed out.

"He would break up with her" I shook my head. "I can't do that, not when I can't promise him if our relationship is going to get that far" I tried to explain, getting Alura to nod before embracing me again.

"It will be okay, Halley" she kissed my forehead.

I nodded wanting to believe her, but I wasn't that sure that it would, because, unlike the other time, I was aware of my real feelings and I knew that it was going to be hard to be close to him.

After trying to fix the portal for a while longer, we both decided to go back home, not being able to avoid the smile when I saw Leo sitting on the couch with his baby sister in his arms, my mom looking after them.

"Hey, What happened to your hand?" my mom asked while pointing to my right hand, my knuckles were bruised.

"Nothing, it's okay" I answered, sitting beside the kids. "How was your day, buddy?" I asked Leo.

"I miss mommy and daddy" the seven year old admitted, looking straight into my eyes, tears being contained in his blue eyes.

"I know, I miss them, too" I sighed while wrapping my arm around him, bringing them closer to me. "They're both fine, okay? We need to have hope" I told him, seeing him nod. "I love you both so much, kiddo" I kissed his forehead before kissing Juliet's, who had fallen asleep. "Let's get Jules in her bassinet so we can play for a bit" I said taking the four month old baby from his arms, to gently lay her down in her bassinet. "Sweet dreams, baby girl" I smiled while covering her a little with a blanket.

We ended up sitting on the floor, observing how Leo was smiling widely, he was about to win and he couldn't contain his excitement when he finally won, getting me to laugh.

"It's the first time I see someone winning that game that isn't you" I heard Val's voice, getting me to turn to look at him.

"Val!" Leo exclaimed while getting up to hug him.

"Hi, buddy" Val smiled, hugging the child. "You have to tell me how you won" he asked Leo, who laughed before whispering the answer in his ear.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, sitting up to approach both of them.

"Well, you ran away from the market earlier, I was worried" he answered.

"I thought you were staying with Ella" I told him as he observed me.

"Um.., no, it was you the one I was supposed to be meeting, she was going to leave" he explained as I sighed. "Okay, Can you explain me what's exactly going on?" he questioned.

"Nothing is going on" I answered while folding my arms over my chest, Val nodding slightly, still looking at me.

"Halley..." he sighed. "I know you better than you believe, I can tell when you're upset, so please, talk to me" Val said approaching me, but I walked away from him, trying to keep some distance in between.

I looked away, trying to focus on Leo, who was sitting on the couch, observing both of us kind of confused as if was trying to understand what was going on, and honestly, I was trying, too.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked.

"I punched the portal's control" I answered as he frowned.

"Why would you do that?" he questioned, to what I shrugged, he didn't need an answer for that. "You should put some ice on the bruises" he commented, trying to grab my hand, but I moved away. "Does any of this has to do with Ella?" he asked.

"No, it doesn't" I shook my head while frowning.

"Crinkle" he pointed out.

I closed my eyes, trying to keep myself calm, but not really getting it as I started breathing with agitation.

Maybe I should tell him my true feelings, even if he didn't feel the same way, which was going to break my heart into pieces.

"I thought..." I didn't find my words. "I didn't move on" I told him, studying his face, he was frowning as if he wasn't sure of how he should react. "You know what? This is stupid" I shook my head.

"No, it's not" Val said.

"I'm still in love with you, but it's obvious that you don't feel the same way" I looked away.

"Halley, I..." he was staring at me, trying to process everything that I had said.

"You don't have to answer, it's fine, I'm happy for you and Ella, I truly am" I tried to smile, but my own tears betrayed me as I couldn't contain them. "Maybe we should talk about this other day" I told him, seeing him nod.

He barely say goodbye before leaving, moment at which I broke down in tears, I felt so stupid for having told him the truth and even scared of what his reaction would be once he would process every single one of my words. I had risked our new friendship with those words and I wasn't sure if it was going to be worth it or not.

**Hi!**

**Halley and Astra. Even though it has passed two years since Halley learned about her mom being alive, she doesn't share everything with her, part of her is still mad at what her mom did.**

**What I wanted to show is that Halley has kind of a better relationship with Alura than with Astra. It will probably be more conflict about the fact that Astra chose to leave in Argo instead of staying in Earth.**

**About Halley and Val... I was listening some really good heartbreak songs and that's what came out. It kind of reminds me of the moment when Mon-El was dating Eve and Kara was jealous.**

**Thanks so much for reading,**

**Ayrin**


	19. Chapter 19

"You wanted to see me?" I asked while entering into a small office where my aunt and my parents were.

"Yes, sit down, Halley" Alura smiled at me as I did as told, sitting next to my mom while frowning a little, the conversation was about to get serious.

"What's wrong?" I questioned confused.

"We need to talk about Leo and Juliet" my aunt answered, waiting for her to explain. "It's been a month since you were sent here and it's time to make a few decisions" she explained, getting me to nod. "Kara and Mon-El decided that if something happened to them, you would be the kids guardian" Alura told me, to what I looked at her surprised and scared, not knowing if it was a good idea.

"But how am I supposed to take care of them?" I asked afraid of not being able to do the right thing for them.

"Don't worry about that now, Halley" my mom tried to calm me down, not truly getting it. "We will help you, you're not alone, okay?" she added, to what I nodded.

"That doesn't mean they're... Dead, right?" I questioned, not being able to pronounce that word.

"No, it doesn't" my aunt answered. "Leo should be starting school, but I need you to give permission for that to happen" she explained.

I stared at her before bowing down my head while thinking an answer, trying to figure out what would be the best for him.

Leo starting school here made me thought of us not being able to go back to Earth, of them being dead, but I knew that the child would enjoy going to school there, meeting other kids.

I wasn't prepared to make decisions about they're well-being, I had never thought that Kara and Mon-El would choose me as the kids guardian, since they hadn't talked to me about it.

"He should start school here, he's going to be excited" I told them a little bit insecure, my aunt nodding slightly. "If we go back to Earth and they're dead, Am I still they're guardian or it's only here?" I asked confused.

"On Earth as well" Alura answered, to what I nodded. "Alex would have their custody until you would be able to provide yourself and them a future" she explained as I sighed.

"This is too much" I shook my head while getting up from the chair. "I need time to think" I said before walking outside of the room.

I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my cheeks, feeling completely broken and lost, since accepting their custody meant that my cousin and Mon-El weren't there with us.

I wiped my tears the moment I saw him working on fixing the portal, how he stared at me confused and sad at the same time.

"You okay?" Val asked, to what I nodded.

"I didn't know you were here" I whispered, barely finding my voice, we hadn't seen each other since that day, the one in which I confessed my feelings.

"I've been helping your father" he answered as I took one of the books ready to start working. "Have you tried with the crystals?" he asked, getting me to look at him.

"We did. It didn't work" I answered, seeing him nodded before I continued reading.

I took my necklace in between my hands, if only I could pressed and Kara would be there as soon as she heard the calling. It would be easier.

"I think I have an idea" I said getting up to approach him. "My necklace emits a frecuency that Kara was able to hear whenever I needed her on Earth, but also Alex's watch emits it, so if we manage to match both frecuencies, we will be suppose to be able to communicate with them" I explained taking my necklace off.

"That's brilliant" Val smiled. "Let's start, then" he said, getting me to nod.

For the first time in a long time we were being able to work with each other, doing without even having a break as my mom had ended up bringing the lunch there for us to eat, since I refused to leave, so I did not stop when I saw that he did.

"It's late, we can keep working tomorrow" he said, trying to get to stop. "Are you really that desperate to leave?" Val questioned as I looked at him.

"No, all I need is to know that they're fine" I answered him. "I learnt this morning that I'm my cousins' guardian and I don't even know if I can do it" I told him, Val observing me surprised.

"You've been taking care of them without knowing it, you can do it, Halley" he tried to encourage me, but I shook my head.

"I love them with all my heart, but making decisions for them... It's a huge responsibility, I don't even know how to take care of myself, How am I supposed to take care of them?" I asked, tears being contained in my eyes, I was afraid of doing something wrong.

"I know" he whispered. "And I bet that your cousin was afraid when she started taking care of you, but you will do it great, just trust yourself a little bit more" Val said, calming me down a little. "I'll see you tomorrow, we'll get it, okay?" he smiled.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" I smiled back before he left.

I went back home shortly after, smiling widely when Leo run to hug me, so I kneeled down to hug him tightly, the seven year old clinging to me.

"How was your day?" I asked pulling him away from me, taking his face in between my hands.

"Good, I went to the park" He answered excited.

"That's great" I smiled before kissing his forehead. "I have a question for you, okay?" I told him while grabbing his hand to take him to the couch. "What would you think about starting school here?" I asked him.

"We're not going back?" Leo asked looking straight into my eyes.

"We will, but it's going to take a little longer, kiddo" I answered, my heart breaking the moment I saw the tears in his eyes. "Oh, sweetheart, don't cry" I whispered trying to embrace him, but the child pushed me away.

"You promised me that we were going back!" he screamed while getting up from the couch and run out of the leaving room.

"Leo" I called him, wanting to follow him, but being stopped by a hand in my arm.

"Give him time" my dad whispered.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked more to myself than to him, feeling sad.

"You did nothing wrong, Halley" he answered. "He needs time to understand what is happening" he explained.

"I promised him that we would be back by now" I bowed down my head.

"You were hoping that, too" my father said, to what I nodded. "He will love going to school, Hal" he assured me.

"I know" I smiled a little. "I'm so scared of doing something wrong" I admitted in just a whispered.

"Your cousin was scared at first, too" he told me, getting me to look at him. "She even wasn't going to take care of you, it was going to be Director Danvers the one who would have taken you in" he explained to my surprise, getting me to look at him confused.

"She never told me that" I murmured. "How do you know?" I asked him.

"She told me" he answered while observing me. "She used to talk to me once at week to tell me how you were doing, she admitted to me that she wasn't sure of what she was doing" he explained. "Look, it's going to be hard, parenting is not easy, but you're going to do it great and you're not alone, you have us to help you" my dad said, to what I nodded. "I believe in you" he whispered before daring to embrace me, my head on his shoulder as I hugged him back.

I knew that it wasn't going to be easy, that I would have to take decisions that I had never taken before, ready to learn from every mistake I would make, only wanting for both of them to be fine.

* * *

Leo was griping my hand tightly as if he wasn't ready to let go and walk inside the school, even though I wasn't sure if it was me or him who was more nervous about it.

I decided to accompany him inside, being aware that the child wasn't going to do by himself, feeling how he pulled a little from my hand, so I kneeled down in front of him, finding fear in his eyes.

"Hey, What's wrong?" I asked him while observing him, the kid barely staring at me.

"Do you think they're dead?" he asked in just a whispered, my heart breaking after hearing him.

"No, I don't, kiddo" I answered him. "You starting school here doesn't mean that they're dead, it means that it will take us a little longer to get back home, but that we will get it" I told him, wanting to calm him down, even if sometime I really thought that they were dead and that that was the reason why we were still stuck there. "They sent us away just to keep us safe, so until they can be sure that everything is safe on Earth, we have to stay here" I tried to explain, Leo nodding a little. "They're going to be so happy and proud when they hear that you went to school and made so many friends" I smiled at him before embracing him.

"I love you" he whispered with his face buried in my shoulder.

"I love you, too" I kissed his forehead, getting up to lead him to his classroom. "I'll come pick you up, okay? Have a nice day" I ruffled his hair.

Leo smiled at me one last time before letting go of my hand and walk inside her class, moment at which I sighed, going back to where my aunt were.

"How was it?" she asked after observing me.

"He asked me if they were dead" I told her trying to hold back my tears. "I told him that they're not" I whispered.

"But you don't believe that" she pointed out, getting me to nod.

"I want to, but I can't, I just need to know that they're fine" I answered in a whisper, my aunt just embracing me against her.

"They're fine, okay?" she whispered before kissing my hair.

I nodded wanting to believe her, but fighting my own tears as I rested my head on her shoulder, feeling calm for the first time during those past weeks.

* * *

I got up from bed the moment I heard Juliet's cries, approaching her crib without even bothering to turned on the lights, observing how the five month old baby stared at me before crying with even more strength.

"Hey, it's okay, baby girl" I whispered trying to sooth her, but not getting her to stop crying. "What's wrong, Jules?" I questioned, gently cradling her in my arms. "Shh, calm down, sweetie" I kissed her forehead, she was burning up.

At that moment I panicked, not knowing what to do or who to call, feeling relieved when I saw my aunt walking inside the room.

"I heard her crying, everything okay?" she asked while approaching us.

"She's running a fever" I answered, a little bit of panic in my voice.

"Okay, let me check" she said putting her hand over the baby's forehead, managing to get Juliet to stop crying. "I'm going to call a doctor, stay here" she told me, to what I nodded, observing the baby worried.

Even though it was late in the night, it didn't take long until the doctor came to check on the baby girl, moment at which Leo had also woken up, worried about his little sister.

"It's nothing to worry, it's probably just a virus and the fever is not that high, just control that it doesn't get too high, okay?" the doctor explained.

I sighed while picking her up, Juliet was happier than before, smiling widely at me while snuggling a little bit closer.

"You're happy, huh?" I tickled her as she responded with babbles and smiles. "Yes, you are, Jules" I smiled, her blue eyes observing me as I gently caressed her little amount of light blonde hair, she was starting to look a lot like Kara.

After trying for a few minutes, I managed to get the baby to fall asleep again, her right hand tightly one of my fingers as I finished singing the same kryptonian lullaby my cousin used to sing to me.

"Sweet dreams, baby" I kissed her forehead before putting her in the crib, barely covering with a blanket as I was afraid of her temperature getting higher. "Come on, Leo, let's go back to bed, it's late" I told him while offering him my hand to hold, to what the seven year old stared at me while shaking his head. "You have school tomorrow, you should be sleeping" I tried again, but not getting anything. "You're worried about Jules, aren't you?" I asked getting him to nod. "She will be fine, Do you want to sleep here with me?" I asked him while observing how he smiled before climbing on the bed and laying down.

I smiled observing the baby girl one last time before laying down next to Leo, who snuggled closer to me, so I embraced him tightly, just waiting for him to be asleep before doing the same.

* * *

"You look tired" Val commented after observing me for a few seconds.

"Juliet is ill, I've been awake for most of the night" I answered, I had been getting up all the time just to check her fever.

"Well, you should go home and rest, I'll continue working" he said, to what I shook my head, we were so close, I could feel it.

I was starting to get impatient, we had been working all morning and we still didn't get anything to work, however, I couldn't stop the tears to escape my eyes the moment I heard Alex's voice.

"Is she able to hear us?" I questioned Val.

"I think so" he answered as I sighed.

"Alex" I called her, for a few seconds not being able to hear anything. "Alex" I tried again, confused.

"Hal?" she asked, getting me to smile.

"We're talking through your watch" I told her as I could tell that she wasn't understanding what was going on.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear your voice, kid" she said, I was happy too. "We're working on fixing the portal, Brainy said that it shouldn't take much longer, okay?" she explained.

"Is everything okay?" I asked her, hoping for an answer.

"We'll talk once you're here, don't bring the kids, not yet" she answered as I closed my eyes, not wanting to imagine what could have happened during those past weeks.

"Yeah, sure" I whispered, Val wrapping his arms around me as if he was trying to calm me down.

"Is there any way I can contact you?" Alex asked.

"Pressing the symbol, just as you do when you call Kara" I explained.

"I'll call you when the portal is ready" she said shortly before hanging up.

At that moment I pulled away from Val before running outside, sitting on a bench while I thought about what Alex had said, about not bringing the kids with me or the fact that she would tell what was going on only in person.

"I'm going with you" I heard Val say while sitting next to me, getting me to look at him.

"You don't have" I told him, part of me not wanting for him to do it.

"I do" he answered. "We don't know what happened and by how it's affecting you, you're going to need someone" he pointed out as I frowned.

"I could ask my mom to come with me" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"We both know that you won't do it, so I'm going" Val looked at me as serious as possible.

I didn't bother to answer anything else about it, since I knew that he was going to come with me, so I just stared at him for a few seconds before finally nodding.

It was that evening when Alex called back telling us that the portal should be fixed, so after telling my parents and my aunt what was happening we, Val, my mom and I, went to the lab ready to try if it worked.

I couldn't avoid smiling when I saw that it was working, excited and happy of being able to go back home.

"Halley!" Alex exclaimed running to embrace me as I started crying in her arms. "I can't believe you're here" she pulled me away a little, taking my face in between her hands, smiling at me, so I couldn't avoid smiling back at her.

"Hal?" I heard Mon-El's voice, getting me to look for him, a huge smile on his face the moment I ran to hug him. "Hi, kiddo" he smiled embracing me tightly. "How are you? And the kids?" he asked, so I pulled away from him.

"I'm fine, they're fine" I answered as he hugged me again. "How are things here?" I asked in just a whisper, feeling how he tighten the hug. "Where is Kara?" I questioned with a lump in my throat, my worst fear becoming a reality when I saw his face.

"Hal..." he started talking, but I shook my head.

"Where is my cousin?" I asked again, that time demanding an answer.

"Supergirl was presumed dead three weeks ago" it was Brainy the one who answered my question, getting me to frown while bowing down my head.

I didn't know how I should be feeling at that moment, starting to breathe with agitation, everything stopping around as I tried to understand his words.

"Halley!" I heard Mon-El scream shortly before I fell unconscious in his arms.

**Hi!**

**At first I wasn't sure about Halley being the kids' guardian, but, at the same time, I thought that Kara would want her to take them in even if she would need help.**

**So Halley is finally back home, but things aren't as she expected. When I wrote that scene, Mon-El wasn't going to appear, but I ended up changing it, I felt that it was going to so much harder for Halley.**

**Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

**Ayrin**


	20. Chapter 20

**KARA'S P. O. V**

She closed her eyes while tryig to control the last few tears that hadn't managed to stream down her cheeks. Her breath hitching because of the sobs that she was trying to hide, those that remained in her throat while being held by one of the person she loved the most.

The words that were being whipered in her ear wasn't bringing her peace, still feeling a huge tighteness in her chest as a tiny voice continued telling her that she could have done somenthing.

Memories from that afternoon assaulted her mind repeatedly, torturing her all over again with the scene that had managed for the Girl of Steel to end up on her knees between sobs. Her suit still covered in blood, one more trace from the nightmare she wanted to wake up.

Halley had sacrified herself for them. For her. However, she had never imagined that the last time she would see the teenager, would be like that. Her cousin laying over a pool of blood, her bright blue eyes completely lifeless as she screamed her name hoping for an answer.

Her body shivered while remembering the teen's pallor and the cold she had felt when she had hold her in her arms for the last time.

She knew that blaming herself wasn't going to bring her baby cousin back, her daughter, but it was hard not to do it when she had all those abilities and she could have done nothing to save her.

At that moment all she was able to feel was anger because that young girl wasn't going to have the chance to keep growing up, to become the superhero she belived her cousin would have been.

"Kara" it was her sister who got her to open her eyes, Mon-El keeping her close. "They want to do a ceremony to honor Halley, I already told them that…" she didn't let Alex to keep talking.

"When?" she asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon" Alex answered, to what she nodded, knowing that everyone wanted to give Halley a proper goodbye.

"We don't have to do it tomorrow" Mon-El commented, but she didn't know if it was because of her or him, they were both broken.

If only she wouldn't have been injured… Maybe she would have gotten there in time. Maybe she would have stopped the time. Maybe she would have saved that young girl's life, the same one that had lit up her life since the day she met her.

She sighed while caressing with her fingertips Mon-El's Legion ring, the one she had used during that last fight with Reign. She time traveled to the past that and she was going to do it again, she was going to bring her cousin back.

"I need a black hole" she said, hoping that he would understand.

"It's dangerous, Kara" he pointed out, but she already knew that and it wasn't going to stop her.

Once with his ring in her hand and a black hole she could used, she flew through to the atmosphere until she was in the utter space. She knew that she couldn't breath out there, so she speeded up to reach her goal, hoping not to die as well while doing it.

* * *

**HALLEY'S P. O. V**

**3 DAYS BEFORE**

I opened my eyes confused, blinking to get used to the new amount of light, but frowning in confusion when I heard Mon-El's voice.

"Hey, easy, kiddo" he said gently pushing me back to the stretcher when I tried to sit up.

"This is not real" I whispered while rubbing my eyes, my memories were so confusing.

"What?" Mon-El was staring at me as confused as I was. "You passed out" he said.

"No, I didn't" I shook my head, a lot more had happened. "I time traveled to the Crisis, our Earth was gone and Argo... All of you were gone, even I was" I tried to explain the best I could.

"Are you sure she didn't hit her head?" Mon-El asked while putting his hand over my forehead.

"I am sure" Alex answered while approaching us. "Can you start again, but slower than before?" she asked, to what I nodded as she started to examine me.

"I time traveled to the past because of the Monitor" I began to talk, that time really trying to make sense. "Every universe was vanishing, Oliver died trying to save our Earth and we were transferred to Earth-1" my gaze met Alex's, she knew about what I was talking about. "You remembered it, right?" I asked her.

"You were there" she pointed out, Mon-El observing us still confused as I frowned, remembering Brainy's last words.

"Kara?" I asked. "Is she really dead?" I managed to question them, just seeing how they look at each other as if they didn't want to answer. "Mon-El" I looked directly into his eyes, begging for an answer.

"We don't know" it was all he could answer me while looking away.

"She disappeared three weeks ago after a fight, we think she was kidnapped, but we haven't had any news about her since then" Alex explained, getting me to frown.

"Why did she sent us to Argo?" I asked wanting to understand the whole thing.

"There is an organization kidnapping and torturing aliens" she started talking.

"Like CADMUS?" I questioned her, to what she nodded.

"They gave Kara two options, to stop being Supergirl or to lose you and the kids" Mon-El told me, he was trying not to break down into tears. "We didn't believe it at first, but they knew where you live... The exact same day we sent you to Argo, they set up a fire in your apartment, there was a trace of kryptonite everywhere, you wouldn't have survived" he explained, getting me to look at him kind of afraid.

"What about my things?" I asked, I had left everything there, such as family pictures, journals, Saffire and even Comet's leash.

"We were able to save a few things" Alex answered, to what I sighed, waiting for them to keep talking.

"We let them think that they had won, that you were gone, but after a few days, they sent a new threat" Mon-El continued explaining. "Kara ended up fighting them without any of our help... By the time we got there, she was already gone and I can tell you that there was too much blood all over the place... It was hers" he whispered the last part.

"But you don't believe that she's dead" I pointed out.

"No, there's no body, Hal" Alex answered. "If she was dead, we would already know" she commented, getting me to nod, that was true. "We've tried to fight them, but we almost lost an entire team, so we're trying to figure out a better plan" she explained.

"So what now?" I asked.

"You should rest for today, okay?" she said while pulling me into a hug. "I'm so happy to have you back, kiddo" she kissed my forehead.

"I'm happy, too" I smiled as we pulled apart.

It was Mon-El who embraced me once Alex left us alone, my head resting on his chest as I closed my eyes, just trying to feel safe and calm for the first time in the last month.

"Are we going home?" I asked him, still in the same position.

"It's up to you, I mean, it's okay if you want to stay here" he answered as I pulled away, I had promised Leo that I would come back to tell him what was going on, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to do that. "Or if you prefer to go back to Argo" he added while observing me.

"I told Leo that I would come back, but... I can't tell him that Kara is missing" I explained while looking away. "I promised him that both of you were okay" I told him, seeing how he nodded.

"Your mom has gone back to Argo to talk to Alura, she will tell him a little bit about it" Mon-El told me, getting me to frown. "Val went back, too, he will be here tomorrow" he commented, to what I couldn't avoid sighing.

"Let's go home" I ask him, seeing how he nodded.

The moment I walked inside the house, I felt the tears welling in my eyes, shaking my head a little before walking to my room, just wanting to change my clothes and to lay down on bed.

A knock on the door, made me sit up on the bed shortly before telling Mon-El that he could come inside.

"Hey, What do you want to have to dinner?" he asked as I shrugged, I wasn't hungry. "You have to eat something, kiddo" he commented, but I shook my head again. "Okay, What about chocolate ice cream and sprinkles?" Mon-El asked with a smile.

"Okay" I whispered, a little smile on my face as I got up from the bed to go to the living room.

I sat down on the couch, barely looking around me as part of me was hoping for my cousin to walk there, to hear her laugh as I would run to embrace her, wishing desperately for her to tell me that it would be alright.

"There you go" Mon-El smiled while giving me a bolw of ice cream.

"Thank you" I whispered, still not hungry, but knowing that he was trying to make me feel better even if he wasn't. "How are you doing?" I asked him, seeing how he sighed while looking away.

"I... I haven't been here since Kara disappeared" he answered, getting me to frown. "I've been looking for her ever since then and trying to get the portal to work" he explained. "The good news came when Alex told me that you were coming back, it gave me hope that everything was going to be fine" he commented. "How are the kids?" Mon-El asked.

"They are okay" I told him, wanting to calm him down. "Leo is scared of what might have happened and Jules, she's looking a lot like Kara" I commented while observing how he got up from the couch, only to return with a small box.

"This is yours" he said, handing me the box, which got me to close my eyes in tears.

I slowly pulled out Comet's leash, caressing it with my fingertips before putting it close to my chest as I keep looking through the rest of the stuff.

There were a few books inside, relaxing a little when I saw the one Mon-El had gifted me in my sixth birthday, focusing on the pictures that were at the bottom of the box, having to hold a sob when I saw the last one.

That photo had been taken by Alex just a few weeks after I had started living with Kara. I was sitting on my cousin's lap, a huge smile on our faces as Kara was tickling me, which was probably causing my giggles.

"We're going to find her" Mon-El said, getting me to look at him, he wanted to believe those words as well.

"I know" I whispered, for the first time seeing the stuff toy I was holding in my arms in that picture, it wasn't in the box.

"I'm sorry, kiddo" he embraced me, my head leaning on his shoulder.

"It's okay, it was just a toy" I murmured even if I didn't really mean it.

"It meant a lot to you, so it's not okay" he pointed out, to what I shrugged, he was right after all.

Saffire had been a huge part of me since I was five and for sure his lost was going to be hard, but for that moment I had enough looking for my cousin.

* * *

**TWO DAYS BEFORE**

I had woken up at 7:30 after a long night of nightmares, barely sleeping, but that didn't stop me since after leaving a note for Mon-El, I went to the DEO.

I started training without taking a break, just wanting to be ready for when we would fight the new organization, which was making me push myself to the limits.

"Hey" I turned my head when the door opened, finding Val staring at me. "Are you feeling better than yesterday?" he questioned while approaching me.

"Yes" I nodded. "I just need to find her" I told him.

"We will" he said. "You know, you could train me so I..." he started talking, but I interrupted him.

"No" I crossed my arms over me chest, Val frowning as he stared at me.

"Why not?" he asked, kind of confused.

"I've spent years training to be where I am today, so I don't think that in a day you would be ready to fight" I explained him, turning to walk away from there, but I felt his hand gripping my arm.

"Come on, Hal" he said as I stopped pulling from his grip. "I'll listen to everything you tell me" he added, to what I turned to look at him.

"You're not listening to me right now" I pointed out, having to look away after he stared directly into my eyes. "Okay, fine, but if I say that you can't go out there, you can't, Understand?" I finally gave in, seeing him nodded excitedly.

I started teaching him easy movements, just wanting to make sure that he was able to control all of his abilities, but once I was sure, I started complicating the exercises until we were fighting each other.

I observed him quietly. Val was forgetting to protect himself, so it didn't take long until I wrap my cape around his leg, making him fall to the ground completely defeated.

"Again" I told him, helping him to get up, knowing that he needed a few seconds to relax.

That second time Val defended himself much better, which made increase the strength I was using until I was able to pin him against the wall, my forearm on his chest to keep him in place.

"Okay, you win" he murmured, but I kept holding him in place. "I need to breath" he said, getting me to free him, being afraid of having hurt him.

However, it was just a lie, since it was him who pushed me against the wall, gripping both of my arms so I wouldn't move.

"You learn fast" I smiled a little. "But this is not going to help you out there" I told him, looking for a way to get rid of his grip.

He was taller than me, which was complicating things, but it didn't stop me. I put my right foot in between his, pushing his right leg until he pulled away from me, managing to get him into his knees.

"Watch your feet" I warned him as he got on his feet. "Again" I turned knowing that he was going to attack me, but I dodged his fist, having to contain my laugh when I saw him crashing against the wall.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked, kind of upset.

"You have to be ready" I answered him, Val barely looking at me. "Come on, we have to keep going" I commented, waiting for him to attack again.

"Halley, I need you to come with me" it was Mon-El interrupted us.

"Okay, keep training, we'll talk later" I told Val, seeing him nod shortly before leaving with Mon-El.

He took me to one of the conferences rooms, not having time to react when Kal embraced me tightly against him, just staying like that for as long as possible.

"I was so scared when I couldn't find you in the apartment" he whispered, still keeping me close to him. "I thought they had taken you" he commented, finally pulling away from me.

"I'm okay" I assured him.

"I know" Kal-El smiled.

"Aren't you going to say hello to me?" I turned my head while looking for him. "Hello, little cousin" Jon grinned as I frowned, trying to act offended.

I was supposed to be older than him, but the day Oliver sacrificed himself and the New Earth was born, he turned out to have a twin brother and to be twelve, instead of being a baby, as I was still eight.

Ever since that day, they had been protecting me, which I had never liked since I had enough with Kara and everyone else. However, we had grown up like siblings, they were the closest thing I had as older brothers and I was their little sister, we were really close.

"We're going to find her" Jon said shortly before hugging me, so I hugged him back.

"Where's Jordan?" I asked while pulling away from him.

"He's still not really into being a superhero" he answered, getting me to nod.

I had different relationships with each of them. When we were kids, it was Jordan the one that would sit down and play with me calmly while, on the other hand, Jon and I were always fighting, it wasn't that we didn't get along, but that he would be teasing me all the time and that had led us to have interesting arguments and fights as a way of training each other.

"How was Argo? Leo and Juliet?" Jon asked.

"Good" I answered. "They're fine, Leo's probably hoping to come back" I commented, seeing him smile

"Val?" he questioned while observing me.

"He's at the training room" I told him, looking away. "We're friends again, I guess" I shrugged, I wasn't even sure why she was so interested about helping me when he could go back to Argo.

I spent the rest of the morning hearing quietly to Mon-El explaining how the organization worked and what the new plan was, being a little frustrated when he told me that we couldn't rush things, but I understood that it was their first mistake the other time.

I walked back to the training room, observing Val with a little smile on my lips, he was doing so much better than before. Maybe he was ready after all.

"You learned fast" I commented, getting him to look at me.

"How long have you been there?" He asked, sitting in one of the benches.

"A few minutes" I approached him.

I didn't want him to help us out there since I knew that if something happened to him, I would never forgive myself, besides, I knew that he would do anything to save me and I couldn't let that happen.

"I don't think you should come with us" I told him, barely looking at him.

"But you've said..." he tried to talk, but I didn't let him finished, I already knew what I had said.

"Going out there means not knowing if you're going to come back home" I looked at him, Val frowning.

"I can do it, Halley" he said, but I shook my head. "What makes you think that I'm not ready?" he asked me, being confused as I sighed, losing my patience.

"But I don't want to lose you!" I exclaimed, getting him to observe me.

"I don't want to lose you either" he answered in a lower tone of voice.

"I don't need you to protect me, I can do that by myself" I told him as he sighed.

"I know. I know that you don't need anyone to protect you or to take care of you, you have made yourself clear about that so many times" he looked at me. "Last time I tried to help you, you pushed me away" Val pointed out. "It's what you always do, you run away from your problems, you try to stop them by yourself and when you can't, you push away the people that cares about you" he commented, kind of upset. "I'm not letting you do it this time, Halley" he assured me, but I just shook my head angrily.

"You wanted me to move to Argo" I told him.

"And I understood why you weren't moving there" he said while getting up from the bench. "But instead of trying to work it out, you just decided that it would be better to stop talking to me..." he was getting angry with each second that passed. "You stopped going to Argo and I kept asking about you, about how you were doing and it broke my heart when Kara told me that you weren't even going to school anymore, that you were stuck in your room... Just crying and trying to heal from whatever he had done to you" Val kept talking as I closed my eyes. "I thought that it was for the best... I saw how you were hiding from me that day at the market, but then you were crying and begging me to forgive and I... I just couldn't say no to you" he explained while approaching me, tears being contained in my eyes. "I can't" he added, stopping in front of me, my head bowed as I couldn't look at him.

I knew he was hurt because I had pushed him away, though, deep down, I wished I had never done that, I needed him in my life, he had been my best friend since I was seven, being always there for me.

"I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you got hurt" I told him, still not looking at him. "I know what I'm doing, Val" I said.

"Do you?" he asked, getting me to look at him. "Last time you asked me to trust you, I lost you" he pointed out as I sighed.

"Not this time" I assured him, my eyes locking with his.

He nodded slightly, his hands grabbing my face as I put mine on his chest, gently pushing him away from me, having to turn my face when he leaned forward.

"Val" I named him in just a whisper, only being able to think about Ella, she didn't deserve to get hurt.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered while shaking his head, slowly pulling away from me.

"It's okay" I answered him. "I'll see you tomorrow to train" I told him, trying to fake a smile, even if I was still holding my tears.

"Sure" he nodded with a slight smile.

Without saying anything else, I left the room, kind of wanting to go home and relax for what was left of the day, so I walked to where I knew Alex and Mon-El were working.

"When are you telling Halley that she's not helping us?" I heard Alex asked, getting me to stop on my tracks, just staring at Mon-El while waiting for his answer.

"I don't know, maybe tonight" he answered while turning around, noticing that I was there. "Halley..."

"No, just don't" I shook my head angrily shortly before flying away from there.

I didn't understand why he had decided that I couldn't help them, just feeling how the anger was controlling me as I flew around the city, trying to calm down. I just needed to find my cousin.

* * *

**ASTRA'S P. O. V**

"Why is Halley not helping?" she asked after seeing how her daughter had stormed out of the DEO.

Her niece's husband staring at her as if he didn't know how to answer that question, so she changed her gaze to director Danvers, who was looking at him in complete silence.

"Don't tell me is because she's not ready, I'll not buy it" she warned them before any of could answer.

"I'm afraid that she'll get hurt" Mon-El finally answered. "I kind of know what is going to happen if she goes there and doesn't listen to any of us, it's not the best way to end all of this" he explained, getting her to frown.

"What exactly do you know?" she questioned him, wanting to know what would happen and if there was anything they could do to stop it.

"If she finds herself alone, she will..." he looked away. "Halley will sacrifice herself for Kara and everyone else" he finally completed the sentence.

She shook her head in disbelief, but deep down she knew that her daughter was able to do that, that if the teen found herself in that situation, Halley was not going to doubt about sacrificing herself if it meant that everyone else was safe.

"She's going to try to go with you" she told them, that girl was really stubborn.

"We know" Alex answered. "That's why Val is going with her, he'll try to keep her out of danger" the DEO's director explained.

"I would have explained it to her, but she..." Mon-El said as she nodded.

"She's probably at her safe place" she interrupted him, ready to leave.

"Um..., about that..., she's still here in National City and seems not be moving" it was Brainy who talked approaching them with a tablet in his hands. "She landed in a dead-end alley" he added as she just looked one last time to them before flying to find her daughter.

She couldn't avoid closing her eyes when she saw the scene that was in front of her. Halley was laying on the floor on her left side, only being able to see her back, but the pool of blood was enough to alter her.

"I need a med evacuation" she said through her comms, barely being able to watch her daughter's bloody face, just hoping that teenager would be alright.

**Hi!**

**Since we're getting closer to the season finale, I can finally post this, which I wrote when I finished watching the last Arrowverse crossover.**

**I don't know what they're going to do with "Superman and Lois", but since their storyline changed after the crossover, I needed to include it.**

**I hope that everyone is doing well. Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

**Ayrin**


	21. Chapter 21

**ALEX'S P. O. V**

"Oh, God" she whispered when she saw the teenager that was being welled into the med bay, Mon-El and Val following her as she moved as fast as possible. "You two stay out" she told them before walking inside, everyone crowding around Halley. "Okay, on my count, one, two, three" she counted so they would transferred the teen from the stretcher to one of the beds.

She shook her head in complete horror. The family crest that the girl wore on her chest was completely ripped off as if the people that had done that was sending the clear message that none should took Supergirl's place.

Halley's skin was pale, a greenish color growing in her veins, being really strong in the left side of her neck, she had a needle stuck in there.

"Director Danvers, we need to cut the suit" one of the doctors told her, kind of waiting for her affirmation, so after looking one last time to the teen, she nodded, the suit was already destroyed.

She could already tell that the girl's ribs were at least bruised if not broken, the left arm was starting to get swollen as well as her lower lip, fresh blood covering a whole side of her face because of the cut on her head.

"She's not getting enough oxygen" she heard one of the doctors say, to what she looked at the screen to observe Halley's vitals, the teen wasn't breathing properly.

"I want an x-ray now!" she shouted, something wasn't right. "Stay with me, kiddo" she whispered into the girl's ear.

Her worst fears were confirmed the moment the results went back. The teenager had three ribs broken, but that wasn't what worried her the most, it was the air that was visible in the pleural cavity around the left lung, they needed to work fast.

She was handed a scalpel, so she didn't hesitate to find the perfect place in between the girl's ribs, where she would have to make the incision to place a chest tube, hoping that the air would be drained quickly.

"She's stable" someone said as she looked the teen's vitals, her blood pressure was normal and she seemed to be receiving more oxygen.

She didn't go out until she was sure that Halley was fine, covering the girl with a blanket before finally leaving that room, Astra, Val and Mon-El approaching her.

"How is she?" Mon-El asked.

"She's stable for now" she answered, she wouldn't be relaxed until the chest tube was out. "She has broken ribs, her left arm is fracture and right now we're trying to drain as much air as we can from around her left lung" she explained, being able to identify worry in all of their faces. "She's healing fast under the sun lamps, any small injury is gone, but we're still using a little bit of kryptonite so the incision on her side remains opened" she told them, wanting to calm them down. "Did you find anything?" she asked Astra, hoping for a clue that could tell them who had done that.

"There wasn't anything" Astra answered as she sighed.

"We tried so hard for them to believe that she was gone and now... They know, they're going to be ready for her" Mon-El commented and she knew that he was blaming himself.

"This has only made her stronger, she's going to have even more strength to fight them" she told him, seeing him nodded.

"I know" he whispered.

* * *

It wasn't until dawning when she was finally able to take the tube out of Halley's body, observing how the wound healed fast, even though the teenager was still unconscious.

Astra had stayed the whole night there by her daughter's side, just waiting for the girl to wake up, but she wasn't sure if it was going to be soon.

"Has it healed?" she heard Astra asked, which scared her, since she thought that the woman was asleep.

"I didn't mean to wake you up" she said, before nodding slightly.

"It's okay" Astra told her as she looked away, they had never talked about what happened.

"She's healing a lot faster now that there's no kryptonite in her system" she explained, focusing herself on the girl, Halley needed to keep resting.

"Why do I always have the feeling that you avoid me?" it was the question that made her closed her eyes, she was still feeling responsible for what happened that night. "It's in the past, Director Danvers" Astra told her as she finally turned to look at her.

"I took you away from her, she was left alone with him" she barely answered in a whisper.

"You did what you had to" the Kryptonian pointed out and, even though she knew that she would do it again, it hadn't been easy to live with. "I was going to ask Kara to take her in, that night I was going to tell her about Halley, but after what Non did... I wasn't sure if she was going to be safe" Astra explained, getting her to frown.

"But still... You kept her safe and when you were gone, he did horrible things to her, she was terrified" she pointed out. "We had to tell her that he was dead, she wouldn't stop asking us not to take her back to him" she added, still remembering how she had felt when the five year old would keep telling them that she didn't want to go back with him.

"Well, you kept her safe along with Kara and I'm thankful for that" Astra told her, to what she shook her head.

"It was the least I could do for her, I needed to keep her safe" she answered. "And I can assure you that I can't imagine my life without her, she's the best part of every single one of us" she commented, not being able to avoid a smile.

"Just thank you" Astra said as Halley groaned in pain.

The teenager was starting to wake up, her eyes were fighting to get opened, having to take her hand into hers when the girl tried to touch the wound over her left side, which was still healing.

"It... hurts" it was barely a murmur, but loud enough to be heard.

"I know it does, but we cannot touch it" she told her, Halley's blue eyes finally meeting hers, she could find anger in them. "You okay?" she asked, concerned about why the teen may be feeling that way.

"Just tired" Halley answered, turning her head to look at her mom, who approached her.

"I'll leave you two alone, call me once she's a little more awake" she said after observing how the girl closed her eyes while clinging to her mom's hand. "Try to rest, Hal" she told her shortly before leaving.

* * *

**HALLEY'S P. O. V**

"So... What happened?" Mon-El asked, to what I bowed my head, to be honest, I didn't even know.

"I thought someone was on trouble, but instead I was walking into the trap" I answered, trying to remember as much as I could. "They shoot me a kryptonite dart" I looked at him, I had black out too many times. "I couldn't move, I fell to the ground without being able to avoid it" I explained while closing my eyes.

"Do you remember anything else?" my mom questioned me, getting me to sigh.

"I went back and forth from unconsciousness" I whispered. "They don't want anyone taking Kara's place, they told me that I wasn't going to be able to save her" I said as fresh tears were being contained in my eyes.

"That means she's alive" Alex pointed out, to what I nodded.

"Director Danvers, everyone is in the conference room" Brainy informed her.

"Who is here?" I asked kind of confused, they were looking at each other before Mon-El nodded.

"We have a lead on where they could be keeping everyone and we hope that Kara can be there too, so we're having a meeting to decide our next move" Alex explained.

"I want to go too" I told them.

"You have to rest, we'll talk later" Mon-El said, but that didn't stop me because I got up from the stretcher.

"I'll let you go if you promise me that you'll rest after it, you still need a few more hours under the sun lamps" Alex told me, to what I nodded.

I could still feel pain in my left side, but as Alex had said, my ribs were still bruised, so it was normal, even if it was hard for me to move.

I kind of forced a smiled when I walked inside that room, everyone staring at me for a few seconds, so after calming down I sat down next to J'onn.

"You okay?" Barry asked, getting me to look at him. "We kind of heard what happened last night, I'm sorry, kiddo" he said, to what I gave him a weak smile, not really liking the fact that I was getting so much attention.

"We're all here to find Kara and we'll get it, okay?" Kate assured me as I nodded.

J'onn didn't say anything, he just embraced me a little, a few tears being contained in my eyes. They were willing to help to save my cousin.

My gaze met Val's, which only made me to look away shortly after realizing how he was staring at me, I could tell that he was worried, but the truth is that I hated when people looked at me with so much pity.

I was barely listening to the whole plan, just hoping for them to be right, for Kara to be there, being a little afraid that we would not get in time to save her.

"Halley, Val, you two will go together" Mon-El said, getting me to look at him.

"But he's not..." I couldn't keep talking since he interrupted me.

"He is" he debated me. "He'll keep you from doing something stupid" he commented, to what I frowned angrily.

"I don't need a babysitter" I answered him, staring directly into Val's eyes, who didn't know how he should be reacting.

"He's not your babysitter" Alex tried to calm me down. "You will have each other's back, you two make a great team together" she pointed out as I sighed.

"We have never fought together" I told her. "In fact, he has never been out there" I added, I couldn't look for my cousin while being responsible of Val's life.

"Halley..." Mon-El sighed.

"No, I don't think is fair" I looked at him. "I spent years training and I wasn't even allowed to fight along with Kara" I complained.

"That had something to do with your safety, you know what Kara thinks about it" Alex said as I folded my arms over my chest.

"And what happen to his safety?" I asked her, raising my voice, almost panicking.

"Okay, calm down, we'll talk later, kiddo" she told me as everyone remained silent.

The idea of Val going with me was terrifying. I felt responsible for anything that could happen to him, if he... I would never forgive myself. However, it didn't seem like I had any other option, it was happening whether I liked it or not.

It wasn't until an hour later when I find myself alone with Alex, who was staring at me as if she was waiting for me to talk, but I wasn't sure of what I had to say.

"You're worried that something is going to happen to him, isn't that right?" she asked, getting me to nod. "But you've trained with him, you know he's ready" Alex said.

"I've only trained with him one day, I don't think that's enough" I commented, my cousin's sister shaking her head. "Alex... I know he wants to help, but... If something..." my voice cracked as I looked away. "I can't imagine my life without him, he's my best friend" I barely whispered shortly before she embraced me.

"I know, sweetie, I know" she whispered, keeping me close to her. "But with you by his side nothing is going to happen, okay?" she took my face in between her hands.

I smiled a little. Maybe she was right, maybe nothing was going to happen, instead we would be stronger together.

As I walked out of the conference room, two pair of arms wrapped around my torso, for a moment losing my balance as I stared at the two young girls that were hugging me.

"Hi, girls" I smiled while hugging them back.

"Mia is staying for the weekend" Willow explained with so much excitement. "I've missed you" she said while hugging herself at me with a little bit more of strength, which made flinch.

"Willow, you have to be careful" Kelly told her daughter, approaching us.

"Sorry" the girl whispered.

"It's okay, Lo" I ruffled her hair.

"Can we train with you today?" Mia asked as Willow pleaded for me to say yes, both of them staring directly into my eyes, there was no way I could say no.

"Um..., sure" I answered, seeing how they smiled.

"Are you sure?" Kelly asked me, to what I nodded.

"Come on, let's go to the training room" I told them.

I knew that I wasn't healed, that I should go back to the med bay, but it was just practicing a little bit of archery with them and after a whole month of not doing it... The sun lamps could wait.

I couldn't avoid smiling while watching them, Mia wasn't even looking when she shot the arrow, hitting the center of the bullseye perfectly, no doubt she was Oliver's daughter.

"How did you learn?" Willow asked after I helped her shot an arrow.

"I just took a bow and shot" I answered, I didn't have a learning process.

"I thought my dad taught you" Mia said, to what I shook my head a little.

"He encouraged me to develop my skill" I answered her, smiling while remembering the Mia I had met during the Crisis. "Your dad gave me the bow I use now, well, it's a replica, the real one is at my room" I commented, observing how she looked away a little upset. "Hey, come here" I embraced her. "I can tell you that he loved you so much and that he would be proud of you" I told her, seeing her smile a little. "Someday you'll be out there, being a hero like he was" I pulled her away a little, but Mia hugged herself at me, so I hugged her again. "Did you know the first time I met him I was afraid of him?" I asked her, smiling while remembering how I had hid behind my cousin's legs.

"Why?" Mia asked, pulling away from me, both of us sitting in the bench.

"Well, I was six and I didn't trust new people, he was intimidating" I answered. "But he was nice, he helped me to get back to my cousin, so he became a friend" I explained, because from that moment he was someone I could trust, like Barry.

"Mom told that you had a crush on Oliver, that you talked about him for weeks" Willow commented, to what I frowned.

"I didn't have a crush on him" I denied her words, I didn't quite remember that part, but I was just a child back then. "He was just... So cool" I said as both of them laughed. "Okay, let's go back to the archery" I told them, but neither of them moved.

I sighed, knowing that they wanted to keep hearing stories, so, being a little hesitant about it, I continued talking, happy of being back there with them, because I had truly missed them.

* * *

The pain on my side was unbearable, my left hand trembling as I held the bow, frowning in anger when I shot as the arrow didn't hit the center of the target.

However, that didn't stop me, my own frustration just made keep trying, fighting my own pain as I really tried to hit the center, but groaning while letting the bow fall to the floor.

"Halley? Hey, you okay?" I heard Val asking, turning to look at him while getting ready the best of my smiles.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I answered, seeing him nodded slightly.

"You sure?" he questioned me, he seemed worried, and even though my side hurt so badly, I nodded again. "You look tired, you should get some rest" he commented.

"I will, I'm almost finished with the training" I said while crouching to grab my bow.

However, I ended up losing my balance because of the pain, not being able to avoid screaming as tears started to fall down my cheeks. I couldn't move, it was as if I was paralized again, but this time because of that burning sensation that was going from my inside to the outside.

"What's happening?" Val's voice felt desperate as he tried to hold me, but everytime his hands touched my skin, it burned.

"Don't... Touch me" I asked him, crying because of the pain.

"Okay" he whispered. "But I need to take you to the med bay" he pointed out, to what I tried to get up by myself, only getting to fall to the ground again, being caught by him.

I tried for him to stop touching me, but he didn't, picking me up from the floor as I kept whimpering because of the pain.

"I'm sorry" he murmured, running as fast as possible to the med bay. "Alex" he called her while walking inside, carefully leaving me on one of the stretchers.

"What happened?" Alex asked, approaching us.

"I don't know, her left hand was trembling and the next thing I know is that she fall to the floor screaming in pain" Val explained as I closed my eyes, Alex grabbing my left arm.

"It burns" I complained, trying to get rid of her grip while feeling that I was about to pass out.

"Stay awake, kiddo" she asked, but with every second that passed it was getting harder. "Hey, Hal, open your eyes, sweetie" she barely touched my face.

I cried, only wanting for that pain to stop, slowly being carry away by unconsciousness.

* * *

I woke up to someone caressing my right hand, squeezing it from time to time, so I squeezed it back while slowly opening my eyes.

"Halley?" Val asked, turning my head to find him sitting by the side of the bed. "Thanks Rao you're okay" he whispered as I kept staring at him, feeling really light-headed.

"What happened?" I asked him as Alex walked inside of the med bay.

"You were supposed to rest for today, but since you didn't listen we were able to stop the serum that was slowly killing you" she explained, getting me to frown. "They must have injected it to you along with the kryptonite, it might be the reason why you weren't able to move when they attack you" Alex told me shortly before checked my vitals. "You're stuck here for tonight, I need to keep an eye on you just in case, okay?" she said, to what I nodded. "Rest, sweetie" she kissed my hair before leaving.

"I was really dying?" I was a little bit confused, Val trying not to laugh, but giggling anyway, which made me smile as well.

"You were, Hal" he answered, slowly brushing my hair away from my face. "You scared me" he admitted in barely a whispered.

"You need a lot more than a serum to get rid of me" I told him while giggling, observing how he shook his head while laughing. "We're going to make a great team, but you have to listen to me" I looked directly into his eyes.

"Does that mean that I'm going with you?" he asked, getting me to nod. "I will listen to you" he added.

I just smiled at him, missing those little moments with him, asking myself when had been the last we had laughed together being ourselves, but not really wanting to that moment to end.

"You better do, I don't want to have to explain to your family what happened to you" I told him being serious about it.

"I will, I promise" he assured me. "I should be going back to Argo, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he said, to what I frowned, reaching for his hand to stop him.

"No, stay, I don't want to be alone" I whispered, getting him to stare back at me.

"You're not alone, Mon-El and Alex are here, even your mom" he pointed out, but I shook my head.

"Right now I need my best friend, so stay, please" I looked directly into his eyes, pouting.

"Okay, fine, but stop looking at me like that" he finally gave up, which made me smile. "You should try to sleep, you really need to rest" he commented.

"Not tired" I mumbled.

"What do you want to do then?" Val asked as I shrugged.

"I can ask for a movie" I told him. "Do you remember our first sleepover?" I questioned him, seeing how he smiled while nodding. "It was my ninth birthday and I made you watch a marathon of Disney movies" I said between giggles.

"Yeah, you did, I was a little concerned about animals being able to talk" he said not being able to avoid laughing.

"It was so hard to convince your mom to let you stay and when she finally said yes... Kara was so close to cancel it" I told him.

"Well, you punched Jon" Val pointed out.

"He deserved it" I rolled my eyes, remembering being so tired of whatever he was saying, it was the only way to get him to stop.

For a few seconds we just stared at each other, both of us smiling, my hand still gripping his as if I was afraid that at some point he was going to disappear, which at that moment scared me since I didn't want to lose him.

Both of us turned our heads kind of startled when we heard a knock on the door, Mon-El standing there while observing us, holding something in her arms.

"I'm glad you're fine, kiddo" he smiled, getting closer to us. "But next time don't scare me this way, okay?" he asked while ruffling my hair, which made me smile. "We have everything we need to rescue Kara" Mon-El told us.

"When are we leaving?" I asked him while trying to get up from the stretcher, but he gently pushed me to lay down. "Mon-El, I want to go" I looked at him, having the feeling that he wasn't going to let me.

"I know, you will" he answered. "We're getting the team ready, Kal and Jon are already here, but we're waiting for Barry and Kate, once everything is ready I'll come looking for both of you, okay?" he explained. "For now rest and get ready to suit up, Flamebird" Mon-El smiled while giving me my suit, getting me to hugged myself at him. "I believe in you" he whispered in my ear.

"I love you" I whispered as he increased the strength of the hug.

"I love you, too, kiddo" Mon-El kissed my forehead shortly before leaving the room.

I closed my eyes. We were hours away from having Kara back with us and I already could assure that the first thing that I was going to do would be hugging her, knowing that I only would be able to calm down once she was there with me.

**Hi!**

**It was a little bit of a challenge to write this chapter because there were scenes that I loved, others that not that much, so I wrote and rewrote it, but I think it turn out better than I thought.**

**Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

**Ayrin**


	22. Chapter 22

**HALLEY'S P. O.** V

"Halley, don't!" I heard Mon-El's voice in my ear, but I wasn't stopping, not if that was the last chance I had to save my cousin. "Don't walk inside that room" he warned me again.

"I'm sorry, Mon-El" I murmured while picking a new arrow so I would be ready to attack whoever that was inside that room.

"Halley, please, don't do it" he begged. "Wait until we get there" he asked.

"I don't have that much time!" I exclaimed, losing my patience, they were too far away of where I was.

"Just wait" Mon-El said as I sighed.

"I'm giving you two minutes" I finally gave in.

"Okay, fair enough" he answered. "Where's Val?" he asked, to what I shrugged as if he could see me.

"I don't know, we split up" I lied, the truth was that I had tried my best to leave him behind, so I could keep going by my own. "One minute" I told him.

"Wait a little longer, please" he asked, but I shook my head.

"We have ten minutes left to find her, I'm not waiting longer" I answered him. "Thirty seconds" I kept counting, even if part of me was hoping to see him appear there since I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to defeat them by own. "I'm sorry, but I have to do it" I told him, Mon-El sighing.

"Halley, please, wait" he begged again.

"She could be dying inside that room, Don't you want to find her?" I asked him, being upset as I didn't understand why he was holding me back.

"She's not there, Hal" he whispered, but I didn't listen, there was no way he could know that.

I closed my eyes, just trying to calm myself down, not knowing what I was going to find on the other side, but promising myself that I would fight till the end.

"Halley!" Mon-El shouted my name the moment I kicked the door.

It was dark inside, so it took me a while to adjust to the low amount of light, even though I knew that I was being surrounded, I could feel it, but I kept moving, ready to shoot whenever I had an opportunity.

"Put the weapon down" someone ordered me, but I didn't move, the bow's string caressing my cheek as I turned looking for the voice. "I will not say it again, put the weapon down" a woman appeared in front of me. "I'm sure you're here for your cousin, so do what I tell you if you don't want to see her get hurt" she warned me while pointing to a window.

I let the bow fall before shortly before running towards it, fresh tears forming in my eyes as I recognize the person that was on the other side.

Kara was sitting against the wall over a pool of blood, her hands holding her stomach as her eyes remained closed, but I could tell that she was awake.

"Kar..." I didn't fully find my voice as I let my right hand rest on the glass.

"She can't see you" those words made me close my eyes, however, I knew that even if she couldn't see me, she was able to hear me or at least see that the mirror she had in front of her was moving. "Get her!" the woman exclaimed after observing that I was closing my hands into fists, ready to hit the window.

Just as two pair of hands gripped me, I managed to hit it, being able to observe how my cousin opened her eyes afraid, getting herself even closer to the wall.

I waited for them to believe that I was contained before attacking them, my fist landing on one of the agents' jaw, knocking him out.

I needed to get to Kara, she had to know that I was there, that we were there and that we were going to take her out of that room, she was going to be fine.

"Don't let her leave" the woman kept giving orders, but it didn't stop me, not until a kryptonite dagger stabbed my left leg.

I let myself fall to the ground between screams, it burned, still looking for a way to escape, closing my eyes when one of the agents grabbed my hair to pull my head backwards, shortly before placing another dagger over my throat.

"Did you really think that we wouldn't be ready for you?" the woman asked. "I've been waiting to meet you, to get to know you" she commented, getting closer to me. "So sweet that you're here to save your cousin" she smiled as I sighed, trying to pull away from the grip.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked her, feeling sick because of the kryptonite.

"Doing what?" she asked back.

"Kidnapping aliens, torturing them, murdering them..." I listed as she turned around while laughing.

"Have we been doing those things?" she questioned the agents, the three of them shaking their heads. "That's what I thought" she smirked. "We've been protecting ourselves from them, from your kind" she answered while pointing at me. "Supergirl and you ruined my life, especially your cousin did, you were trying to stop it after all" the woman explained as I tried to think of an event in which we would have worked with each other alone. "You don't remember it, huh? It had a huge explosion, like the one that could happen right here right now" she observed me, getting me to close my eyes.

I knew what she was talking about. It was the explosion Non made inside that building, the one that I tried to stop, but that I ended up injured and trapped inside the building.

"Were you inside?" I asked her.

"No, not me, my son was" she answered. "Neither of you could save him" the woman pointed out and, deep down she was right. "So an eye for an eye" she sighed.

"So you thought it was okay to threat two innocent kids" I looked directly into her eyes.

"Well, there's nothing worse for a mother than knowing that your children are in danger and you can't do anything to help them" she commented while crouching in front of me. "And you, my dear, are that child" she caressed my cheek, getting me to turn my head away from her touch.

Her dark brown eyes studied me, observing how she nodded to the agents, who dragged me to a chair, putting kryptonite handcuffs on my wrists.

The woman grabbed the dagger of my leg shortly before pulling from it, which only got me to scream in pain, looking away, barely being able to bear seeing the hole over my leg. I had never liked the blood.

"Shh, shh, it's okay" she patted my head. "Supergirl will decide everyone's destiny, if she push that button, this will blow up and if she push the other... Only you will die and they will be free, including her" the woman explained, pointing to the place where Kara was sitting with the buttons in front of her. "And after letting you down... I don't think she will think that she's worthy enough to wear that 'S'" she commented as fresh tears appeared in my eyes.

"Just kill me and let them go" I asked her, not wanting my cousin to have to choose.

"No... I want to see what she chooses, Do you think she will let everyone else die just to save you? Do you worth that much?" she questioned me, one of the agents pushing my chair toward the window. "Let's get started" she smiled.

I saw how she walked inside of the other room through kind of a secret door, which made me frown since I wasn't able to listen to whatever she was telling Kara, who looked up to the mirror while muttering my name.

"Let her go" I heard her voice, she was in pain, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Kill me and let them go, please" she begged as I shook my head.

"How sweet of you, you know she said the same, she would die for you" the woman told her, Kara frowning as her eyes met mine, she was going to try to persuade me to let her die.

"Don't do this Kara, not now" I said, not really being able to contain my tears. "Please, it's okay, I'm not scared" I assured her, but she shook her head. "They need you, they can't lose you... Just push that damm button" I told her.

"They need you too and I need you to be safe" she answered before looking to the woman. "I'm taking her place" she said.

"No! Kara, please, don't!" I exclaimed, it had to be me, Leo and Juliet couldn't lose their mom. "It'll be okay... I love you" I whispered, seeing how she looked away.

"I love you, too, baby" she whispered back. "I'm sorry" she sobbed, to what I nodded, it was okay.

"I'm done with all of this!" the woman exclaimed, losing her patience. "Just kill her already!" she ordered the agents as I closed my eyes, still crying.

"No! No!" Kara screamed as I stayed still, just waiting for everything to end.

The moment I heard the gunshot, I waited for the impact of the bullet, but opening my eyes slowly when it didn't happen, only to find that my cousin was laying unmoving in the other room.

"Kara!" I called her, fighting against the cuffs until I managed to break them, my cousin opening her eyes to look at me, getting me to sigh relief, she was alive.

I needed to get to her, to take her out of there, so, even though the pain from my leg was enough to make me stop, I kept fighting, tears streaming down my cheeks when I saw that woman walking towards Kara while pointing her with the gun, running to the door that connected both rooms.

"Stop! No!" I yelled at her, but she kept walking. "No!" I ran to her, moving her hand at the exact same time she shot.

I saw how the bullet hit one of the walls before hitting the woman on the shoulder, not being able to react until I saw her laying on the floor, moment at which I let myself fall next to my cousin, she was unconscious.

I observed Kara while studying the options I had to get out of there. She was pale, her veins glowing green as blood kept pouring from two differents wounds, turning my face as I felt dizzy because of the sight of it. I needed to do something fast.

"Halley?" I heard Val calling me, but all I wanted was taking Kara to safety. "Are you two okay?" he asked, approaching us.

"Don't get closer, it's kryptonite" I warned him, taking my cousin in my arms or, at least, trying, since the pain from the kryptonite was spreading through my whole body.

"You're injured" Val pointed out when he saw that I was about to fly away from there.

"I don't care" I answered him, leaving him behind just as I had done before.

The kryptonite was making things harder, barely being able to control my speed, almost crashing the moment I landed in the DEO as my left leg couldn't support my weight as well as Kara's.

"Halley?" it was Alex who approached us while being followed by some of the doctors. "Oh, Kara..." she stopped at the sight of her sister in my arms. "Leave her here" she pointed to a stretcher, so I did as told as she observed me. "Take Supergirl, I have to take a look at Flamebird" Alex grabbed my arm, but I shook my head, it was Kara the one that needed help, not me, I could wait.

"Go with her, please" I looked directly into her eyes. "She has to be fine" I could feel my breathing getting worse because of the kryptonite, but trying really hard not to show it.

"Hal..." Alex frowned as I pleaded again, I needed her to be with Kara.

"Go, I'll bring her to the infirmary" Val landed next to us, Alex staring at him before finally nodding and leaving. "Come on, you need that leg check" he said as I relaxed, losing my balance, but being caught by him, my arms wrapping around his neck.

"It's hurting you" I commented after observing his face, the kryptonite was starting to affect him.

"It's okay, I just need to take you to the infirmary" he answered. "Just stay awake" he asked the moment I closed my eyes.

I tried to, but I was getting tired with each second that passed and knowing that Kara would be fine, I could let myself being carried away by unconsciousness.

* * *

Halley? Hey, look at me, you're safe" someone grabbed my face, gently caressing my cheek as I was waking up. "Open your eyes, sweetheart" I did as told, my gaze meeting Val's, who smiled widely at me. "I asked you to stay awake" he commented as I looked around me.

Kara was laying on the other stretcher, her eyes still closed as Mon-El was sitting beside her with his head resting on the bed, asleep as well.

"She's okay thanks to you" it was Alex the one talked, walking inside the room. "You brought her back just in time, kid" she told me while embracing me against her. "It was really brave, Halley" she kissed my forehead.

"I tried my best" I smiled at her, getting her to laugh while nodding.

"Your system is clean of kryptonite, but you still need to rest, okay?" Alex explained, to what I nodded slightly.

The moment she left the room, I turned my attention to Val, who smiled while holding my hand, so I sat up to hug him, taking him by surprise.

"I'm sorry I left you behind" I whispered, my face buried in his shoulder. "But for being your first time, you did really good" I told him with a mocking smile.

"Well, I learned from the best" he answered while ruffling my hair.

I pulled away from him before looking at my cousin, being relieved that she was okay, but, at the same time, feeling angry at the fact that, once more, she had shut me away.

"Hey, Where are you going?" Val asked the moment I got up from the bed.

"Outside, I need to get some air" I answered him, seeing that he was about to come with me. "I want to be alone" I told him, barely looking at him.

"Um... Okay" he sighed, not even trying to stop me as he knew he wouldn't actually get it.

Fear. I had felt it all over my bones when I had seen that gun pointing at Kara, afraid of losing her.

However, at that moment, it was anger what was rushing through my body, again feeling like I was being treated as a little girl, as if my cousin didn't actually trust me.

I jumped scared the moment I felt a pair of arms wrapping around me, Kara giggling while embracing me tightly against her.

For a few seconds I let myself stay like that, with my head resting on her shoulder as I closed my eyes just trying to contain my tears, but I ended up pulling away from her.

"You should be resting" Kara said while tucking my hair behind my ears.

"I'm not the one that has been shot" I answered, observing her, kind of trying to figure out if she was okay.

"Well, but you had your leg stabbed" my cousin pointed out.

"I'm okay" I muttered, looking away, but being aware that she was staring at me with concerned.

"Hal, baby..." she whispered, her hand gripping my right arm.

"I could have helped" I looked directly into her eyes.

"They wanted you dead, they would have killed you" she told me, to what I shook my head.

"I'm not a child!" I exclaimed angrily. "Stop treating me like one" I asked her before getting rid of her grip and walking away.

I let my feet take me to whatever my mind would feel as a safe place, finding myself inside the training room, sitting against the wall while pulling my legs against my chest.

I wiped quickly the first tear that tried to escape my eyes, making sure that the person that had walked inside that room wouldn't see it.

"Hal?" I turned my head when I heard Jon's voice.

"If you're here to tell me that you agree with Kara, you better go" I pointed to the door, but he kept getting closer, sitting down next to me.

"Are you crying?" he asked with mockery, but I didn't even bother to look at him. "That's a little childish, don't you think?" Jon commented following it by a chuckle, which got me to punch his shoulder with force. "Okay..." he sighed while rubbing his shoulder. "I don't agree with Kara, I think you're right, they should have let you help" he said as I looked at him confused, it was the first time he was agreeing with me.

"Do you?" I asked him, still not trusting his words, but seeing him nod.

"I hate when my dad doesn't let me help because I'm too young, so I understand how you're feeling" Jon explained, he had never told me about that. "Kara trusts you, Halley, it's just... She's too scared about losing you or the kids that she would do anything to keep you safe, just as you would for someone you care about, for her" he said, trying to make me understand. "We all know what happened inside that room, you were going to die for her and she was going to do the same for you... Thanks God, we didn't lose either of you" he hugged me for a few seconds.

"Thanks" I whispered when he pulled away, seeing how he shook his head.

"Hey, Why don't we train?" Jon asked while getting up, but I sighed.

"I'm tired" I answered, to what he frowned.

"Come on, your little fists barely hurt when you punched me, you really need to work on that if you want to be out there alone" he commented with a small smile, moment at which I got up and, without giving him time to react, I punched him in his stomach, making him fall to the ground.

"What did you say?" I asked him, my right foot resting over his chest as I looked directly into his eyes.

He was surprised, but the playful smile that was drawn in his lips, made me stay still, wanting to make sure that he wouldn't underestimate me again.

* * *

**KARA'S P. O. V**

She walked inside Halley's room hoping to see the teenager awake, but her cousin was laying on the bed with her eyes closed, sounded asleep.

_"Stop treating me like a child"_. Those words were still repeating themselves in her head. Of course her cousin wasn't a child, not anymore, but the feeling of keeping her safe no matter what was still there.

That girl had proven to be a great hero, one of which she was really proud of, but when the teen's life was in the line... She couldn't avoid it. It was her baby girl's life and she needed to protect her.

She sighed while sitting on the edge of the bed, her fingers brushing her cousin's hair. She was the only one who would know what had actually happened before she changed the time line, still being able to remember her cousin's lifeless stare or how cold and stiff her body was.

"I love you, baby" she whispered, leaning in to kiss Halley's forehead.

"Hey..." Mon-El stood by the room's doorstep. "She's asleep?" he pointed to the teenager, so she nodded, still caressing her cousin's hair. "You can talk to her tomorrow before we go to Argo" he told her after observing how she was staring at the girl, approaching them.

"I know" she gave him a weak smile. "it's just... If something had happened to her..., I... They were pointing her head at her with a gun" her voice cracked as she remembered the gunshot on her cousin's forehead, the sticky blood that covered the place when she had reached her.

"But they ended up shooting you" Mon-El pointed out, concerned because she had been avoiding resting for the whole day.

"I couldn't let them kill her" she defended herself, seeing him nod. "And I'm healed, I'm okay, I promise" she looked directly into his eyes.

"I believe you" he smiled before daring to kiss her. "Stay here with her for tonight" he told her when he pulled away.

"I don't know..." she answered unsure of how her cousin would react to see her sleeping there with her, but the moment she laid down, the teen snuggled closer to her.

"She needs you" Mon-El smiled at her, to what she nodded, embracing her baby cousin against her. "Good night" he kissed their foreheads before leaving.

Halley's eyes opened slightly to look at her, so she increased the strength of the hug while whispering reassuring words in her ear, the teen falling asleep again in between her arms.

"Sweet dreams, baby girl" she whispered, kissing her hair, promising that she would always do everything she could to keep her safe, even if her cousin didn't like it.

**Hi!**

**I decided to start with the memory from Halley, but with the changes because of Kara time traveling to the past to save her cousin.**

**I think Kara and Halley need to have a conversation about everything that has happened. It was necessary for Halley to be angry about still being treated like a child.**

**Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

**Ayrin**


	23. Chapter 23

**HALLEY'S P.O.V**

I opened my eyes confused, Kara's arms were wrapped around me, feeling how she tightened the embraced when I moved, so I tried my best to be gentle while getting up.

I heard her mumble in her sleep, staring at her for a few seconds before changing into my suit and flying away from there.

My apartment. I hadn't been there since the day my cousin sent us to Argo, the exact same day that organization decided to burn it down.

I sighed while staring around. Nothing was as I remembered, it was so dark and, a month later, I was still able to smell the smoke from the fire. However, that didn't stop me to keep walking inside while observing what was left there.

The small glimpse of dark blue under a curtain managed to make me frowned as I walked towards it, not being able to control the tears that escape my eyes the moment I saw it.

"Saffire…" I closed my eyes the moment I heard Kara speak.

"This is the little you trust me that you have to follow me?" I asked her kind of harsh, wiping off the ashes from the toy.

"No, I do trust you, but we need to talk" she answered as I turned to look at her.

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" I asked her directly, I had been living with fear of not knowing for a month.

"You would have wanted to stay" she sighed.

"Of course I would have wanted to… I could have helped, you know?" I snapped at her before she could keep talking. "You sent us away… You sent me away to take care of two innocent kids with no explanation" I couldn't contained my anger.

"For Rao's sake, they wanted you dead" she shook her head. "It was an eye for an eye…, If I hadn't done what I did, you would have been dead" Kara looked directly into my eyes. "And maybe even Leo and Juliet too" she added as I was able to see the tears that were being contained in her eyes.

"I've been lying to Leo for a month" I whispered while shaking my head. "I've been promising him that everything was alright, even if deep down I didn't believe it… I've seen him cry thinking you were dead. And it broke my heart because I could relate to his feelings" I explained to her, both of us crying. "You didn't even tell me that I am their guardian if something ever happens to you and Mon-El… What did you expect me to do with a kid and a baby?" I asked her in complete panic. "I can't even take care of myself" I pointed out as my cousin shook her head.

"That's not true, Hal" she whispered while approaching me. "And I know you're not a child anymore, but you're my baby girl and you'll always going to be" Kara gently tucked my hair behind my ears. "You've been begging for my trust when you already had it. You took me out of there without even thinking about the fact that you were injured or even the kryptonite… And you didn't do it because you're a hero, you did it being Halley because you do know what you're doing" her gaze met mine before I looked away. "Flamebird is what you can do, but Halley is who you are" she told me.

"I was scared of losing you" I admitted in just a whisper, reviving the fear that I had been feeling for over the last month.

"I know, baby, I was scared too" she pulled me into a hug, keeping me as close as possible. "I couldn't be prouder of the young woman you've become" Kara whispered, tightening the embrace. "You can always talk to me, okay?" she asked me, to what I nodded slightly with my head still resting on her shoulder.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too, Hal" Kara kissed my head.

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy!" Leo smiled while running with his arms open ready to jump into his parents arms.

I couldn't avoid the smile that was drawn on my face the moment I saw them hugging, baby Juliet in Kara's arms, giggling happily because of the tickles.

"Halley, they're back!" the little boy exclaimed, hugging my legs so I kneeled down in front of him to embrace him.

The seven year old clang tightly to the dress I was wearing, but, for the first time in a long time, doing it because he was relieved that his parents were alright.

It was a few hours later that we were all having a family lunch, including Val and his family since we needed to celebrate that everything had gone well.

"Hey, Can I talk to you for a second?" Val asked me, to what I nodded as he gently grabbed my arm to take me somewhere where we would be alone."How are you doing?" he observed me.

"I'm good, happy that everything turned out to be fine" I answered a little bit confused about what was going on, seeing how he smiled while nodding.

"Um… I just wanted to know if you would like to go out tonight" he said barely staring at me. "The two of us" he added as I stayed still not sure of what I should answer.

"Yeah, sure, it'll be fun" I nodded while smiling at him.

"Great, I'm picking you up around seven" he told me, getting me to nod again shortly before he left.

I couldn't avoid the silly smile that was drawn on my face, being really impatient for that night, even if I still remember what had happened the last time we both hung out.

"So… You have a date" it was Kara who managed to scare me.

"It's not a date" I told her once I was calmed down, realizing the way she was staring at me."What? We're just friends" I assured her, observing how she giggled while nodding.

"Keep saying that, kiddo" she grinned at me.

"What's going on here?" my mom asked.

"Val asked her for a date" Kara answered as I sighed.

"It is not a date" I pointed out as my mom just observed both of us for a few seconds before engulfing me into a hug.

"We better get into choosing what you're going to wear" she commented, which only got me to complain again. "Okay, okay, not a date" she said before looking at Kara. "It's totally a date" my mom murmured to her, both of them laughing.

"I know, right?" my cousin giggled as I frowned, starting to get tired of the conversation. "It's okay, Hal, we're just teasing you" she ruffled my hair.

* * *

"This place is beautiful" I whispered while admiring the views we had from that field.

"I'm glad you like it" Val smiled as I kept staring at the night sky, remembering each single star name. "Are you okay?" he asked after I laid down on the grass, getting me to nod as he sat beside me.

"I love stars" I pointed to them, even if I was sure he already knew that. "Astronomy in general" I added, observing the little smile that was drawn on his face.

"Well your name is after a comet so I guess is in your blood" he pointed out while laughing.

I couldn't avoid laughing as well. Astronomy was definitely in my blood, at least it had played such an important part of my life, ever since I was little, the names of the stars were the first thing I learned.

"What?" I asked after feeling observing by him, my cheeks a little flushed, seeing how he smiled slightly at me.

"I missed this… You being you, hearing your laugh…" he answered as I drifted my gaze back to the sky, not being able to keep looking at him, feeling how my heart was beating faster. "This past month you've been so focused on going back and before that… You were so broken" he commented, getting me to look back at him.

"I'm still healing" I told him, the memories from the kidnapping wouldn't fade away so easily, having nightmares for most of the nights.

"I know, now, I know" Val sighed.

"I regret so much everything I said that day" I whispered, my voice cracking.

"I know you do. I do it, too" he looked directly into my eyes as he dared to brush my hair away from my face, taking his time to caress my left cheek with his thumb. "I realized I can't lose you" he admitted in barely a whisper.

I stared at him for a few seconds before closing my eyes. I knew how he felt. I couldn't lose him either. However, at that moment, I didn't find my voice to answer him anything.

"I want to fight by your side, Hal" Val said as I opened my eyes, being confused about what he was saying.

"You mean…" I sat up while not breaking eye contact with him.

"Going back to Earth with you" he answered, to what I frowned.

"But what happens with your studies and your family? And…?" I couldn't keep asking since he interrupted me.

"My family is okay with my decision" he assured me. "Alex offered me a job at the DEO while forming myself there, you know, since I know a lot about Kryptonian physiology and you don't stop to get hurt…" he said with a mocking smile, getting me to punch his shoulder as I tried my best to act offended. "Okay" Val murmured while rubbing circles over his shoulder. "You're going back to college, right?" he asked me.

"Um… Yeah" I nodded. "And I'm going to start teaching astronomy to alien kids" I told him.

"That's amazing" he smiled at me.

"It is" I smiled. "They'll have the chance to socialize with other kids and learn about other planets. I used to love doing it when I was younger" I explained to him.

We both remained in silence for a few seconds, laying again on the grass, but that time he did it as well, his hand finding mine to hold.

It was starting to get cold, not being able to avoid the shivers that went through my whole body, only getting Val to stare at me for a few seconds.

"Come here" he whispered, gently tugging from my hand for me to move closer to him.

I hesitated. I wasn't sure of what I was doing, but I ended up moving closer to him, letting Val embraced me as I rested my head over his shoulder.

"We broke up" he muttered, to what I frowned. "Ella and I… I broke up with her" Val explained.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Val" I whispered, feeling bad as I knew I was the reason for that.

"It's okay" he sighed, keeping me close to him. "I think I was with her because I couldn't be with you" he admitted, both of us staring at each other. "When you admitted that you hadn't moved on… I never did either, Halley" he tucked my hair behind my ear shortly before kissing the top of my head.

I looked at him not even sure of what to answer, kind of afraid that everything would messed up again, that we would lose each other once more.

However, I started blushing again. My heart pounding heavily on my chest, having to look away the moment our eyes met.

"I should be taking you back home before they sent a search party" he chuckled, getting me to nod while laughing a little.

During they way back to my aunt's house we were both quiet since I was still not sure of what I should say and he seemed not to keep talking, like if he was giving me my time to think.

"When are you coming to Earth?" I asked him the moment we reached the house.

"In two days or so" Val answered.

"Thanks for tonight, I had so much fun" I smiled at him.

"Don't thank me" he shook his head. "I had fun, too" he smiled while observing me, our eyes meeting.

Val leaned forward while grabbing my face, probably looking for the answer that I had never given to him, but doing it by wrapping my arms around his neck to bring him closer.

My eyes closed the moment our lips touched each other's, just letting myself go as I realized for how long I had been desiring it.

"Eww" I heard Leo murmur the moment I pulled away from Val, getting both of us to laugh.

"Eww what, buddy?" I asked him while turning to look at him, the seven year old was standing at the front door while observing us.

"Val, kissing girls is gross" he commented while grimacing.

"I think you'll change your mind when you're older, buddy" Val answered him before smiling at me.

"Anyway, you should be in bed" I pointed out.

"Mommy let me stay up if I spy on you" he answered with a huge smile on his face as I frowned

"She did, huh?" I looked at him, seeing how he nodded slightly. "I guess I'm seeing you in Earth" I told Val.

"Yes" he nodded. "Have a good night" he whispered before kissing my cheek.

"You too" I whispered as he left, standing in front of the house as I wasn't ready to confront whatever I was going to find inside.

I grabbed Leo's hand before walking inside, glancing kind of angrily at Kara when I found her by the window, my mom by her side while the only person that was sitting on the couch was my aunt.

"You sent your son to spy on me?" I asked her directly, a crinkle appearing on her forehead.

"So how did it go?" my mom questioned me.

"I went well" I answered, not giving any detail, being observed by them.

"They kissed!" Leo exclaimed as I sighed.

"So it went more than well, huh?" Kara smiled as I felt my cheeks turning red, barely nodding.

"He's coming to Earth…" I stopped talking the moment I saw Kara nodding. "Wait, Did you already know?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Alex told me" she answered. "He really cares about you. You two are made for each other" my cousin commented.

"I hope so" I murmured, really hoping for everything to be alright.

* * *

I kicked and punched the training machine, crouching to the floor to avoid being hit, trying really hard to improve every single move I knew.

"Nice moves" Val commented from the door, which got me to turn to him.

"You're finally here" I smiled at him, seeing Val smile as well as he observed me.

"I've never gotten to see them" he murmured while pointing to my arms, getting me to frown as I tried to understand what he was referring to.

"My scars?" I asked him, to what he nodded slightly, sadness being reflected in his eyes. "It's okay. It's not like you made them" I told him as Val grabbed my right arm.

"I know, but Rao…" he sighed while caressing the scars with his fingertips. "How old were you when he started?" he asked, being focused on the one that covered my upper arm and shoulder.

"I don't know… Three, four…" I shrugged. "I don't even remember most of them" I told him sincerely since I had grown up covered in scars that I didn't even know how I got them.

"You were so young" he stared at me, to what I nodded. "I'm so sorry, Halley" Val whispered.

"Don't be. It wasn't you" I smiled at him, knowing he was thinking about what had happened during the kidnapping, he was blaming himself for it. "Hey, I'm okay" I assured him, getting his gaze to meet mine before he nodded slightly, pulling me into a hug.

We both remained like that for a few seconds, my head resting on his chest as a silly smile was drawn on my face.

"I have something to give you" I told him while pulling away from him, walking to the bench to pick up the suit Brainy had made for him. "Welcome to the team, Nightwing" I smiled widely, happy that he would finally fight by my side.

**Hi!**

**I think for the next chapter I'm going to do a time jump, but I'm not sure because maybe the first part will be a continuation of this one.**

**In my mind this chapter was going to be the last one for this fanfic, but I have a new story line that I really want to add.**

**Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think,**

**Ayrin**


End file.
